The Dragonborn and Her Companion
by caduess
Summary: F!Dovahkiin x Serana, my writing style is shit so yeah, heads up. Slowburn and the dovahkiin is a bosmer bc why not.
1. Dimhollow Crypt

Irina stared up at the sky with annoyance, it had begun to rain on her trek up this mountain. Now at the top, the rain was heavy and her body soaked. Her light brown hair stuck to her face and neck. Her leather armor which already had a snug fit hugged her body even more now.

Green eyes glanced down to see the blood she was covered with slowly wash away, there had been a vampire exiting Dimhollow Crypt on the way to the entrance, she took care of him quickly and with ease. Although the rain did help wash away the blood the wood elf didn't think it wise to keep standing outside and possibly catch a sickness. The dovahkiin stared blankly at the cave entrance to Dimhollow Crypt and bit down hard on her jaw. She felt her fingers twitch in nervousness and excitement at the idea of fighting off a whole clan of vampires, yet she knew how great the risk would be- her time in High Hrothgar was long and she still wasn't aware if she could fight as well as she used to.

Her cautious nature made her curtail her rash decisions, and the temptation to go back to Whiterun, a city she hadn't visited in a long while, and have Lydia to accompany her inside was great. Irina hadn't seen her housecarl in a total of three years but the elf knew the nord would more than likely be in Breezehome. The nord had never been one for change, whenever Irina had parted ways with her she'd always end up staying in Whiterun to await the dovahkiin. Irina realized that her mind has wandered too far off and that she'd been blindly staring at the entrance and hurriedly entered the cavern.

Her body was cold. Her muscles wound up tight with the coldness of the rain and the low temperature of Dimhollow. She stayed by the entrance not daring to go any further and flared her magic in her hand, Irina wasn't skilled at destruction magic but the heat the magic was emitting from her calloused palm was good enough to dry leather. It took some time but once she was completely dry the elf let out a breath of relief, her green eyes scanned the dark snow covered path ahead of her and ventured onward.

She moved her arms and legs about making sure she didn't dry out the leather completely and have her movements being halted unexpectedly during battle, everything appeared fine. She rested her hand on the handle of her glass sword and walked with more assurance.

She had swords and battle-axes of all material in her homes, some more resistant to the elements and stress of battle than glass, but Irina preferred the blade's design over any ebony or even daedric weapon. Her skill with a sword made up for the fact that she used weaker material and whenever she could, the elf would temper the blade with patience and smithing enchantments.

Her boots scarcely made a sound as she quietly delved further into the cave. Being a bosmer had its perks and sneaking was one of them. She managed with a little bit of difficultly, to sneak past a few vampires and thralls. Some she killed and some she left to bleed out, as the number of enemies increased her skill with the glass blade seemed to improve some more. The vampires in Dimhollow were the first few kills she'd had since Alduin had soared through the sky's of Skyrim.

Irina knew her skills needed some fine-tuning. Her footwork was slightly off and her thrusts weren't all precise as they had once been, and even so Irina had felt her heart racing in her chest and knew her soul, the dovah, was encouraging her to continue onward, to satisfy her carnal need to spill the blood of scum.

Eventually after many skeletons and undead bodies, she came upon a section of the cave that housed multiple stone archways. The architecture was becoming different and more consistent to a more specific ancient style. Irina would hardly call it nordic.

Her eyes flickered down below her to where a torch was lit and four figures were seen. Three were vampires, their pale skin and bright yellow eyes made it obvious in the dim lighting. On his knees, a vigilant was before them in a defeated display.

Irina couldn't make out what they spoke of, she could have sworn she heard a male vampire laugh deeply but the elf didn't dwell on it for too long because another vampire, this one a woman, brandished her blade and sliced the vigilants neck open. A thin line of red appeared and then after a few brief moments his blood spilled freely from his neck.

Irina's lips tightened and she clenched her jaw when the vampire knelt down to his level with a hungry look in her eyes, it wasn't even a look of genuine hunger from famine. Her eyes were almost… perverted as if she were being pleasured by his sorry state. The woman sucked the blood from his wound greedily with lips and tongue licking the inside. Another joined her and while they fed Irina had to look away in disgust for a moment to get her bearings. The elf was high above them, at least twenty feet and covered in shadows thanks to a balustrade.

The elf gulped quietly and restrained a gag. With a shaky breath, the elf shook her head and tried to forget what she had just seen. Once having composed herself Irina equipped her bow, one made of ebony and tempered to the point of it being worthy to be compared to an arcane weapon, and coated a ebony arrow with a poison of slow. Irina inhaled softly and focused on the only vampire who wasn't feeding. The vampire was relaxed with his arms crossed and back straight, he was almost elegant, with clothes tailored to his body and the material just announcing their worth.

He must have been their leader. Irina tried to read his expression as she continued to pull back the string to her bow, he seemed different… this vampire, unlike the others she'd just killed had a look of disgust written upon his features.

The dovahkiin exhaled sharply and released her arrow into the center of his back. Why was she dwelling on such nonsense in the first place?

The sound of the arrow shooting and then entering his spine was loud. Blood seemed to squirt from his back and unto the stone floor in massive quantities making the elf smirk at the damage done. If he'd tried to remove the arrow it would only have him bleed out faster than with it inside.

The vampire cried out in pain and fell to his knees, one of his female companions quickly turned around in alarm and called out his name in worry. Irina hadn't bothered herself to try and remember as she nocked another arrow, this one coated already coated with a magika poison. The two other undead looked around for the direction in which the arrow shot him; Irina was far back enough for he arrow to stick out in such a way that it seemed it came from ground level.

The bosmer decided to ignore the master vampire who was near death and move her attention to the vampire nightstalker who was flaring her magic in her hands and scanning the area for Irina, her face was covered in Tolan's blood. A sickening sight, her fangs were bared and the blood seemed to make them appear yellow.

The dovahkiin shot through vampires chest piercing through her armor and into her heart, the magic died from her hands as she fell to her knees. She couldn't heal herself now, the poison had seen to that. Green eyes looked to the floor and saw the master vampire removing the arrow from his back and crawling away feebly, he tried to stand but only ended up falling again to his knees. Irina felt herself relax for a moment but her body immediately reacted to the voice from behind her.

"I found you"

Her shoulders tensed and she quickly turned around to the last vampire, her expression was pure hatred and the blood on her face detailed every last line on her face. Irina's heart raced and her lips couldn't help but curl upwards in excitement, she eyed the vampire with caution as the undead woman glared down at her with all kinds of anger; in her left hand was a steel sword while her other had magic swirling in all kinds of directions, the intensity of the magika prominent.

There was a silence of two long moments and in the next second Irina saw movement from below her waist, the elf waisted no time in charging forward as well.

The vampire had reacted almost as fast as Irina, with her sword just barely slicing the elf's cheek. It was a hair of a scratch. The dovahkiin marveled in the expression of the vampire, her eyes widened and her face twisted into anger and shock. Before a last rush of adrenaline burst through her undead body Irina gripped the handle to her sword and twisted her blade inside the nordic vampire's stomach.

Irina removed her sword from the body and returned the blade to its sheathe. She caught her breath as she descended down to where Tolan's body lay. The trail of blood left by the master vampire was short and his body was limp next to Tolan's, perhaps he'd tried to drink the man's blood in order to restore his strength.

The dovahkiin eyed the stone archways and felt a chill pass through her body. Irina stepped over a few skeletons that were clustered around the giant summoning circle, there were small pillars that looked like they were able to be moved around. It was a puzzle, she realized and her lips pursed together in annoyance.

After a few attempts at moving the pillars around, the elf blinked in surprise when a purple glow emitted from cracks of the stone. Irina was tempted to turn back and leave, magic wasn't her strong suit. But, she'd dealt with enough daedric lords in her life and this summoning circle looked as if Irina was about to ensnare her soul with yet another prince.

It took her a moment before she resumed her work, Isran would have her head if he found out that she'd decided to leave this undone. Besides, cowardice was a disgusting trait to have. The woman took about half an hour but the bosmer finally managed to figure out the puzzle, as soon as she solved it a button emerged from the ground right in the center.

The elf stared at it suspiciously but pushed it none the less. It didn't budge, with a small 'tsk' she used her entire hand to push down the old button with much force, it gave in easily and Irina's hand was pierced with a spike. The elf grunted and doubled over, it left her hand as soon as it came and she groaned once more.

She clenched her jaw and quickly used her uninjured hand to heal her bleeding one, Irina furrowed her brows at the new hole in her armor but her eyes quickly took notice of the floor beneath her feet shifting.

A coffin appeared from the stone floor rising up slowly. The stone of the coffin looked undeniably old with the edges of the coffin being crumpled off and an even layer of dust covering it, at the thought of engaging a draugr in combat she took a step back. Irina hoped to the eight divines that there wasn't another dragon priest inside that coffin, she wouldn't be prepared to fight one as she was. The thought of the dragon priest, now making her paranoid made her right hand instinctively go to her swords handle.

The stone coffin opened and a cloud of dust blew in Irina's face, the elf coughed and took another step back. What she was met with next made Irina surprised beyond relief.

A woman with her arms crossed over her chest and head tilted back was revealed once the cloud of dust cleared. If she was alive or dead, Irina couldn't tell. Her skin was pale and her body looked almost rigid but their was something off about her body.

Irina gripped her sword handle more firmly and examined the woman more, she looked to be in her late twenties and her clothes were similar to the one that the master vampire had worn. Not in design but in quality…- the bosmer blinked in surprise and saw the woman's knees give out.

Immediately the elf lunged forward and caught her within her arms, she was heavy. But most likely from the elder scroll that was on her back. Irina hadn't failed to take notice of it.

The woman blinked a few times before grabbing the bosmer's toned forearms and helping herself up, Irina followed suit and glanced at her from head to toe, she didn't look like much of a threat and she had no weapons save for an elven dagger hanging at her waist. The wood elf let her hand return to it's place on the handle of her sword. She was clearly a vampire, the elf could tell from her eyes once they opened. But, Irina felt something holding her back, this woman… wasn't hostile and she might even know why so many vampires were in Dimhollow Crypt, Irina thought it was either for her or her elder scroll.

Once the nord was able to speak she tightened her grip on her sword handle to the point where her tan knuckles turned white, "who are you...did someone send you to find me?" the dovahkiin blinked a few times before answering her in a neutral tone "the Dawnguard sent me to investigate this cave" Irina spoke with her feet moving into position to attack if needed, the vampire didn't seem to notice and tilted her head to the side "I don't know that name, and it's not a name that a group of vampires would choose"

"Unfortunately, vampires didn't send me...is that a problem?" the dragonborn asked making eye contact, the vampire tensed at the intense stare and but she quickly shook her head with her arms up in the air "Well, not necessarily a problem… but for the sake of not fighting here and now, it's not an issue" the woman saw the bosmer's shoulders relax, and let her arms down slowly "is there a reason those vampires were looking for you? " Irina eyed the elder scroll on her back with a curious stare, seeing her do this made the nord frown and place one hand on the scroll protectively.

The woman was fairly beautiful, Irina thought absently before she responded "relax, I haven't the need or desire to take your scroll, just tell me why you're in possession of one and what you intend to do with it"

"Look, it's complicated...and I'm not really sure I can trust you" the nord said in a careful tone.

"Hm… another nord with the same opinion, but to fair you probably shouldn't, what is your name?" Irina inquired while loosening her grip on her sword.

The vampire looked at her and took note of her choice of words, "my names Serana good to meet you" the bosmer gave her a short nod and responded "my name is Irina, it's a strange name for an elf i'm aware" she responded seeing her weird facial expression, Serana's eyed widened a tiny bit and she began to explain "no that's not why I-"

A hand was raised to silence Serana, and Irina gave her a somewhat stern expression. "You haven't decided to attack me yet, and while i'd very much like to keep it that way- why?" the pale nord stood erect and eyed the elf as if assessing her the same way Irina did with her.

It took a moment but Serana seemed to be pensive, "I don't want to hurt you if I don't have to, I'm not barbaric. But from all the blood you're covered in, something tells me you seem to have ran into a lot of feral vampires"

"A few. I can't let you leave here, especially with an elder scroll I hope you understand that. Are we going to have to fight to the death? Or can we avoid being barbaric and you hand that over to me?" Serana let her hand return to her side from her scroll and crossed her arms over chest. "how about neither? How about you help me find my way home and then I'll have a better understanding on where we all stand"

The bosmer felt a prickle of irritation in her veins and quickly responded with a calm even demeanor despite herself "suppose I do, what would I get in return? If I do, you're vampire comrades would tear me to pieces and drink my blood"

Serana pointed to the stone coffin "you'll find out why I have an elder scroll, and why I was buried with it for so long. I'm sure your organization would want to know about that" the elf crossed her arms over chest and stared silently for a few moments before sighing. Serana had a point. "Alright, I'll take you home"

"Come then, we don't have time to waste, there's a way out over here" Serana said pointing to the opposite side of the stone structure she came from. As the two trekked forward Irina eyed the nord's back. Serana wasn't completely comfortable either, she occasionally checked behind her back to spare a glance at Irina.

They ran into some draugr and much to Irina's dismay, a dragon priest as they delved further into Dimhollow. The fight was difficult, the draugr were all wrights or scourges. Irina had a few more scratches on her leather armor and more bruises on her arms and back, it took awhile for the women to defeat the undead priest but they managed. Serana was unscathed since she hurled ice spikes from a good distance away, which were surprisingly accurate. Irina on the other hand had deep cuts on her legs and a bruised left wrist.

With a long sigh Irina sheathed her sword and moved her wrist about while searching for the exit. The room they were in looked almost like a fighting pit, there was a fire burning below their feet with a cage to prevent from falling into the flames. "You're leg, do you know any magic to heal that?" Serana asked the elf who'd sat on the ground for a rest. Irina glanced to Serana with a frown, "I can only heal small cuts, I haven't the skill for something like this…"

Irina trailed off slowly at seeing Serana kneel down to her and place her pale hands on her left quad. A warm glow came from her hands and Irina watched it awe at how her wound seemed to heal and close, Serana placed her thumbs where the wound was and pressed down "does it still hurt? Do you think you can keep going?"

Irina stared into the nord's golden eyes and nodded briefly, "thank you for that, I didn't ask"

"You're taking me home, it's the least I can do. Truth be told, I only remember the names of the cities so I sort of need you to navigate me through the current world" Serana spoke with a half-smile. Irina didn't forget what this woman was and her golden eyes were a reminder for Irina to stay on guard.

The dovahkiin pushed herself up from the floor, "let's go now, I suppose it's paramount that you get home as soon as you can" Serana nodded and stood erect trailing behind the elf. It didn't take long to find the exit to Dimhollow Crypt, however along the way Irina found a word wall. The words written in dovahzul drew the elf to them.

Irina found herself taking slow steps forward her eyes half lidded as she walked to the wall, Serana glanced at her and raised an eyebrow at her far-away expression. It was as if the world and their current situation didn't matter anymore "Irina?" she asked curiously. A soft sigh was heard as the wood elf placed her hand on the words etched into stone, in her psyche the words glowed a fierce color of blue, a beautiful color.

The wood elf turned pale as she learned the words meaning, its very definition etched itself in her mind and she hissed placing a hand on her head she hunched over and leaned against the smooth stone. Pain had never occurred when learning a word of power, Irina always felt a little fatigued and lightheaded afterwards but never the burning sensation she felt now. A cold and light hand placed itself on her shoulder, she turned around to see Serana glance at her with some worry on her face "are you ok?"

The dovahkiin nodded and reluctantly stood up; she brushed Serana's hand off absently and spoke "yes, this always happens whenever I learn more… dragons tongue" the vampire looked confused and tilted her head to the side, "do you mean dovahzul?" the wood elf nodded and walked forward, motioning for Serana to follow her as she walked to the exit of the cave and out in the snowy region of Skyrim.

"I learn more words of power almost instantly, I know it might sting your nord pride that the dragonborn is an elf but it is what Akatosh intended- although this time it was different..." moonlight poured down on them and it illuminated the skin of the wood elf. It captured Serana's attention for some moments before her words registered into her mind.

"Why do you talk like that?" Serana asked her with an air of confusion and annoyance Irina chuckled a little bit and turned around to look at her "I've no idea how long you've been packed inside that coffin, but most of the nords in Skyrim aren't fond of other races. Especially today's Skyrim"

The vampire seemed confused at this and crossed her arms over her chest "nords of Skyrim aren't racists, we've had disagreements with the snow elves and since then history took tia course, yes. But that was hundreds of years even before my time"

Irina sighed and looked to her for a moment, "you're right, history did take its course. Today's world is nothing but a mess, but trust me when I tell you in certain places nords would rather have me dead for who I am"

Serana knew that nords and elves had fought against each other since before she was a girl but she couldn't believe that the hatred ran that deep. She'd always thought that eventually something would work out between them, "I can explain more to you later…where is your home?" Irina asked her taking out her map, the vampire blinked a few times and collected herself before pointing to the nearly the edge "it's on an island near solitude, they've got a boat we could use to get there, id assume they still do"

The bosmer rolled up her map and conjured the scroll away, she turned to Serana expectantly and motioned for her to walk.

"let's get going then"


	2. Fascination of a Bosmer's Scars

**If anyone is still rereading this story I'm changing it slightly to add more detail and connection between the two. Also just rereading my old shit… it's pretty bad haha, so most chapters are going** **to be** **revised.**

As they exited the cave both of the women simultaneously shivered at the weather, it was snowing heavily but nothing Irina hadn't been used to before, if anything her time in High Hrothgar made winters down on the land of Skyrim seem like a joke. Irina waved her hand in the air, summoning her pack, it landed in her arms and Serana glanced at her curiously, the wood elf caught her gaze "just a moment, I'm going to see if I don't have to stop by Solitude after I get you home" Solitude was probably one of her favorite cities but aside from its beauty and cleanliness; it was somewhere that she could walk in the streets and not be judged. She'd dealt with that too much in Windhelm, but she knew that she shouldn't have expected anything less of Stormcloak territory.

Serana's voice brought her out of her thoughts "we can just go now, it's on the way" the bosmer snapped her fingers and her pack disappeared "are you certain? Id assume you'd want to get home as soon as possible" the vampire waved her hand dismissively "it's no trouble, I honestly prefer the delay…" she mumbled off to herself.

"If it truly is nothing, then off to Solitude" the elf spoke already walking ahead of her. Serana flashed her a small smile and Irina couldn't help but to acknowledge her beauty, it's a shame she was a vampire, Irina was certain one day she'd be caught by the Dawnguard or a vigilant.

"You've a nice smile, you're very pretty" the dovahkiin spoke genuinely causing the pale woman to blink in surprise, Serana wasn't used to someone being so forward "Come, the weather is only going to get worse and I'd prefer to make it to Solitude by dawn or earlier" Serana stared at her back and felt her cheeks becoming warm. "of course…"

After hours upon hours of walking through frozen land and snow, they reached swampy land and eventually the city of Morthal. Despite wanting to spend the day in the city's inn Irina didn't trust Serana enough to sleep in the same building, let alone the same room. So instead, Irina hired a carriage driver. Solitude was quite a leagues away but on carriage nonstop they should arrive just before midnight. Irina looked up to the sky and deemed it about two hours before noon.

The driver seemed friendly enough, he was pretty young and revealed to be a dark elf once he let his hood rest on his shoulders, Irina gave a once-over on his clothes and was almost surprised at seeing Solstheim apparel. Irina hadn't the pleasure to meet any elven carriage drivers and certainly hadn't the chance to meet anyone from Solstheim here in the mainland of Skyrim.

Irina climbed the carriage easily enough and offered her hand to Serana whom hesitantly took it. The dovahkiin took notice of her reluctance to touch her hand and as soon as was appropriate Irina let the soft lithe fingers go. Serana had forgone using her hood for the majority of their travels but she raised it over her head once she sat, because of the sun, that was barely beginning to be seen through the few clouds or because of their new companion Irina couldn't say.

The dark elf spoke up after a few minutes of silence, "however did I get the dragonborn into my carriage? Don't you ride dragons to your destinations?" he asked as a joke. Although Irina found no humor in it, only slight worry. "How… did you realize who I was?"

"Everyone still tells stories about you in inns, and look at yourself for a moment. I'd never seen a warrior with a body full of scars such as yours" He spoke holding his reins loosely within his hands. He turned around and gave her a cheeky grin, "your beauty is also as great as everyone says it is"

Irina laughed at his compliment and shook her head, "alright, calm yourself now, I didn't catch your name?"

"Gragal, are you curious about my clothes? Nice little rags aren't they?" He asked teasingly, his voice was just rich with a dark elf accent and Irina couldn't help but feel at ease with him, bosmeri and dunmeri accents sounded similar and it just reminded her of home.

"Yes, actually. Are you from Solstheim?" Irina asked with a bit of interest. Their conversation continued in little bits and pieces of laughter and fond memories they seemed to share about Solstheim. Serana remained downcast but she couldn't help but to glance upwards at Irina every now and then, the bosmer had… a distinct face, very memorable… and Gragal wasn't lying- she was gorgeous.

Orange eyes flicked over to the elf's face, Irina had a soft yet defined jaw and forest green eyes. Her nose was small and her lips were full, her skin was tight from constant battles and traveling frequently, her body was, for lack of a better word, perfect.

Serana glanced down at the bosmer's hand and noticed a circular hole in her leather gauntlet, along with a scar of the same shape. It was quite odd but she decided not to say anything about it and looked out to the countryside in an attempt to not intensely examine the woman in front of her.

"you haven't answered my question, Irina" Gragal spoke reigning the ropes to change the direction in which his horses were going. Serana had tuned into the part of the conversation on how Irina came to reside in Skyrim.

As they turned Irina spoke in an even tone, "I happened to be crossing the border to Cyrodiil, but I was at the wrong place at the wrong time since I was arrested by imperial soldiers who thought I was a part of the stormcloaks"

The dunmer glanced at her in disbelief from over his shoulder "By the eight, are they out of their mind, I'd be surprised if Ulfric would let an elf join his ranks" Irina scratched the back of her head and mumbled "you'd be surprised at how many elves he'd try to use as meat shields for the nords" Gragal then asked her, completely unaware of her previous words "so the imperials threw you in jail?" Irina laughed a little and shook her head. The dragonborn ran a hand through her hair and hummed. Jail would've been nice at the time.

"Not quite, I was to be executed in Helgen, had it not been for Alduin I'd not be here" Gragal let out a small whistle, "so the world eater helped the dragonborn? Now that's ironic" Irina laughed at this and nodded in agreement.

"Say Irina, you're a bosmer, do you have a lot of skills with a bow as the people say?" he asked her making yet another turn to get to Solitude, it would be smooth sailing from then on, "I'd say I'm just a little over average" she spoke her voice taking to its elven accent, she didn't want to brag about her skills; she'd never been one for boasting.

The dunmer made a sound in acknowledgement before saying "Oh I understand. In any case, we'll be having a steady ride until we get to Solitude, I'd say wed reach the city in about one or two hours if no bandits come for us- I'm sure you'd be able to help if that problem arises"

Irina chuckled, "Not to worry, Gragal. I'm going to let you lead the way and take advantage of the time we have till we arrive" Irina gave his shoulder a squeeze before she leaned back against her seat. As soon as her body relaxed she felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over her.

The bosmer glanced at Serana with half-lidded eyes. Like she read her mind the vampire spoke "a bit tired, dovahkiin?" Serana asked as Irina slumped in her seat and rested her head against the edge of the carriage. It wasn't the most comfortable but it was something, "exhausted would be the right word, wake me when we arrive in Solitude, Serana" she spoke her eyes slipping closed.

The nap wasn't special or energizing in the slightest but it was still sleep. Irina slowly opened her eyes while a delicate hand removed itself from her shoulder. The dragonborn rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times in order for her eyes to get accustomed to the moonlight. Serana and Gragal came into focus, the pair gave each other a chuckle but Irina was too tired to want to know what was so funny. Irina dragged herself out of the carriage and unto the ground with a groan as they laughed a bit louder this time.

"Let's go inside, yeah?" Serana prompted with a hand to her lips. Irina nodded and paid Gragal who waved them off as the two women were walking up the path to the gates; Irina had seen that Serana removed her hood but still kept her gaze lowered, most likely due to her vibrant glowing eyes. Their walk was filled with silence until they were to the front entrance of Solitude, a courier ran up to Irina with sweat dripping down his face and legs. The man looked absolutely disgusting with cheeks red as tomatoes, the bosmer turned around acknowledged who he was before sighing heavily, how was it that everyone seemed to recognize her? He'd probably seen her exit the carriage near the Solitude stables.

"I have a message for you from Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, he politely asks that you reconsider in joining the cause, offering a high place in his army's ranks as well as three thousand gold" Irina lightly scoffed and her hand found itself on the pommel of her sword.

The courier was no stranger to her, he was a Stormcloak soldier with whom she had some trouble with when she first arrived in Windhelm. His name was Govarr. The only reason she remembered Govarr was because she won a fight with Rolff Stone-Fist and he asked her to throw hands right after, the man had been drunk because the way she threw Rolff on the stone ground... no sane man would've dared test her strength, and his cheeks were equally as red as they were now with the scent of ale coming from his vulgar mouth.

She bested both men of course, back then she was at her peak in combat and nobody but the Greybeards and possibly Mjoll could've bested her. Govarr, with no surprise from Irina, hadn't the humility to accept his defeat so he had her thrown in front of Ulfric Stormcloak the next day, the excuse was for hitting a soldier.

Thinking back on it, it was a waste of time and Irina couldn't comprehend why he would want to do something as useless as throwing her in jail for a night. She remembered explaining herself in front of the Jarl and telling everything how it was, Ulfric, surprisingly, believed the bosmer and made them both fight with him present. His reasoning for it was to see if she could actually best him like she said she could, he probably wanted her to lose, nobody knew she was the dragonborn then. Of course, once again she beat him bloody, but this time in front of someone the stormcloak respected, she could basically taste his hatred for her.

After the whole ordeal, Govarr was demoted from his high rank in the Stormcloak army to a mere messenger, a stormcloak courier. To make matters worse, in front of the poor soldier, Ulfric had asked her for a place in his army, in other words to take Govarr's place as a commander. The shame the man must've felt was something she could never comprehend, but she on the other hand, felt satisfied that the jarl has recognized her skill. Irina was smart enough know that she wouldn't just be joining his army, if she'd accepted, she'd have been a glorified meat shield.

She rejected Ulfric's offer in the politest way she could as to not offend the both of them, Ulfric seemed disappointed but reluctantly let her go. Since then, the Jarl has been sending her letters with generous offers of money should she have a change of heart, and when the jarl had discovered her to be dragonborn, the money was tripled. During her time in High Hrothgar, Ulfric had been persistent.

Ulfric purposefully sent Govarr each time, his calves developed from hiking the seven-thousand steps each time. By the gods, he must be very strong now.

Irina's mind stepped back into the conversation and waved her hand dismissively "I'm not interested, tell Ulfric I refuse to join until he finally decides to fight the empire himself, which, I presume won't be anytime soon" she said at the courier who gave her a glare, if looks could kill she'd have been killed twice, "you should learn to respect the people who could mean the difference between you breathing and you rotting in the dirt" Serana raised her eyebrows in surprise at the couriers tone. The comment made the bosmer laugh and place a hand on her glass sword "rotting where exactly? Because it's certainly not Haafingar or Eastmarch, try the Reach should the jarl even listen to you, rebel"

The blonde cowered back remembering that she was thane in both holds and that Markarth was imperial territory. Reluctantly, he bowed but his expression was still hateful "Thane" he spoke and turned on his heel walking away from the two women. The dovahkiin rubbed the bridge of her nose and glanced at the black haired nord. "let's go inside, I've enough of you nords today"

Serana rolled her eyes at that and glanced back behind them then looking back to Irina "so are you going to tell me the story behind that?" Irina made a face and shook her head, "he's a courier, he'll be venturing back to Windhelm sometime soon and then have his jarl give him another letter and even more gold to give to me, and if they know anything about anything, I never stay in one place for too long"

The vampire asked with wonder "are you ever going to join that army?" Irina scratched the back of her head and thought about it for half a second and shook her head, "I wouldn't be fighting for something I believe in if I joined" Serana raised an eyebrow in question and Irina looked at her the same way, it then hit Irina that Serana had been buried for hundreds of years, maybe even centuries, and didn't have any clue who Ulfric was and what he was fighting for. "I'll explain the war later, it's not really that interesting though"

When they entered Solitude, stores were still open and there were was a few people still walking around, but it was nearly eight "the stores are almost closing, do you just want to head home then? They won't be open until tomorrow morning" the elf asked whilst rubbing her eyes, seeing her expression Serana pointed to an inn "Why don't we go sleep at an inn? My home is still pretty far and you'll need all your strength to get there"

Irina seemed hesitant but she really did need sleep. If Serana has any thoughts of betraying her, they didn't show at all.

As they entered the inn, the innkeeper greeted Irina and Serana, asking them for a drink or two Irina jumped at the offer quickly and ordered four ales. "that's a bit much isn't it?" Serana asked as they walked up a flight of stairs to their room, Irina looked perplexed at her "oh no, this puts me to bed faster, trust me vampire you'll never have the pleasure of seeing me drunk" the nord sighed and simply kept quiet. When they made it, the elf undid all the caps to the bottles and set three on the table; holding one within her hands.

"Aren't you nervous? Drinking with a vampire that could suck out your blood" Serana asked her with wonder. Irina turned to her and nodded, "who wouldn't? But after nearly spending the entire day with you, I've put a tiny amount of trust in the idea that you won't try and kill me?" Irina trailed off curiously.

Serana could see the corners of her mouth turn upwards and bared her fangs, "no promises"

The bosmer laughed and it was a beautiful sound, smooth and… alluring. Serana stared quietly before her next words brought the pale woman back to attention "I can handle myself, nord, besides do you want to get intoxicated? You'd get yourself drunk feeding off me"

She hadn't been paying attention because as soon as Serana blinked Irina had already finished her bottle and was reaching for a second. The woman shook her head and unclipped her hood from her shoulders.

Serana placed the hood on the nearest chair and moved her hair to one side, exposing her pale neck. The metal collar she wore shone against the candlelight catching the bosmer's attention.

"That, on your neck...you worship Molag Bal?" Irina asked incredulous seeing the shape of the daedric lord on her neck. Her green eyes widened and she glanced back up to see the nord smirking down at her, damn nords they were always so tall. Irina stood up at just her shoulder while Serana was a whole foot ahead of her. "at one point in my life, why does it surprise you?" Irina shook her head but crossed her arms over her chest "I'm just surprised that you'd wear that for all to see, there're vigilants that would kill you on sight for wearing that"

Serana sat herself on the bed crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands for support, "I can take care of myself...but you're not surprised that I used to worship Molag Bal? I thought the idea of consulting with daedric princes was something any mortal would be afraid of"

The bosmer scoffed and drank more of her ale, "of course not, I'm not an ordinary mortal either. I have the prince's mace for killing a vigilant of Stendarr and a priest, I forgot their names, though I suppose that doesn't matter now"

Serana narrowed her eyes suspiciously "I don't believe that" the dovahkiin gave her a smug smirk and downed the rest of her ale. "believe it or not, the vigilant was investigating an abounded home. He thought there was daedra worship and he hadn't been wrong, I ended up going inside to help"

"But you ended up killing him" the nord spoke flatly. Irina nodded and opened the third ale, at this point the elf's cheeks should've turned pink or she should've passed out from the fast rate she'd been drinking, but she was still fine. Serana was surprised. "there was a tunnel leading to an altar of his, and he spoke to the both of us. He said that we'd have to kill each other and the winner would be his champion, quite a cunt really, as if I'd wanted to be his champion…"

"Continue with what happened" Serana insisted. The casual tone and how easily she retold the story, Serana couldn't help but to believe her.

"I won, he was such a horrid fighter…- but I was to bring a priest to the altar, the amount of blood I spilled that day… you would've loved it" Irina sighed out remembering how bloody the mace was afterwards, it was a dark crimson almost a black color and there was so much that it dropped off the mace in chunks of half-coagulated and half-liquid drops.

Irina shuddered before taking another drink. Serana watched her drink her ale and down the last one, with a look of shock, she could outdrink a nordic man. The elf exhaled softly her breath smelling strongly of alcohol before she threw herself on the bed next to Serana and closed her eyes.

She rolled over on her back and gave a sigh of content, "this bed is more comfortable than mine in Whiterun" the vampire chuckled and began to strip herself of her armor, Irina saw this and did the same and hopped up from the bed to do so.

She sighed in content when she removed her boots. Serana's orange eyes watched Irina removed her own armor and was impressed with her muscles that were lightly sculpted, her tan skin helped add onto this effect. Though the thing that caught Serana's attention were the number of scars that were scattered around her torso and thighs. With the elf's leather armor she could only see some of her legs and arms but now that she was nearly bare her eyes saw white slashes and marks across her body.

Some looked worse than others and some looked pretty recent. The dark haired woman tilted her head to the side and walked to Irina her corset slipping off her body as she did so. Irina slipped on a loose shirt that showed much of her collarbone and chest, it was a little big and hung loosely at her shoulders but she only intended to use it for the night.

Serana's pale hand reached out and touched the elf's bare shoulder. Serana's hand was cold. Irina glanced behind her with a confused countenance "what is it?"

Serana asked quietly her voice laced with awe and her eyes appeared to be mesmerized "may I?" her golden eyes were staring at a long and wide scar that reached from shoulder to belly. When Irina finally understood what had gotten Serana's attention she moved so she was facing her fully.

"you may..." she answered in a slightly cautious tone, Irina didn't forget that she was a vampire and that she herself was a part of the Dawnguard.

Irina briefly wondered, would Isran have done the same? What would that brute of a man do to get the information he wanted… Irina personally thought that he wasn't qualified to be a leader of such a noble organization. A good member and warrior for the Dawnguard would befit him better, Celann, a breton she'd talked to a few times had told her he didn't agree with the methods Isran used.

Irina didn't dwell on that for too long, however now being in the presence of Serana made her mind wander. Irina couldn't believe that she sincerely felt conflicted now.

"where did this come from? This couldn't have been made with a sword" the vampires slim fingers trailed down to her stomach, ghosting over her breast as she did so. Then Irina's mind became aware of the present situation.

Irina felt a chill run down her spine at her touch, it was cold. Her shirt was the acting barrier from Serana actually touching her skin but still, Irina could feel the coldness even through her shirt. "This was many years ago, it was from a dragon, it flew up into the sky and then dropped back down destroying a house that I had been using for shelter and I was pierced and cut by debris" the nord placed her fingertips on Irina's shoulder from where it started. "I can't even begin to imagine the pain" she spoke in a soft tone.

"I had thought for sure I would've died" Irina admitted, her own hand moved over to the scar, where her skin would be soft yet slightly misshapen. Serana trailed it down once more before gazing up at the elf with a little confusion in her eyes "how aren't you dead? This scar is huge and it looks like it ran deep" the bosmer noticed her hand going a little lower to her midsection. Irina made herself acutely aware of that fact, "there were some vigilants who happened to be walking by, they healed me and took me to the nearest temple, it was embarrassing "

"How was it embarrassing?" Serana asked while placing her palm on Irina's stomach and slipped her hand underneath her shirt, her skin was smooth mostly with little bumps here and there from deep scars that failed to heal properly. She felt the cold twice as much and failed to suppress a small ghostly breath from her lips. Serana's eyes flickered up to her green ones, "You're cold" Irina explained with the faintest of pinks dusting her cheeks. Hardly noticeable at all and invisible to Serana.

Irina saw her pale hand go as low as her naval making the elf grab ahold of her wrist tightly "that's a bit far, don't you think? If you wanted me in your bed then the answers no" the bosmer caught the small frown Serana made "if I wanted anything sexual from you, you'd have known. I was just caught up in your body, it's impressive" the dovahkiin released the nord and watched her move to her own side of the bed before doing the same and slipping her eyes closed.

At the thought of Serana's hand touching her stomach, Irina shuddered.


	3. A Life Changing Choice

Irina had awoken much earlier than Serana. It took a rather long time for the nord to awaken and while Irina's eyes processed the dim lighting of the room the elf had somehow become aware of the face that she was still alive.

Normally, Irina had good instincts when it came to danger- however, a vampire sleeping next to her didn't seem to disturb her in the slightest.

The pale woman slept without a care in the world, as if getting home was something that could be put on hold for awhile longer and not as important as it had been the moment Irina had met her.

The elf relaxed and supposed sleeping in a cramped space for a couple hundred years made certain muscles sore and tried to make sense of the deep slumber, Serana was as stretched out as she could be with her arse arched up slightly and her arms out underneath the sheets. The dovahkiin quashed a smile and looked away.

Irina moved more to her own side keeping their respective space and nestled her head in her pillow. She tried to relax, but the familiarity of the inn kept her awake. The Winking Skeever was filled with many good memories and many unpleasant ones as well. Lydia and her would stay in the inn for many nights at a time from long exhausting adventures, the beautiful nord would help dress her wounds and while Irina was healing she'd drink to being alive. Irina would eventually end up finding a lute and playing the instrument until the morning. Irina smiled at remembering Lydia's face blushing a rosy red from all the wine she'd drank and the laughter that never seemed to end with the dovahkiin.

And yet, despite those fond memories, the inn's jovial atmosphere disappeared after a certain marriage, to no one else but Irina. Due to her loyalty to the Thieves Guild and the desire to see the guild being successful, Delvin has told her that merchants used to set up shop in the Ragged Flagon; she wanted to see the results for herself.

She'd been willing to marry Erikur, and so after a short month of planning the wedding it came to pass. The Winking Skeever was where she'd consummated her marriage to Erikur, the tale was long as to how they'd come to be bound to one another but his fancy began to grow after Irina herself had done a special job for him. She'd clearly seen his interest in her and had flirted with him on occasion, even teasing the nobleman at times.

Irina hadn't expected much to come from that, certainly not a proposal of marriage.

She'd married him before her training to fight off Alduin became paramount, Irina had multiple houses as did Erikur and they both decided to live in Solitude together in her own home, Proudspire Manor. Their marriage wasn't filled with remorse or hate, and there was certainly no real love except when they were in bed, one of the few things that Irina benefitted from the marriage was the seductive amount of gold and Erikur's skills with his hips.

Irina pursed her lips before burying her face in her pillow, the feathers were soft and Irina could feel them through the fabric stitched over. She sighed and decided against seeing her husband despite the guarantee of a good time. Irina still had a job to do for the Dawnguard, and whether or not it was the right choice- she was to take Serana home.

Irina turned her head so she could look at the sleeping vampire next to her. Her pale pink lips were parted just a touch and Irina found herself shaking her head in disbelief at how relaxed the nord was. Such an odd situation this was, truly. Perhaps even dangerous than what she thought it to be, taking a vampire back to whatever is considered home? What else could that entail? Even more vampires? It was definitely a certainty. All for the elder scroll that Serana had set on the dresser next to her side.

If all goes well, Irina would have the scroll for Isran but then what? What would that man do with it? Isran was by no means kind but the redguard wasn't evil, anyone could tell from his being. However, when given an artifact that could potentially give you knowledge not meant for mortal eyes or even power beyond what's comprehensible. Then could Irina say she hadn't a clue about his intentions.

Serana's breathing was even and looking at the rise and fall of the pale woman's diaphragm had been relaxing. Irina eventually removed her eyes from the nord and settled herself on her back to savor a few more moments of peace.

As soon as they were both out on the road Irina hadn't a clue on what they'd encounter, hopefully not Govarr, she's seen enough of that man to last her lifetimes. A soft breath escaped her lips before her eyes caught the sight of sunlight shining through the window, the sign to get up and out of bed. Irina groaned, sighed and quietly groaned again before she decided it was time to commence the journey, Skyrim in the morning was dangerous enough to travel in and Skyrim during the nighttime was worse.

Irina peeled the sheets away from her body and swung her legs over the bed, the wooden floor touched her bare feet and for some reason Irina had regained a balance she hadn't known she'd lost. A wave of confusion washed over her body and her mind was absent for a brief couple of moments. As soon as the feeling had come, it passed away even faster, leaving the elf to believe that she was just lightheaded.

She fixed her gaze to the rest of the room, she'd remembered throwing her armor pieces all around the rented space and was mildly surprised to find that her leather armor was set upon a table in the far end of the room. Irina took a glance at Serana and then back to her armor, the nord had neatly assembled the pieces of her armor in the order she was to strap them on. Irina raised a suspicious eyebrow but didn't dwell on it, the gesture was nice but unnecessary.

Just as the elf was about to don the boiled leather Irina's sharp and intuitive eyes caught a few things off about the armor. The material seemed much thinner, and upon further inspection Irina frowned at the feeling of the leather underneath her fingers. It was worn and abused from the endless days and nights of fighting vampires, bandits and just about every lone thief looking for some coin. Not that it should've been surprising, with the amount of undead she'd encountered at Dimhollow and the walking she'd done.

She hadn't bothered to fix the leather at a workbench either.

Irina set the armor back down on the table with a frustrated sigh and conjured her bag into her arms. It was enchanted to hold much more than it seemed and held another set of armor in store for her. The appearance of her bag was dark brown and had many straps in place. A pocket lined with stitching for visuals, silver buttons, and holders on the sides for weapons or ales. It was a sturdy bag and a gift from Erikur that proved useful.

As she shifted through countless amulets and jeweled rings, that she very much needed to sell, Irina finally found the set she'd been looking for.

Deathbrand Armor, it was supposedly some sort of treasure that pirates were looking into but that hadn't mattered to Irina when she'd cut them down, it was the amount of reavers and thugs looking for the fabled set that had piqued her interest. Upon obtaining a piece and discovering the enchantments casted onto the armor Irina immediately began to search the island of Solstheim as well.

The inside of the armor was leather and lined with a thin layer of fur, it was perfect for the winter and in Skyrim where the cold lasts all year, the armor was extremely useful. Irina conjured a coin purse and then let her bag disappear away.

Soft rustling of sheets came from behind Irina which prompted her to take a look at the pale nord. Serana was beginning to awake. Irina let her gold purse hang on her waist while she crossed her arms over her chest expectantly, Serana sat upright and stretched her arms out over her head. This lifted her black nightdress slightly to reveal pale and smooth looking thighs, Irina's eyes flickered to the exposed skin and lost her strong composure for a brief moment. Irina set her eyes back to the woman's face and put her mind back into focus, to look at the nord in such a way…

Serana had caught her gaze and held the elf in a stare that was neither innocent nor annoyed. Serana opened her mouth to comment on the elf's wandering eyes but decided against it and spoke instead of something else. "It feels strange not sleeping in a coffin, after a few centuries being packed into one"

"Oh I can imagine" Irina replied in a smooth voice. Her accent flooded Serana's ears and the nord wondered briefly what the elf would sound like if she'd sunk her fangs into her thin, scar-covered neck.

"That armor looks very expensive"

"My leather set was too worn and thin, it'd be the same as wearing winter clothes instead of armor. Do you need more rest? I have yet to buy the supplies"

"I don't need any more, trust me on that, I'll get dressed quickly" Serana spoke rising from the bed to wear the armor she'd worn the day prior. As she stood erect her height showed and Irina couldn't help but to stare for a few seconds at how beautiful the woman was. The sunlight pouring into the room made her skin glow unnaturally and her dark hair contrasted her shoulders greatly, she was a dark beauty, Serana being a vampire seemed to fit her appearance greatly.

Serana felt Irina's eyes examining her body and while she let the dress fall to the floor Serana could hear the small breath Irina exhaled. The nord's exposed backside was slender and the slope of her shoulders were smooth, if Irina had been trying to be subtle about her staring she wasn't doing a good job of it.

Serana had dressed herself to the point of modesty and caught the elf's eyes, Serana had been expecting dumb shock or even embarrassment at catching the bosmer eyeing her body. Irina didn't even react to the nord even after they locked eyes. Serana hadn't been sure whether or not she saw lust or admiration in the woman's eyes, Irina looked as if she were marveling in Serana's body. The idea that the strong woman would do something unlike her character made the nord's cheeks dust a light pink.

"I'll be in the store across the street, I'll wait for you there" Irina spoke after tearing her eyes away from the woman's body.

As she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her Serana relaxed her shoulders that she hadn't known had been tense. The air surrounding the elf was that of pride and confidence, but in those few seconds Serana could see the wonder in her eyes at seeing her rise from the bed.

Serana felt a rosy blush creep up to her cheeks from her neck. She immediately found herself shaking her head and continuing to dress herself but the scene replayed itself more than once on her way to the general goods store.

Irina worked fast, as soon as Serana entered the store Irina was just on her way out. They immediately took to the roads after that.

The sun's rays weren't very strong and clouds were covering the great ball of fire the majority of the time. As they passed the city and walked along the cobbled roads Irina found herself thinking of the inevitable, who was she to speak to? Serana's mother or her father? Who was more dangerous? She'd already concluded that they were both vampires and had taken the precaution to coat her ebony dagger with a poison of magika should the situation spiral out of control.

Serana eyed the elf from the corner of her eye while they walked. The elf looked pensive and lost in her thoughts but focused as well. If that made any sense.

It wasn't until they came up to a shore with a jetty that the bosmer actually spoke, "I suppose this is the boat you spoke of?"

The pale woman nodded in response. "yes, and my home is just over there on a small island- it's covered by mist most of the time but if you row in that direction you'll find it" Irina nodded saw a light silhouette of a mountain and clenched her jaw. Awaiting her we're vampires and yet… if she chose to walk away now then the reason for Serana having the elder scroll would remain a mystery.

With much reluctance Irina swallowed her pride and motioned for Serana to climb in the jetty, as the woman sat down on the small boat Irina noticed her mannerisms. Serana carried herself as if she were high born.

For some reason, it was sort of unspoken that Irina would have to row and that Serana would simply sit. The elf didn't mind, but Irina had just noticed the air that seemed to surround Serana, and it screamed nobility. Serana removed her cowl and spoke softly once they entered the mist "when we get there it's better for me to do the talking, wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea of what happened- You saved me and now you've taken me home"

Irina narrowed her eyes and stopped her rowing. Serana looked at confused and was even more confused when the elf motioned for the woman to come closer, the nord did so hesitantly and raised a brow as if to ask what it was that she needed. The dovahkiin didn't answer, merely stared at the other woman intently before scanning her face and revealed skin. The waves rocked the boat and they were edged closer and closer to one another.

A small sound of acknowledgement was heard from the dragonborn, "I don't see a single scar on you, not one" she spoke eyeing her pale neck and her chest.

"I prefer to use magic from afar, maybe that's why? I'd guess it'd be the same way for archers?" this made the bosmer hum in thought. Still, being a distance fighter she must've taken at least one hit before right? "So, you don't have anything to show under those fancy clothes?"

The statement came out wrong and Serana placed a hand on her face to hide the blush that creeped up on her face, the nord's mind went back to the morning where Irina's eyes were awestruck. Then to now where she was relaxed and composed.

Irina saw her countenance and spoke with furrowed brows "I didn't mean for it to come out like that" the nord let her blush die down before saying "I know, It's fine"

Serana's cheeks still were a light pink but but the other paid no mind to it as they finally hit shore, Irina had been rowing and her back was the only thing being showed Serana's home. The vampire slayer jumped out of the boat and without thinking offered her hand to Serana who had been sitting with her hands folded in her lap, the vampire took her hand and upon contact the nord was thrown off by how warm Irina was.

Irina raised her from the jetty with minimal strength and proceeded to tie down the boat. Serana seemed used to this type of behavior and when Irina turned around expecting to see a mansion but finding a castle the nord stifled a small laugh.

"Home sweet...castle" Serana spoke with a light tone.

"This is your home? Why didn't you tell me it was this big?" Irina asked with a light scoff, the castle was bigger than the Blue Palace...and filled with vampires. That did not make the elf feel any more comfortable than when it was just her and Serana. She wasn't just nobility, the nord was royalty.

"I didn't want you thinking I was like those other women who didn't do anything, you know besides just sit in their castle? coming from a place like this, it isn't me. I hope you can believe that"

"My opinion of you isn't the issue, Serana" Irina said in an exasperated tone. Serana winced at the louder tone of voice in the elf and use of her name. Irina opened her mouth to speak again but was silenced when the crunching of snow under boots was heard, they both turned their heads in the direction of the sound but saw nothing. Irina's shark instincts kept her tense for a few seconds but she soon relaxed.

The cold weather did nothing to soothe her nerves so she trekked forward, her green eyes scanning everything as she walked with Serana. "I'm tempted to just leave you here" she spoke her elven accent rolling off her tongue. Serana had not a doubt in her mind that she found Irina's voice alluring, so very tempting and…dare she think, seductive.

"Then why don't you" Serana spoke her tone of voice soft and curious.

"Your elder scroll, of course… do you have any idea what kind of power those damn things hold? Of what they could reveal to you?"

Just as Serana was about to respond they'd walked up to the gates of the castle and the sight of a gatekeeper has taken both of their attention. An old man looked at the both of them with narrowed eyes and a shaking hand to his iron sword, upon staring at Serana he tensed and widened his eyes in shock. Irina wasn't sure she'd ever seen an old man look so excited as the gatekeeper in her life "L-Lady Serana, you have returned!"

He pulled a switch right beside him and the bars of the gate were lowered. The gatekeeper stepped to the side as a soldier does when a higher ranking officer passes by and they entered inside the warm walls of the castle.

Irina immediately slipped on her amulet of Talos and kept her ebony dagger at the ready; Serana was home now, the dragonborn wasn't. As they entered deeper within the large castle the dovahkiin felt herself grow tense, her dagger was at her side her palm against the hilt on her belt but for some reason she couldn't shake the feeling of being…cornered.

Her mind wandered but was soon was brought back to reality when a man, or- rather an elf approached her with a disgusted face "how dare you trespass here-" the dunmer soon cut himself off and cast a look over the dragonborns shoulder, his eyes going slightly wide. "Lady Serana? Is that you…? I- I cannot believe my eyes"

Irina let her arm relax and draw away from the dagger she was gripping onto tightly, the elven vampire seemed eccentric at seeing Serana and walked back over to a balcony shouting to the castle "My lord! Everyone! Lady Serana has returned!"

The bosmer made a face and rubbed her ear "does he have to be so loud?" Serana chuckled and walked past her motioning for her to walk with her. Irina did not like the new attitude the woman sported but said nothing of it, it was her home and Irina was surrounded by enemies.

They stepped into the grand hall, there were plates and goblets made of silver and some of gold. There was no trace of silverware anywhere and Irina soon saw why, the vampires fed with their bare hands or drank with their fangs. Blood stained the expensive tablecloth that had been draped over the two tables, Irina could've vomited from the smell had she eaten anything.

The bosmer made a face at the blood covering the vampires faces and their teeth and tried very hard not to gag; a huge chunk of flesh was seen on one of the plates on the far end of the room and its smell came all the way from where she was, Serana more than likely found it pleasant. But Irina couldn't be more sick.

"I can't believe it…My long lost daughter returns at last, I trust you have my elder scroll" The bosmer glanced towards the center of the hall, a man who was clearly a nord, had spoken with grace and just the right amount of stress on his words. So he was the father of Serana then, he looked powerful and intimidating.

Irina could tell he was confident in his power by the way he walked and talked. "After all these years that's the first thing you ask me? Yes, I have the scroll" Serana spoke, her face turning slightly bitter at her father's concern for the scroll instead of his own daughter.

"Of course I'm delighted to see you; must I really say the words aloud?" Irina thought that was the way to go, of course if he did actually care for Serana. He clearly didn't seem all that swayed after seeing his daughter for Talos knows how long, "ah if only your traitor mother were here, I would let her watch this reunion before putting her head on a spike" he spoke merrily, making the dragonborn's thumb twitch. Her heart begun to beat a bit faster anticipating a quarrel in the very near future "now…tell me, who is this stranger that you've brought into our home?"

"This is my savior, the one who freed me" she said grandly, whether or not it was to put good word so her father wouldn't drink her blood, the elf hadn't a clue. Nonetheless, Irina felt an urge to roll her eyes, savior was somewhat of a grand word. A title that she neither deserves or wants, Irina wasn't the noble dragonborn legend had made her to be, despite how hard she tried to live up to the title she always knew she fell short.

To be in league with the Dark Brotherhood as well as the Thieves Guild was the opposite of noble and despite that Irina didn't take kindly to being called a 'savior' she'd heard it enough from the people of Skyrim after she defeated Alduin. As if her past deeds were erased.

"For my daughter's safe return you have my gratitude, tell me what is your name?" her father spoke with a demeanor that was kind yet asserting power. Irina smirked at him but soon quashed the smile remembering the setting she was in. As she spoke her elven accent raised a brow from him and caught his attention just like every nord she'd spoken to, whether or not he liked it was unknown to her. "My name is Irina, and yours?" he smiled at her and spoke once more "I am Harkon, Lord of this court by now daughter may have told you what we are"

"You're vampires" she said her voice taking a tone, as if to sound like it was the most obvious thing in the the world. Her change of voice made a few other vampires that were surrounding her frown with disgust. Serana immediately took notice and looked at Irina and hoped she wouldn't say anything to annoy her father. Irina had seemed more tame than that but now Serana didn't know what to expect.

Harkon ignored the change in voice and responded with dignity "not just vampires, we are among the oldest and most powerful vampires in all of Skyrim" the bosmer tilted her head to the side and glanced around the room. Orange eyes glowing in dim lighting were everywhere, they each all had goblets filled with dark red blood, and they all each carried themselves with dignity and respect. Irina could see from they way they stood to the relaxation of their shoulders, "Yes, I could feel the power you and your… subjects possess, it's quite impressive. It stirs the dragon within me" and it was true, having all the eyes of the vampires on her was making her heart beat faster with excitement and fear, Irina had won nearly every battle she'd ever been in. After her training with the Greybeards. Before then it was on all on chance.

Harkon took a mental note of her choice of words but didn't press on any further. Instead, he spoke about something else entirely "You deserve a reward, there is only one thing that I can give you that is the same in value for the elder scroll and my daughter, I offer you my blood mortal. Take it and you shall walk as a lion among sheep" the dragonborn blinked in surprise, completely taken aback by the offer presented to her. Harkon offered her...vampirism? The bosmer felt her brows furrow...no, was she actually thinking it over?

"I've never been offered vampirism, Lord Harkon" she began to say pulling out her ebony dagger drawing eyes from the vampires feeding at the tables nearby. Irina simply eyed them off and twirled the dagger in her fingers, "what were to happen if I refuse?" if she were to refuse there would be no doubt that she would be dinner for all of those present in the hall.

"I'll spare your life this once for rescuing my daughter but after that you are as all mortals, prey" Irina liked how fast the answer was and sheathed her dagger. He seemed to be nonchalant toward her refusal which was better for her.

Irina wanted a fight but she knew her limits and fighting a whole clan wasn't a wise decision.

Irina pursed her lips and licked the side of her cheek. She needed to tell Harkon an answer, it was something that had to be done. Her answer was no. Yet her mouth wouldn't clarify the refusal, why?

"Does the power tempt… your inner dragon?" Harkon asked her quietly and with a deep voice. His tone was overly curious and his demeanor was almost terrifying, as if he expected and needed an answer. "I am no liar, it does…"

The scent of blood filling the great hall was certainly unappetizing and made Irina queasy. Arms and pieces of meat along with barrels filled with blood tempted Irina to refuse but seeing the other vampires refined clothes and their clean persons had the elf thinking. She was already rich, their air of nobility didn't allure her in the slightest. It was how each mer and man inside the great hall had the confidence to look her eyes and say silently, with just a look, 'I am powerful' as if it didn't matter to them if a stupid mortal wanted the power or not.

"I will become one of you"

Her response visibly pleased him and he approached her calmly, taking a glance at his daughter Harkon didn't bother to try and understand the disapproval written upon her features. Serana, for some unknown reason, was worried. His eyes flickered back down to the dovahkiin who kept her gaze locked in the eyes of the vampire. "You will know what it is to become undead... and you'll enjoy it…"

Harkon's breath cascaded down Irina's neck which in turn caused the hairs on her arms to stand. A tiny sigh escaped Irina's lips only to soon turn into a pained grunt, the nord sunk his fangs into Irina's skin forcibly and with no remorse. The pain from his bite mixed with the queasy feeling in her stomach had Irina's legs tremble, the man's thick hands found her shoulders and held her still. Compared to Harkon, Irina looked feeble and weak for a long couple of moments.

Serana never once took her eyes off the scene.

The ordeal felt as if it were minutes but only a few seconds had passed before Harkon removed himself completely from Irina. The dovahkiin spread her arms to catch her balance but her legs and mind were turning into mush, Harkon wiped his mouth with his thumb and stared at her blood. The last thing Irina saw was the bearded nord licking the excess crimson off of his lips and his eyes going wide with mild shock before she ultimately collapsed onto the marble floor.

Serana gulped silently, her composure was calm and quiet. However internally she was slightly surprised at Irina's choice. Serana did not expect her to so casually change into a vampire. Her father's eyes found hers and he chuckled in a condescending manner, "she should've refused, I would have loved to drink the blood of the dragons for myself"

Harkon's sharp eyes caught her widened eyes and he smirked to himself as he ordered someone to get Irina up and out of the hall.

 **It took me longer than expected to revise this. Hope you enjoyed the little scene in Solitude ;) And I had already made Erikur married to Irina before I revised this but now it's explicitly said, before I only hinted at it.**


	4. Confrontations and a Kiss

The dovahkiin slowly opened her eyes, a bright orange glow replaced her once beautiful green eyes; she placed a hand on her head feeling woozy and having her eyes strained from adjusting to the dim lighting of the room.

With a sudden realization, she abruptly stood up and scanned her surroundings. She moved her hand over to her sword belt and gripped her glass sword tightly in her hand.

"I see you're finally awake, I was beginning to wonder when you'd wake up, it's been a week" it was a deep masculine voice, and it belonged to Harkon. His voice could never be erased from the woman's memory, not after he turned her into a vampire. Irina made a sound of acknowledgement and relaxed her shoulders.

Harkon walked some little ways to where Irina was standing still, recovering her senses. The man gave her a few moments to finally pull herself together before saying "I am here to help you use your newfound powers, I did ask my daughter to do this but she refused- She seems a little weary of you becoming one of us"

Irina rubbed her temples to soothe her mind as she responded, "I don't blame her, she's right to suspicious"

Harkon said something of Serana, something about her having trust issues. Irina didn't pay much attention to his words except for when he said, "try to transform into a vampire lord, the best way to describe this feeling is perhaps when you use you cast a spell- replicate the feeling of the magic concentrating into your palm to concentrating my magic into your body"

Irina took in a breath and closed her eyes trying to focus, she just barely came to her senses and now this man wanted her to transform? None the less, she tried to summon forth her new powers and awakened magika. Irina felt something inside her stir, almost like a darkness clawing their way out and she dropped to her knees feeling herself grow dizzy and her world spinning. As she concentrated she felt light as if the ground beneath her was but a thin barrier to somewhere else. Harkon smirked while he watched the bosmer groan loudly into the stone floor, his golden eyes watched her skin as it was destroyed and turned into blood.

She would've screamed if she'd seen what it was doing to her body but she felt no pain, only disorientation and lightheadedness. The blood hardened around her frame and she exploded from the dried bloody carcass feeling her senses heightened, she extended her arm and saw her skin from its usual bronze color to a pale turquoise. She couldn't speak, but she felt her undead heart pumping ecstatically, her nails had extended to an incomprehensible length that would've been considered talons.

Her eyes went to Harkon who looked interested at her form. The nordic vampire leaned against a stone pillar "in this form while you are flying you have access to blood magic, that which is accessible within your right hand, in your left, you have the power to resurrect the dead if you so wish" he spoke as Irina raised her hands and noticed the magic swirl in both hands, a blue on the left and a bright contrasting red on the right.

Harkon added with a whimsically "and, before I forget, if you tread on ground you will lose the ability to use your magic. In this case, you'd be wise to use your claws" Irina gave a simple nod in response to this, she forced herself to place her bare feet upon the cold stone floor and the magic disappeared from her hands. She wondered why it was so. A question for Serana perhaps.

"As you continue to feast, you will have more abilities come to you naturally… I know you'd be wise to not use this form in the public eye"

The nord eyed her carefully before pushing a thought to the back of his head to remain shut away, "that is all I have left to teach you, should you need to feed like the lesser vampires to ward off the sun we have thralls in the dungeon for such use; tread carefully, enjoy your new vampiric powers but never forget who gave them" his last statement made the bosmer weary but she was reveling in her new strength to think on it too thoroughly. The sound of his heels clicking against the stone was heard coming closer and closer to her before passing her all the same, Harkon left the room leaving the bosmer there to enjoy her powers for a few more precious moments.

Irina relaxed her body and let her vampire form dwindle away. Her muscles loosened and her stature shrunk to her original height.

Irina's eyes lit up and a half-smirk etched itself into her countenance. With the vampire lord there was so much more to experience, on top of being the dragonborn now she was a powerful vampire. Her heart felt no remorse for switching from the Dawnguard to the undead, that being said, Irina wasn't going to stop killing vampires- the feral creatures lurking in caves next to cities will die by her hand to be sure.

Despite having the new power, she thought of the Greybeards and what they would say to her for becoming a vampire; up until a few weeks ago she was living and training under them for three years and they'd been nothing but kind to her. If they should catch news of her vampirism would they be disappointed? Or would they tolerate her choice like her open affiliation towards the Thieves Guild?

The bosmer took a breath before leaving the room, she needed to go outside and breath fresh air. Her mind was too preoccupied to quash the excitement she held only minutes ago.

Once Irina walked through the gates she was met with a chill and thick puffs of clouds overhead bringing a gentle snow, she knew those clouds would bring a storm with them however, with her somewhat understanding Skyrim's weather.

The woman crossed her arms over her chest and slowly walked along the bridge. Stone gargoyles were perched on pedestals every ten feet and Irina wondered if they would jump out and come to life. She stared at one for a brief couple of seconds and continued forward when nothing happened.

There was a small breeze as she was walking to the shore of the island. Irina held out her hand and watched as a little clump of snow turned into a handful. Irina enjoyed snow, but she didn't like the cold all that much, frankly, she would've been happier if she was in the rift and touching the orange leaves.

Once she made it to the shore she watched the waves with serenity. The island of Castle Volkihar was small, but the mainland did make for a breathtaking view, the elf hummed quietly to herself as she relaxed. Being a vampire didn't feel much different than being alive, except maybe the effects of the sun. The cloudy skies were a final blessing from Akatosh, she supposed.

A few moments passed and she felt a burning sensation that was coming from her cheek along with the sound of a crossbow reloading. Irina turned around quickly but she was a second too late to do anything as she let out a cry as a second wave of pain struck her.

A thick silver bolt lodged itself into her left shoulder, blood spilled onto the dampened dirt and another bolt lodged itself into her left forearm coming out as the other side as it did so, the bolts were lodged in deep and flesh was twisted to a painful knot. The pain was severe but the wounds were not.

Her entire left arm however, was useless. The bolts lodged in her forearm and shoulder made it extremely painful to move her hand and to even raise her arm up.

The bosmer grunted in annoyance and fell to the ground in pain, she glanced in the direction of where the bolts came from and her eyes widened in shock at a man clad in Dawnguard armor.

How did they already find this place?

Her arm had began to burn making her bite down on her jaw. Irina glared as she drew her ebony sword as well as her glass sword, her glass sword was held tightly in her right hand while her left meekly held the dark metal. Irina stood quickly, she faced the man and scanned him, his face was familiar but she couldn't remember who he was. She clearly knew him from the Dawnguard but no memories returned to her. His helmet was obscuring his face only a little but she could see his uncertain expression. He aimed to shoot her again with his crossbow.

Her eyes widened when he spoke, his voice so familiar "Isran thought you'd died since you hadn't come back, he waited for some days before sending out one Dawnguard member to each of the holds" his voice expressed annoyance and she raised a brow and lowered her swords only by a little, which was her mistake. The nord was still aiming and once he saw her let her guard down he shot her right thigh.

Irina released a shout that tapped into her thu'um, the ground beneath her shook and made her imbalanced.

The bolt lodged itself into her flesh and threatened to never let go, on top of the silver material it burned more than fire from a dragon. Irina tried hard to concentrate to transform into her vampire lord but the pain and her disoriented state proved too much to bypass mentally. She dropped her swords and to her knees, the movement hurting her thigh.

The Dawnguard scout approached her and she let her shoulders slump. "it was such an inconvenience, to look for you, most everyone in the Dawnguard now hold some ill will toward you, myself included" the bosmer looked confused, she hadn't talked to many of the Dawnguard when she joined she mainly kept to herself. The only person she'd spoken to was Durak and that was only for one night over a drink…Why would they dislike her now? She noticed his face went from uncertain to angry.

"Is there a reason for that or am I not allowed to ask?" she questioned with a strained voice, for every minute the silver was in her body the more intense the burning became. He crouched low to her and stared into her eyes, her new orange colored eyes. "because Isran was making such a fuss about your being dragonborn, he said that we couldn't lose you and that we had to find you, dead or alive, he's never asked that before even with some of the best people dying in vampire caverns, you, dragonborn were so much more important"

"Is that it? So the rest of you became jealous?" she asked incredulous, he furrowed his brows and hit her with the butt of his crossbow. Blood oozed from her mouth and her lips now throbbed in pain. When he didn't say anything else she knew she was right.

"Well, I suppose it's not too late to ask you to let me go and show the undead some mercy?" she asked in a dry tone in an attempt to be humorous, his voice scratched the deepest recesses of her memory as he responded.

"You've barely just joined the Dawnguard and now you go off on your own as you're so famously known to do…- and for what? Your name will be tarnished once Isran finds out what you've become… but tell me, what could they have offered you that you would want besides immortality?" her eyes went up to meet the mans who removed his helmet revealing tresses of shoulder length blonde hair and a pair of bright brown eyes staring back down at her with remorse.

Her eyes finally registered his face and his voice, his name was Agmaer. Irina swallowed a lump in her throat at the man. He was but a whelp when she first came into Dayspring Canyon and now he was holding his own.

The man had gained pride with the Dawnguard and seeing someone who was there with him betray that… It must've felt horrible. Irina cleared her throat and gazed into his eyes wondering if she should do him justice and apologize, however with the bolts in her body and her feeble state she wanted to make sure that Agmaer wouldn't regret killing her.

"I switched sides because I wanted their power, I have that right as dragonborn. It's nothing against any of you, really, I just don't want to surround myself with weak, envious fools" the nord grunted in disgust at hearing her fake confession and kicked her square in the jaw,"dragonborn this and dragonborn that, you shouldn't even be dovahkiin- you're an elf" he scoffed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to deliver you to Isran but as a corpse"

Irina sniggered and she spit blood on his boots at the mention of her being an elf and dovahkiin. Agmaer narrowed his eyes but said nothing, her gaze flickered back up at him "since I'm going to die soon you should answer me this, how and why did you come here?" she asked her throat becoming unpleasantly dry.

"After you didn't come back Isran sent me to Solitude, he was worried" Agmaer stressed the last part to try and make her feel some remorse but she couldn't care less. She knew the only reason the man was concerned was because she was more skilled than the rest of the Dawnguard. Irina gave a small 'hmph' in response which made the nord angrier but he continued anyway "so after finding nothing I tried my luck asking about you in Solitude, a woman remembered seeing a bosmer with stalhrim armor leaving a general goods store-"

Irina forced a laugh from her dry throat and wheezed out her next words, "that was your only lead? How pathetic do you need to be to have that convince yo-"

Agmaer sniffed and scratched the back of his head in annoyance. Before Irina could finish her sentence the man loaded his crossbow and shot Irina in her calve. Irina clenched her jaw and groaned loudly from the back of her throat.

The sound was dry and it hurt Irina to groan, but the pain mixed in with her pride had her prevent herself from screaming outward. The man tensed at her display of pain, but Irina's harsh eyes locked onto his brown ones.

She spoke in a harsh tone as to not sway him from doing his duty "I hope you tell Isran the brave story of how you managed to kill me, shooting from behind like a cowardly whelp. I do relish in the idea of your terrified face when speaking to—" his face was devoid of any emotion but anger at this point. His pride was smeared by her words and his whole character being scrutinized by a vampire.

Agmaer leaned down and roughly flipped the woman on her back, the man kneeled down to her and cupped her cheek. Irina's lips curled in disgust at his thumb caressing her cheek, "You're beautiful. But I despise your eyes"

He loaded his crossbow and aimed to the elf's head. Irina narrowed her eyes and he gave her a cheeky smirk, he lowered his crossbow to her stomach and pushed the tip of his weapons against her stalhrim. Irina sucked in a deep breath and tightened her abdomen while the man unloaded his bolt into her stomach.

Irina's body went limp and her mind barely kept awake. She knew she should stay and try to fight to stay alive but her eyes began to wilt.

"Why would someone like you be so loyal to a man like Isran?" she questioned incredulously blood falling from her lips in crimson streams. The sensation of the burning bolts was painful, the twisting of flesh and loss of blood was becoming too much.

She was given no answer to her question. He watched her passively with both hands cupping her face waiting for her to die, he seemed almost interested as if the death of the dovahkiin was something to behold in, something that was possible.

Her vision was beginning to worsen and she felt disoriented, Irina breathed heavily her fingers curling and gripping the cold snow beneath her; her mind flashed to her friends and people she cared about, what would happen if they were told she were dead but branded as a vampire? She didn't want to die without them knowing first that it was her decision.

Her body was too weak now. Irina couldn't feel her arm and her leg was starting to go numb, the wood elf released her final breath before looking at the ground, she didn't want to see Agmaer's smug look as her last scene. Her blood stained the snow beneath her and she was entranced with the color it made.

Irina closed her eyes instead and waited for herself to bleed out.

A loud thud was heard and she snapped her eyes open to see Agmaer's body next to hers. His eyes were rolled back into his head and his face was almost as pale as the snow.

Irina furrowed her eyebrows and looked upwards. To see Serana's face staring down at her, with a look of worry… Irina didn't understand. "You… I don't think I expected you to come-" Irina's cough of blood cut her off and Serana immediately kneeled down beside her.

"I was wondering where you'd gone… By the blood, here, drink this it'll help" the bosmer felt her hand cup the back of her head gently and tilt her head forward. Serana uncorked a bottle that was oval in shape and inside a liquid as dark as black. The tip of the bottle pressed against her lips and Irina drank, the liquid was a dark red and Irina didn't need an explanation from Serana to know that she was drinking blood.

Irina felt her wits come to her but she couldn't move with the bolts in her body. Once she was done with the bottle's contents Serana tossed it to the side and glanced at the bolts that were sticking out from all directions. The bolts pierced her armor in perfect circles with cracks forming along the stalhrim.

Serana reached to touch the bolt that resided in her shoulder but Irina pushed herself away from the nord with a sudden burst of strength. Serana, who both looked and was confused, furrowed her eyebrows. "Do not… touch. The bolts are made of silver, they'll burn you…" the elf coughed out with a strained voice. Irina's mouth filled with blood again which in turn caused her to cough it out lest she want to choke on her own blood.

Serana's arm reached out and grabbed ahold of Irina, the woman was placed in Serana's lap and was locked in a firm grip. Irina hadn't the strength to struggle for much longer and remained pliant against her.

"I'll live, but if I allow these to stay in your body. You won't" Serana grabbed a hold of the silver stud and let out a cry of pain when her hands were burned. Irina tried moving away again but Serana had a lot more strength than she gave her credit for and held her in place. Irina bit down hard on her jaw and watched with a sense of anxiety as Serana removed the bolt from her shoulder. The pain was endless and Irina couldn't help but to bury her face within the nord's chest to hide her anger and groan in agony.

Hesitantly, Serana's hand tightened around the silver from her stomach and yanked it out fiercely. The nord felt the hot hiss of air come from Irina's mouth cascade throughout her chest. The black haired woman looked to her thigh and brought the hand from the back of her head to cup her cheek, Irina tensed and then groaned loudly when Serana yanked the bolt free from her flesh, Irina let out a pained whimper making Serana glance at her worriedly "I'm sorry- are you okay?"

"It's alright" she spoke in a weak voice relaxing against Serana. Irina nestled her cheek against the woman's shoulder and sighed softly, "I need to… leave- I have to go" Serana glanced down to her royal clothes and took notice of the nearly black color staining them. The blood dried against Serana's skin to form a brittle second layer, "What you need is for someone to dress your wounds"

The elf begrudgingly nodded before moving to stand in which the other woman reluctantly let her go, the undead nord watched her slowly rise with shaky legs and twitching fingers. The loss of blood was showing its effects, honestly, the fact that she could even stand alone was impressive "he was only here on a small lead, there s-shouldn't be any other Dawnguard coming f-for some t-time" Irina spoke with some difficulty. Irina felt her knees become weak and she collapsed, the elf nearly fell over in the snow had it not been for Serana who caught her midway.

"Let's go inside and get you some rest, I'll have someone come by and dress your wounds as soon as possible" she spoke authoritatively wrapping an arm around the bosmer's shoulders and hoisting her in an upright position, the dragonborn nodded while they both made their way into the castle and out of the cold. Irina was certain that she couldn't walk without the aid of the nord, in which she was thankful for. Serana led her to a room with a normal bed and fireplace. As they passed through the great hall some vampires looked their way and then counted the holes she had in her stalhrim armor. Whether it was disapproval for having had taken so much damage or respect that she was even alive was unbeknownst to her.

Serana had mentioned casually that the room used to be hers when she was a child, "something you'll be used to, I'm sure" Serana spoke while she opened the door and as they entered the nord had her lay on the bed.

Irina felt her hands all over her body once again. As Serana took off her helm the severity of her beating was shown, a small gasp came from the nord and she examined her face intently looking for anything serious. The woman's eyebrow was cut open and her lip was swollen, aside from the bruises on her jaw that was the extent of the damage done, to her face.

Serana furrowed her brows, "he did so much… I can't believe-"

"If you'd prefer, Serana, I can wear the helmet… I'm painfully aware of what he's done"

Serana stared at Irina and shook her head. Her pale hands returned to undressing her and after each armor piece was removed it felt as if as though a burden was being uplifted. Serana had tried to not irritate the muscles but the constant hisses and groans of pain from Irina proved that that couldn't be helped.

Irina was left in her small clothes, a small hint of modesty. Their eyes locked for a few long seconds with no sound coming from either of them, Irina had wanted to ask why she was outside the castle in the first place but was too tired to. Dark ebony hair was brushed behind her ear and Serana had pulled the covers of her bed over the woman's chest.

"Get some rest, the gods know you need it"

The elf nodded quietly and laid back onto the soft sheets before closing her eyes for sleep, her body felt as heavy as lead and she felt as if she were sinking into the mattress. Irina gave Serana her thanks with a soft sound and Serana gave her a small smile in return that the dragonborn found to be beautiful. Irina's mind and body were tired and her eyes slipped closed quickly. The sound of a door closing indicated the nord had left the room, while Irina's breathing slowed down to a rhythm.

Irina felt the heat of the fireplace warm her chilled bones and she felt quite relaxed in that moment. The elf wasn't asleep yet, maybe it was the near death crisis that had her awake still because she was tired beyond anything else she's ever felt before but not sleeping. The elf let out a tiny breath of annoyance, it was kind of embarrassing to be reduced to this state right after she was just given the blood of a vampire lord. The elf couldn't transform even though she tried to, while she was on her knees when Agmaer was talking she had tried but couldn't.

Irina had thought if it was because she had already transformed earlier with Harkon present. With a another tiny sigh the elf moved her head to the side and decided she would have to practice the transformation later. Her musings stopped when the sound of boots hitting stone filled her bronzed skinned ears. Thanks to her newfound senses Irina knew that it was Serana who had walked back inside, Irina was so tired she didn't even bother to open her eyes.

The nord must've surely sat on the edge otherwise the bed wouldn't have creaked softly underneath new weight.

Irina felt her delicate hand rest atop her head and run her fingers through her hair, it was odd to have Serana of all people touching her so intimately, but the feeling relaxed Irina and she felt sleep creeping up on her more.

Serana trailed her fingers down to her neck where two tiny puncture wounds were, the vampire held a remorseful stare before removing her hand completely. Her father looked so smug when he'd turned the dovahkiin into a vampire, it disgusted Serana for a whole variety of reasons. Turning a mortal into a vampire wasn't something that vampires did to anyone, it was also considered an intimate experience for both parties. Irina succumbed to her father's Vampire Seduction, it must have been the reason she accepted the offer so willingly.

Serana watched the dovahkiin gently breathe and examined her features more closely now. The elf was gorgeous, all her features were sharp and dainty. Her eyes were fierce and strong, her stature and the way she carried herself told one that she wasn't a pushover. Then there was her body… Irina was a little muscular to be sure, but it didn't look at all unattractive. Serana replayed the woman's staring at her body in Solitude and the look of awe on her features, Irina's expression and the context behind it was enough to get Serana aroused.

The nord frowned at the bruises littering the elf's face and her slightly swollen lower lip. Such a beautiful woman and such nasty marks upon her face. The nord placed her fingertips on the elf's lips and chin, "Such beauty…" she mumbled softly moving her fingers in slow circles. Irina was half-awake and was taken aback the soft plump lips that kissed her own. Their kiss was chaste and quick as if Serana had just realized what she'd done and quickly pulled back.

Hurried footsteps left the room and shut the door softly. Irina opened her eyes and placed fingertips on her lips with a light blush dusting her cheeks. What in oblivion brought that on?


	5. Seeing a Dear Friend

Irina slowly opened her eyes, her eyes getting accustomed by the light as she did so. Her head was cushioned by multiple pillows which were soaked in cold sweat, the hair on the back of her neck stuck to the pillow below which made her groan lightly in disgust. The bosmer placed a hand on her head and used her other arm to prop herself on her elbow, her hair stuck to her nape so with an annoyed sigh Irina moved her hair to the right revealing a bronze neck. Her eyelids were heavy and she felt exhausted but she felt no intense pain, only sore muscles, the type of feeling you'd get after a day of exercise, nothing bad at all. She licked her lips and her eyebrow rose in question as she tasted a metallic yet sweet flavor, it was blood. Why did she rate blood? her thoughts were cut short when the door of the room opened and the sound of boots was heard.

The elf glanced towards the sound and saw Serana approaching with a potion in her hands, Irina couldn't help but blush when they made eye contact, the nord didn't seem to notice it and continued forward. Once Serana made it to the bed she sat on the edge and spoke "how are you feeling?" Irina flexed her arm and moved it around a bit causing the blanket that was around her chest to lower slightly revealing the top of her breasts "fine, I don't feel any pain from moving about…How long was I asleep for?" she asked sitting upright and pulling up the sheets, the nord tried to remember "around four days I'd say, I was giving you potions of blood that my father had lying around the castle to speed up your healing"

The bosmer blinked in surprise, if she were mortal those wounds would've taken at the very least a week to heal, vampirism had its perks "well it worked, thank you Serana" she said in courtesy, the nord smiled while Irina asked "where's my armor?" she had not forgotten that she was close to naked under the covers and alone with a vampire who took too much interest in her body. Serana pointed at the wardrobe from across the room, "I placed the armor in that wardrobe, do you want me to go and get it for you?"

The bosmer nodded in appreciation and the nord swiftly stood walking with a sway to her hips the elf hadn't noticed before, she didn't have bad hips at all, no the Nord was very curvy. When the nord came back to her Irina removed the sheets and stood up from the bed, it was Serana's turn to blush and with no hood on Irina could clearly see it on her pale skin.

"Come now, i still have my small clothes on" she spoke walking towards her to get her armor. Serana rolled her eyes but still held her hands out offering Irina's deathbrand armor, her cheeks were quite red, and eyes moved back and forth over her body and the pieces of armor. Gods, if she wanted to look then just do it already. As soon as Irina was dressed the nord looked to her fully. "I saw more of you than I expected to see this night" she tried to say without sounding awkward, the wood elf spoke nonchalantly "I suppose it's more than what most women see"

Irina caught the flicker of interest in the woman's eyes and suppressed a smirk, "anyway, I'm going to set out for a bit, do me a favor and inform your father of my leave, would you?" Her words caught the woman by surprise.

Irina was still uneasy about her decision about becoming a vampire, she didn't regret it one bit. She just needed to go see the people she cared for and see how they react to her vampirism, her almost dying had opened her eyes to the time she'd spent away from them; if they do or don't accept her that's her loss and their problem. The first people she wanted to see were the greybeards but since they were a little more difficult to get to, Irina would just have to go to Whiterun first, and of course she also wanted to see her housecarls and friends that used to travel with her.

The firs time person that came to mind was Lydia, her housecarl. It's been long time since they last saw each other, Irina would be very happy to see her.

The bosmer finished tightening the straps on her gauntlets and made to leave the room, though Serana's hand on her wrist made the bosmer raise an eyebrow in question "is there something wrong?" the nord turned the other woman around and peered down at her, "for what reason are you going? And when are you coming back?" she asked with a little disappointment in her voice, it did not go unnoticed by the bosmer. Irina retracted her wrist slowly and spoke "I've no clue when I'll be back, probably soon with the Dawnguard searching for me, there's no doubt that I'll be figured out as a traitor as soon they look into my eyes" that made Serana look concerned.

"and to answer your first question, I'm off to see my loved ones and tell them what I've become, I'm hoping that they'll accept my decision" she finished with a passive face, she was glad she been asleep those past four days she would need the energy to climb the mountain to High Hrothgar and travel all around the province. Serana pursed her lips and after some moments said "let me come with you, maybe I can help somehow" the bosmer gave a confused look at the black haired nord, "and how would you coming with me, help?" the nord opened her mouth to speak, "we can figure that out later, I've wanted to get out and explore more, and besides won't you miss my nice smile?"

Irina remembered to when she said that and shrugged it off, she did have a good smile. The elf ran a hand through her light-brown hair and spoke, "fine, but I leave now so no packing or anything" Serana crossed her arms over her chest and responded "I've just arrived home for not even a week and you think I have things to pack? Don't be ridiculous, just lead the way" the elf ignored her statement and motioned with her hand to come and follow, the nord trailed behind her with her arms crossed. As they made their way out the castle and to the docks Irina held out her hand and collected the snow before dumping it unto the ground.

The nord asked "where are we headed off to first?" Irina blinked and looked at Serana with a confused stare...oh right, she didn't tell her where they going at all. "Whiterun would be first, then off to Riften and most of the other holds" she said whilst untying the boat from the dock, when she was done she settled herself within the ice jetty. Serana followed soon after and sat down gracefully in the boat, placing delicate hands in her lap. Irina grabbed the oars on the boat and began to row the two of them across, as they began to move Serana focused more on the ocean this time enjoying the tranquility. The bosmer stared at her from the corner of her eye, despite her proper mannerisms the elf couldn't help but think that the nord seemed a bit…sheltered. Curiously, Irina asked her "aside from being underground, have you spent your entire life in the castle?"

Serana seemed taken aback by the sudden question, her golden orbs glancing back at her in surprise, yet she answered all the same "yes, actually. My parents would hardly let me leave the island until I was a woman" she spoke her soft voice flowing out smoothly. The elf gave a sound of acknowledgement and nodded in understanding, that explained it a bit, "why?" Serana asked her attention now focused on the bosmer rowing.

"I just had a thought, you've had this air of nobility surrounding you, and forgive my forwardness but I've known most noble women to be sheltered…humph, little did I know you were royalty" the nord sighed and spoke once more "yeah, you're not wrong about that…I've never really thought as myself as a royal" Irina scoffed and spoke once more "you walk and talk like one, wear the clothes that just scream expensive and you'd have me believe that?" Serana sheepishly smiled at her words.

The dovahkiin gave a small 'hmph' and felt her arms growing tired so she slowed down her pace, Serana seeing this offered to help but the elf shook her head and smirked "a lady such as yourself shouldn't succumb to this kind of labor" the wood elf then saw the look of disbelief the nord gave her and let out a throaty yet smooth laugh.

Upon hearing this the black-haired woman blushed, to be honest she found herself becoming fond of the elf's accent it sounded smart and…seductive. Serana's eyes moved to the woman's neck where smooth skin would soon turn into a map of scars that she wanted to eagerly trace her finger over, with no clothes to serve as a barrier. Could anyone blame her? The woman had freed her from Dimhollow whether it was her intention or not, and had agreed to escort her home, and then Serana was given the luxury of seeing her in her undergarments, twice. The nord didn't care of how wrong it sounded, she wanted the elf in her bed.

Irina's laughter quieted down and Serana let out a small breath, the elf had no idea, yet. The nord found herself staring at the woman's neck where two tiny little holes had failed to heal. The bitemark of her father. As Irina continued oaring, castle Volkihar was getting farther away and her arms were tiring more. Serana spoke whimsically catching the elf's attention "while you were sleeping my father wanted to you to carry out a little errand, to prove your loyalty he said" the bosmer's smile faded and she responded "did he? Well does he still require my assistance?"

"No, he doesn't like to wait so he just had Garan do it for him" she explained crossing her arms over her chest, "but the next thing he has for you, he'll wait" the bosmer nodded in response, what would have Harkon planned for her next time? Hopefully it wasn't something increasingly difficult…the dovahkiin glanced behind her to see how much longer she had to row and to her relief it wasn't much, only about four more minutes.

The time flew by quickly as soon as they reached shore Irina tied down the boat and moved her arms about, seeing the dovahkiin stretch and pop her muscles Serana sighed "I could have helped you, you know" the bosmer responded "as I said that's no work for a lady" Serana rolled her eyes and had Irina lead the way. As they trekked forward going to the nearest city, that being Solitude they found a carriage driver and paid for a ride to Whiterun.

The trip wasn't as exhausting as Irina thought it would be, probably since she was sleeping for four days. As the two women sat in the carriage watching the landscape of Skyrim Irina had a nagging thought bother the back of her mind, how long has it been since she had left to go learn with the greybeards? Three years maybe? After the defeat of Alduin the bosmer decided to learn more about the way of the voice. The friends she had made, she didn't exactly keep in touch with only writing once a month to all the people she knew.

Eventually she stopped writing letters and then she stopped receiving them, she didn't why she stopped, but she did. Then she had joined the Dawnguard after the three years at High Hrothgar and that had kept her busy. So she couldn't exactly tell how long it was since she had last seen any of her friends.

Irina swallowed a lump in her throat and glanced at the road ahead, she could see Dragonsreach from afar and fidgeted with her hair twirling it around her index. Once they finally arrived to the city the bosmer internally groaned. Serana was the first to exit the carriage and once they were a good distance from the driver she spoke "you seem a little anxious to go inside" Irina looked to the gates and frowned "well, I just didn't realize how the years seemed to slip past my head, it's been a long while since I've left this place"

Serana looked confused "left? Where did you go to?" the dovahkiin didn't exactly know how to sugar coat it so she spoke in a light voice. "High Hrothgar to train and it's been three years before I came down from the mountain" the vampires eyes widened a touch but she didn't ask any more questions since Irina already looked uncomfortable to begin with. Three years without seeing anyone was long time though. Irina sighed and scratched the back of her head, she walked forward signaling it was time to enter the city with the pale nord walking next to her.

As she passed through the gates her eyes scanned every little detail about Whiterun, it looked the same from when she was last there, she wondered if her house was still the same or if Lydia or another one of her housecarls decided to live in there. Irina had told them more than once that it was fine for them to stay for as long as they'd like "it's the same as I remember it to be…" she spoke a little fondly, it truly has been a long time since she has come back home, or to one of her homes. It was early morning and the sky was dark with a tint of orange.

Since it was so early Irina decided to walk around the city, Serana followed silently taking in the city as well "what a curious city…it's so open" the black-haired nord seemed to like Whiterun making Irina chuckle "you could say that" they walked into the wind district and passed a few houses. Irina had told her of the Gildergreen and how it was supposed to be Whiterun's little jewel and Serana had asked for her to show her the tree. They were on their way there but the wood elf had stopped in dumb shock when she saw Lars Battle-Born walking around with an iron sword at his belt. The young boy took notice of her and she blinked in surprise registering their eye contact "Irina? it's been too long!" even his voice sounded a little deeper.

"you're damn right, how's your father?" the boy pointed behind him and said in a drawled tone "he's stationed somewhere in the rift, but judging from his letters he's been doing alright" Irina nodded in understanding and spoke once more "you've gotten so much taller than when I last saw you" Lars before came up past her waist but now was almost past her shoulder. Granted, Irina was short to begin with but still.

"As soon as you killed Alduin my da before he left, let me train with swords and now I've got one of my own I'm getting a new a steel one from Eorlund Gray-Mane but that's a secret from my family" he said in a hushed tone so only the two women could hear, Serana thought the kid was cute walking around with a sword at his belt since it was specially made to fit a boy his size. Irina chuckled and patted his head "I promise I won't say a word" he smiled and blushed at her hand ruffling his hair.

"I'll see you around more often right, Irina?" Serana noticed the dovahkiin tense slightly while she spoke in a merry tone "you can expect to see me again soon, Battle-Born" the boy smiled and excused himself telling her he had to practice with his uncle, the elf let him go and she twirled her hair in between her fingers. "is it true?" Serana asked curiously, the wood elf looked confused at her.

"what do you mean?" she asked her hand lowering itself to her side, "that you killed Alduin, the World-Eater" Irina let out a breath before placing a hand on her chin in thought, Serana found it to be cute "defeated, would be the correct word, I didn't absorb his soul when the dragon fell" The elf remembered the battle like it was yesterday, she had been covered in her own blood and some of Alduin's when she came from Sovngarde, her muscles were sore, two of her ribs shattered and her arm had been broken. If it hadn't been for the heroes of old fighting with her, she wouldn't have won. Odahviing had flown her to the peak of the mountain and the four old men had nursed her tired body back to health.

"I can only imagine the number of people it took to bring him down" the undead nord spoke in amazement as they headed to the Gildergreen, "not many, only four including myself and three of them were dead but their thu'um..." Irina trailed off stupidly, while Serana had been admiring the tree Irina had taken a glance behind her back, her eyes simply wandering about. Though her orbs locked themselves onto a certain nord with brown hair. Serana looked to her with a confused expression and followed to where her eyes were, down in the center of the marketplace. Stores were barely just opening and already there was a handful of people purchasing goods. Irina's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the brunette, it couldn't have been who she thought it was. It just couldn't be her…but it was "by the eight…" The dragonborn murmured quietly walking down the stairs to the plain district and past a few imperial soldiers.

The brunette's eyes found Irina's gaze and she tilted her head to the side in bewilderment, though upon realization the brown haired nord widened her eyes and she brought a hand to her mouth. Irina had basically ran to the woman with Serana walking behind her confused, "thane, is that really you?" asked the elf's first housecarl.

It was Lydia.

Her hair had grown past her shoulders and she looked slimmer if not younger than before. Her build was more feminine and the elf could tell that she was out of practice with a sword. But that didn't matter to her at the moment, her chest was filled with joy at seeing the nord.

Irina nodded and she began to smile brightly "Lydia…you look different, how are you?" Serana seemed surprised at how Lydia addressed her as thane, and didn't the courier from Windhelm address her as thane also? "I've been well 'Ri" The elf chuckled at the use of the old nickname, something the woman had taken to calling her after a child had failed to pronounce her name correctly. "I'm actually…" Lydia trailed off placing a hand on her stomach. Irina's eyes widened taking notice of the woman's rounded stomach.

She was pregnant…

Seeing her shocked expression made Lydia laugh softly. "this is no place to talk after so long, let's go into Breezehome I hope you're not mad I've been living there for a while"

The elf blinked back into focus and shook her head "no, of course not…I haven't even stepped inside Breezehome since Alduin, by all means you may have it" Lydia smiled in appreciation and Serana wasn't used to seeing the dragonborn so flustered like this, she smiled; it was adorable to see her acting in such a way. Lydia turned to face her and spoke "and what's your name?" the black-haired woman smiled and made sure not to show her fangs, "my name is Serana, good to meet you"

"likewise, my name is Lydia but I'm sure you caught up on that, come on we'll go inside and talk some more" the two vampires nodded while the housecarl lead them to and inside Breezehome. "I mainly kept everything the same as how it was when you left, didn't want to tamper with anything you had after all, I always knew you'd come back down from the Greybeards" Lydia said with a confident tone in her voice. Irina smiled and pulled out two chairs for herself and Serana, the three of them were seated by the fire set in the living room. Irina took a glance at Lydia's stomach and asked lightly, trying not to sound annoyed "so who's the father? And how far along are you?"

"I want to say I'm four months, I can't really tell myself, and the father is Vilkas from the companions, we've been married for about a year" Irina's jaw went slack, her and Vilkas? That was a match she could've never seen coming… she had missed a lot the last three years. "That's certainly a surprise, I never knew you talked to any of the companions"

"Well after the news of you killing the World-Eater reached us, the jarl had thrown a celebration in Dragonsreach the whole city had shown up and that's where we first met" Lydia explained with a light blush, the elf put on a strained smile and nodded. Irina was a little worried about telling her now since Lydia was clearly settling down and going to have a child soon; having a vampire around would more than likely worry her as a mother. Irina rubbed her neck and took in a small breath.

"Lydia, I came here to tell you something important and hopefully you can relay the message to a few others in town, I just wanted to hear your answer personally" the housecarl raised her eyebrows in confusion and when Irina found it hard to speak Serana placed her pale hand above Irina's, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "tell me, Irina" the bosmer bit her jaw reluctantly, Lydia looked concerned for her making the dovahkiin frown, Irina sighed before speaking.

"I wanted to tell you…I'm a vampire, and I was turned by choice" she'd said the words slowly to let them sink in.

The brunette stared for awhile before her eyes widened in shock, she stared right into Irina's eyes and realized it to be true. How she didn't notice earlier, she couldn't say why. Her lips parted slightly as if she didn't know what to say, her expression was shock but laced with fear. Irina flinched but Serana squeezed her hand again, relaxing her a bit. After a few moments of observing the dragonborns expression Lydia asked "how did this happen? Last I heard about you, you joined the Dawnguard, they hunt vampires don't they…Why did you choose to do this, thane?" her tone only implied perplexity and curiosity but nonetheless Serana sort of felt the same confusion as to why the dragonborn left the Dawnguard.

"I don't expect you'll like the answer, it's quite simple, though I hope you know the reasonings behind it" the housecarl shook her head and leaned back in her chair, still a little shaken by how the bosmer decided to turn into a vampire. Lydia gulped and gave her a feigned smirk "I'm alright, I just...need to know" the bosmer blinked a few times before giving her answer. "I wanted to become more powerful, that's the only reason" Lydia observed her quietly for a few moments and she noticed the look in her eye, she very much intended to keep her powers until she thought otherwise. Lydia decided that that was enough and she didn't press for Irina to elaborate on what that meant. Even though the nord already had a hunch as to why she took the power.

The mortal woman suppressed a smile, Irina was a gentle woman. No matter how nonchalant she seemed on the outside the woman was very gentle. She willingly became a vampire to protect the people, she'd told Lydia once when she was very drunk almost four years ago. Irina had been thane of Whiterun and her hold as well as the thane of Falkreath, just when she barely discovered her dragonborn nature. Lydia had asked her why she would risk life and limb for people she never even met and her explanation startled her.

 _Irina had said she was nothing before she came to Skyrim, and that she still was. Mind you, Irina was well into her drinks, loving them strong and she was into her fifth ale. Before she was such a heavyweight... and answered the question as if as though it were obvious._

 _"I want to die"_

 _Lydia removed the bottle of mead from her lips and stared at the bomser incredulously. "What?" The elf nodded and made to open another bottle but the nord stopped her, "don't even try it, explain what you just said now"_

 _Irina blinked and tried to make her sentence sound as structured as possible. "I want to die…in service of the people of Skyrim, It's hard to explain, Lydia but it gives a bosmer like me purpose" the nord scoffed and drank her second ale. Of course it did, she was drunk, she didn't mean what she said._

Lydia hadn't asked her about it the morning after, though her actions and what she said made the nord weary on more than one occasion that she did actually mean what she said. Now, here she was, the undead dragonborn, asking for her acceptance in her choice. The brunette glanced quickly to Serana whose hand rested atop the bosmer's her pale thumb moving in slow circles.

Maybe she could change the bosmer and her views.

"So, I've wanted to tell you because... I wanted to know if you would still accept what I've become or not" as soon as the words left her mouth the nord gave a smile, it was a beautiful smile. One that made the bosmer's ears burn "Irina I'm getting old not afraid, of course I do" the wood elf let out a relieved sigh and after a few moments laughed lightly. Irina shook her head "for some reason, I expected that to be your answer" Lydia walked over to her and clasped her forearm. "just to make a mental note on your part I'd like you to visit more often" Irina sheepishly smiled and nodded squeezing her forearm back in return.

"you can rest assured that I will…" Serana slowly removed her hand from atop the dovahkiin's and smiled at the two, it was good…to see that Irina had been worrying over nothing. The fire had cracked catching the dovahkiin's attention her eyes found Serana and saw how the fire made her skin seem more radiant, smirking Lydia found the bosmer staring.

"now then, how did you and my thane meet?" Lydia asked glancing over at Serana, who blinked in surprise but spoke nonetheless "that's a little complicated"

The three women conversed for quite a long amount of time, because when the two vampires left Breezehome it was midday. Irina let out a long and tired sigh, "I thought for a moment she was going to hack me into pieces, she may be pregnant but that woman's skills with a greatsword-" Irina shook her head and shuddered remembering one time they came across a bandit camp and Lydia cut an outlaw with two blows to his torso. "anyone else you want to speak with?"

"I've already told her to tell others, she knows who I'm referring to so we needn't worry about that...though we cannot stay in Whiterun for much longer" granted they'd been inside a house for the majority of the time they'd been in the city but the elf couldn't take any chances with the Dawnguard up and about. Whiterun is where she had first met Durak, and orc who had stopped her in the middle of the road to ask her to join. One could see how that made the elf worry, Serana spoke "do you want to start heading out?" the elf nodded taking a look at Breezehome. "Yes, I don't want to endanger Lydia what with the Dawnguard" Serana nodded in understanding and they both exited the city, on the way Serana asked "where to next?" the elf sighed and pointed to the tallest mountain in Skyrim, "were going there but first…we need to get to Ivarstead, are you ready to do some walking?" Serana crossed her arms over her chest and smirked "of course I am" the dovahkiin smirked back as they continued their walk.


	6. Just a Whim, Really

The walk was unexpectedly long on the way to Ivarstead, it took them two days of travel. By the time they made it Serana and Irina were more than just a little tired. It was almost night and the dovahkiin and Serana were just entering the town, the elf glanced at the mountain that they were to climb with a sense of dread, she thought her days of sleep would prepare her for the climb but she thought wrong. The two remained quiet for most of the journey only talking to each other when it was needed, and the occasional question from Serana, but other than that it was fairly quiet.

Serana couldn't blame her, they were going to see the Greybeards her masters in the way of the voice. Of course she would be in her own thoughts for a while, she was pretty nervous for Whiterun just imagine with her own teachers. As they walked down the road delving further into town the bosmer's eyes perked up slightly when her eyes caught the sight of a certain beggar. The bosmer cleared her throat and said "I'll be back, I'm going to feed"

Irina had fed on animals on their way to the town, as had Serana. Irina was over the fact of drinking blood, it didn't bother her anymore and it didn't take her long to get over it either.

The pale woman followed the elf's eyes and caught sight of the beggar whose name, unbeknownst to her was Narfi. Irina had seen him many times when she came up and down High Hrothgar for food and supplies to bring her masters and herself. She'd joined the Dark Brotherhood only recently in her three months of leaving the Greybeards and he was one of the contracts given to her by Nazir.

"I'm not going to stop you, go on ahead" Serana said casually, the nord looked around for the nearest chair to sit in while Irina trekked forward down the dirt road. The beggar was on the other side of a river running through the small town, he resided in an old abandoned house on the opposite side of the river, the old thing was worn down and looked like one of the houses you'd see in Helgen. The elf easily jumped over the stretch of water landing on her feet gracefully. Narfi had his back to her drinking a bottle of ale mumbling something incoherent.

The beggar was half drunk as he stumbled over to the broken house, he leaned against a destroyed wall with his head resting on the wood. She made no move to hide the sound of her footsteps and he noticed her almost immediately.

As the bosmer approached him Narfi cast her a backwards look, he was just covered by the destroyed house perfectly. "are you here to just waste Narfi's time, elf?" he asked her gruffly. The tone of his voice and the way he said the word elf made her eyebrow twitch and she murmured "and here I thought I was going to regret killing a beggar" He gave her a distasteful look, glancing at her from head to toe before meeting her gaze once more.

After another few moments of silence his face twisted into that of annoyance and asked her aggressively "You elves make Narfi nervous, do you need something from me or am I going to have to ask the guards for help?" Irina approached him before speaking in a calm tone, despite her displeasure at how he was talking to her. But she couldn't blame him for having rude manners, the man was mentally challenged after all.

"There is something I want, actually …It's your life" she said sweetly baring her fangs causing the man's eyes to widen in shock and drop his bottle of ale, not even a second later he bolted from her arm's length. Irina easily caught up with him and twisted his arm behind him, her other hand went to his mouth to muffle the small scream that erupted from his throat, she pushed him up against an intact wall of the rundown house that shook from the impact.

He sobbed into her hand from the pain while the bosmer stood upright, her grip tightening all the while. She sunk her teeth into his neck not even trying to drink his blood just bleed him out, his muffled screaming grew louder in her palm which enticed her to sap even more blood from him, can't have a guard seeing her do this, killing people and guards were a different level of…difficulty. After a minute his shoulders slumped and he began to shake from the amount of blood he lost, she retracted her teeth from his neck and licked her lips. He didn't taste horrible, but his blood didn't compare to the lingering taste she had on her lips when she awoke from her four day nap. The dovahkiin turned him around and noticed how deathly pale his features looked, yet he was still alive. Narfi has already been thin but now, his cheeks were nearly hollow and his eyes looked sunken in. She drank so much that he hadn't the strength to move, she winced in disgust at how his skinny chest rose and fell, he was thin enough for his ribs to be seen clearly through his skin.

Irina reached for her ebony dagger that hung at her waist, holding it deftly in one hand while using her other to heal the puncture wounds on his neck. "does this mean you'll spare Narfi?" he asked weakly while she healed his puncture wound, she had him sit on the floor gently and checked his face and arms for any bruises. The dragonborn glanced at him and sighed, she did feel a little horrible "oh honey no, just setting up a scene, I personally think it's easier than it looks but Festus seems to think otherwise..." Narfi's eyes widened as much as they could from their half lidded state and opened his mouth to scream for help but hadn't the strength to.

Irina took ahold of his wrist and slashed into it deeply, blood seeped out of his skin at an alarming rate and the bosmer found herself mesmerized with how much gushed out despite her feeding on him. The blood pooled around him and she took a small step back as to not step in it. She took a hold of the iron dagger that hung at his waist and left it in the palm of his other hand.

The bosmer looked around the broken-down house in search of anything else that might convince the guards that the man had driven himself to suicide. Her eyes perked up when she found a few bottles of mead, she poured out the contents and laid the bottles around the nord's body. She glanced at his body and tilted her head to the side thinking of what else was needed to look convincing. After a few moments, she shook her head, "I suppose not" she mumbled to herself.

"you suppose not, what?" Irina glanced behind her, not even worried since she already recognized the voice that belonged to her current companion. "it's not important" she spoke dismissively moving over to her, Serana glanced down at her and to Narfi whose breathing had slowed down immensely, the man glanced at Serana and asked her with a desperate tone "Please, help me" his eyebrows were scrunched and his lips were already turning violet.

The pale woman glanced at the nord's wounds and then spoke to the elf, "this looks rather convincing, what did you mean to make it look like he killed himself?" the bosmer seemed surprise at how calmly Serana was processing the situation, "yes…but let's not talk about it here I'd rather not be seen with a corpse"

Irina moved to head out of the house but Serana took ahold of her wrist and pulled her back. The dovahkiin was about an entire foot shorter than the nord so she had to look up at her "what are you doing…?" Irina trailed off slowly, the nord leaned down and squinted towards her lips. The elf found it hard to breathe when the nord placed her palm on the elf's cheek with her thumb resting on the edge of her mouth. The taller used her thumb to wipe away some leftover blood that was on her lips and chin, "need to drink more…gracefully dovahkiin" she said almost like a mother. Serana wiped the blood off her thumb on her palm whilst Irina rolled her eyes. "you can be so aggravatingly pompous when you want to, nord"

"I try, bosmer" Serana said swiping her index finger up to the wood elf's nose teasingly, the shorter woman blinked before opening her mouth to speak but after a pause closed it and walked forward without a word. Serana smugly walked behind the elf. The Nord has caught the faintest of pink on the elf's cheeks.

Once inside the Vilemyr Inn, Irina walked up to the counter and threw down forty septims to the innkeep. The women rented a single room since there wasn't any more than one available; not like it mattered they intended to get the same room in the first place. "Ten for the room and thirty for how many ales that can get me" immediately Wilhelm, the innkeep, merrily brought out Black-Briar mead making the elf's eyes widen in surprise. The dovahkiin thanked him and held the bottles in either hand walking to their room. The Nord trailer behind her with a disapproving look.

As soon as they entered their room Irina changed into more comfortable clothes and Serana did also. Though she had more trouble getting out of her normal attire since she had more…elaborate clothing. As soon as they were both comfortable, the two made themselves at home. Serana was sitting in a chair near the bed with a book in her lap, something called The Black Arrow. Meanwhile the elf was lying face down into the featherbed taking up the whole space.

"So, that man and you, what happened?" Serana asked with a curious tone in her voice. The bronze skinned woman moved her head to the side so she could speak without the bed muffling her voice, "I killed him for a single reason, nothing personal" Serana tilted her head to the side and asked "which is?" Irina wondered if she had to tell the woman that she was an assassin, but then again what harm could come from it? She was a vampire after all, it's not like she could casually go up to a guard and report the crime.

"Have you ever heard of the Dark Brotherhood?" the elf asked shifting onto her side with a hand to keep her head up, "yeah... they're a group of assassins who kill for money right?" Irina clicked her tongue and spoke, "It's much more than being a mercenary, but something along those lines…yes, quite the tale on how I was initiated actually but anyway, someone, I don't know who paid to see that beggar's life over, I simply saw to it" it would be odd if the nord didn't look at her differently now that she knew she was an assassin.

"Who would've guessed the dragonborn is also an assassin?" the nord spoke with a raised brow, feigning innocence. The bosmer shook her head as if to say 'I dont know either' making the nord chuckle, Serana then asked her "is there anything else that I should know?" the elf hummed in thought before saying nonchalantly, "I suppose there is...I've also allied myself with the thieves guild, I'm a thief basically...but a damned good one" Irina glanced at Serana to see her accommodate herself on her chair her slim back straightened up and her legs crossed, this was the dragonborns cue to start telling her more about herself.

"I feel as if as though you have more to tell, Irina" the black haired beauty said while placing her hands over the green leather book. Gods, the way she kept her posture straight and chest out, her femininity was empowering. "I feel as if as though you want me to say more, Serana" the bosmer replied back with the same sassy tone the nord had given her. "I would be lying if I said I didn't" the bosmer moved to lie on her back and cross her arms behind her head. "I honestly haven't got a clue on what else to say" orange eyes wandered to Serana's legs, they looked so smooth...

"Want to elaborate on why you chose to be a vampire?"

The question made the dovahkiin tense slightly, why would she ask that now? It seemed so out of character for Serana to just blatantly ask such a question, then again Serana more than likely didn't piece together why it was such a personal one seeing as how they didn't know each other for very long "I already said, I did it for more power" Irina hoped that that would satisfy Serana but her countenance told her otherwise. She crossed her arms over her chest and spoke "I would prefer it if you didn't try and keep secrets with me"

There was an unsteady silence broken by the dovahkiin, "I'll tell you some other time, once I'm comfortable with you" the pale woman stared at the bosmer for awhile before she finally spoke, "I suppose I understand, though aren't you comfortable enough already? We are going to sleep with each other tonight after all" the bosmer sighed at her wording and responded coyly "on how you're phrasing it, it almost makes me think that you want to sleep with me" Serana gave her a smirk that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand, the elf kept a calm demeanor and when the woman smiled she let out a small breath. "Since it's time for questions, I have one for you" this made the nord raise a brow and ask "what is it?" Irina thought about bringing up the kiss, the dragonborn wanted to know why she did it and what she was thinking while she did it. "I'd like to know more about that kiss you gave me when I was bedridden"

This made the nord blink in surprise and she spoke "I didn't know you were awake for that" the elf shrugged and looked at her to tell more, Serana seemed calm on which made the elf calm too. "what, did you want me to be?" the nord shrugged and brushed her black hair behind her ear "I did" Irina cleared her throat and asked "why'd you do it?"

"It was mostly on a whim, you just looked so pliant…and because I think you're really…beautiful" despite her calm demeanor the woman found her cheeks becoming warm. Irina blinked twice at her flustered countenance and scratched the back of her head "well, thank you, I suppose"

The nord nodded and after some moments spoke again "So besides being an assassin and master thief, what else are you mixed up in?" the pale nord asked her, at that question the elf furrowed her brows in thought "I've got the Blades wanting to recruit me into their little organization but I'm not really interested" Serana raised a brow and asked "why wouldn't you? Didn't they used to protect the emperor or something?" well, the nord was well read in that department.

"yes, but nowadays it's quite different, there are only two members at the moment and they've a requirement for me to join that I will most certainly not do" Irina said almost venomously her eyes flickering to the floor before going back to Serana. "mind if I ask what it is you have to do?" Irina didn't think the nord could understand how she felt since she wasn't dragonborn, and certainly no warrior. The elf cleared her throat and decided to ask her what the wisest of the Greybeards had asked her long ago.

"Serana"

The woman blinked at her serious change in demeanor "yes?"

"Do you think it's better to be born good, or overcome your evil nature through great effort?" The words didn't sound like hers but Serana knew it must've correlated to the topic of the Blades, she thought for a moment before giving her answer. "the latter, it's an attempt to be better than what you are than to just know when to do everything right" as soon as the nord was done talking the elf stared at her with slightly widened eyes. Then, for what Serana hoped would last for hours the bosmer smiled at her warmly. Irina liked her smile? Please, nothing could match the elf's beauty at the moment.

Irina turned to face her and began to tell her of the Blades and Paarthurnax. It began with her explaining who Delphine and Esbern were, then about the dragon war many centuries past. Irina left out as many details about Alduin as she could because even though she slayed him, he still haunted her dreams on random nights. Then to the part that mattered the most, about how the two wanted her to kill Paarthurnax for his past crimes. Serana could see how fond the memories were to her, not.

"I refused to do so, and then not long after that I left to train on High Hrothgar anyway, I'm sure they've got the message"

There was a small pause before the dragonborn spoke once more.

"Serana, what do you know about the elder scrolls?" the question was random, but it made the woman think for a little while. Then it became obvious Irina didn't want to speak any more of those two. Serana responded with a whimsical air, "as much as anyone, not a lot, you'd figure a couple hundred years locked away with one would've given me some insight, but no turns out you don't learn much from just sleeping with something..." the elf stared at the ceiling quietly, so even the ancient vampire doesn't know anything useful...the words sunk into the dovahkiin's mind before she moved her gaze at the nord with a suspicious look on her face "are you saying you want to learn more about me?"

"I guess you'll never get to find out" she said in a flirty voice, before standing from her chair and moving to her side of the bed. The bosmers jaw went slack and she found herself staring at the nord for a few moments before clearing her throat, "excuse me?" the nord gave her smirk and shrugged "excuse you, I also need sleep" Irina stared at Serana dumbly before realizing her words and scooting over. Serana pulled the covers up to her chest and immediately fell asleep her exhaustion getting the better of her.

Irina sighed and narrowed her eyes at the pale back of the nord before moving her gaze to the ceiling, just on the morrow she would see her mentors. She knew for a certainty Paarthurnax would be accepting, there's no reason why he shouldn't. However the Greybeards are the ones the wood elf was really worried about, true the nords were lenient when it came to the dovahkiin and the rules but this strayed so very far from their philosophy when achieving enlightenment that it was hard to tell if they'd be lenient this time or not.

Her eyes went to Serana in exchange for the wood ceiling, the woman had moved about in her sleep every five minutes eventually facing Irina. Her mouth was slightly parted open and hands to her face, some strands of hair fell across her cheeks and the dovahkiin resisted the urge to brush them back behind her ear. Her gaze lingered on the nord for a few more moments before deciding to finally shut her own eyes and sleep.

The wood elf awoke with her eyes still closed in a vain attempt to go back to sleep, when it didn't work she gave a quiet huff. She heard a tiny sound that was Serana's voice. The bosmer opened her eyes a crack and once her vision cleared she found Serana dressing herself, or at least attempting to. The nord had her black leather pants on and now needed to tie her corset in the back, her red undershirt was already in place but now she needed the corset to cooperate. Irina heard frustrated mumbles and watched delicate hands struggle with the strings. Her back was turned to the elf and Irina found herself holding back laughter... what could she say? It was funny to see nobility struggle.

The bosmer silently moved up from the bed and let her bare feet touch the wooden floor with a barely audible creak. She crept up from behind the nord and took a hold of her wrists prying them away, the touch startled Serana making her tense slightly, she felt how calloused the bosmer's hands were. "relax, I'm helping" Irina said tiredly, her voice sounded cracked from just waking up. The nord relaxed and let her tie her strings, "thank you" she said gratefully, the elf merely shrugged it off "It's nothing" she said with a yawn, Serana let out a small breath when the strings were given a tight pull and she stood up straight.

Irina took a step back and let the nord grab the rest of her clothing, Serana had very pale skin, but it didn't look bad. At least, not on her. Once she was fully dressed Serana glanced at Irina who'd been watching her the whole time, she pinned her hood on her armor once more before clearing her throat "thanks again" the elf shrugged and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, "The journey to High Hrothgar is to be a long one, half a day to climb it at least, you wouldn't prefer to stay here and wait?" Serana crossed her arms over her chest, "are you kidding? This would be a chance missed to see the Greybeards"

"Alright then, let me change and then-" she cut herself off hearing a loud crash from outside their room. Irina raised an eyebrow at Serana who shook her head in confusion, the two women went to the door and opened it just a little so they could both see what was going on. Irina's heart sank when her eyes found Celann and two other dawnguard members point their crossbows to the innkeeper.

"Don't pretend as if you don't know, two women, one a nord and the other the dovahkiin herself. Where are they?" Celann said the last part in a dangerous tone, the innkeeper glanced at the room that Irina was staying in, Irina's eyes were wide when they locked eyes and she thought that Wilhelm would sell them out for sure but when he glanced back at Celann he said "I don't know" the nord knew her from when she discovered that the ghost inside Shroud Hearth Barrow next to the inn was really a man gone crazy, she had been welcome to the inn ever since. But their friendship wasn't something she'd considered special, even so he still... The elf took a weary step back.

"Irina what's wrong?" Serana asked seeing her distraught expression, "those men…they're Dawnguard they'll kill him if I don't do something" she said in a hurried tone, the elf was quickly strapping her deathbrand gauntlets in place and wore her helm, when the bosmer reached for her sword that was by the bed Serana asked "are you just going out like that?" it would be a pointless battle if she did, her whole torso was exposed if they got a bolt stuck in her midsection or if she lost her footing it would be over in a heartbeat.

"I cannnot just do nothing" she hissed back at the nord, Serana flinched, this was the first time seeing the woman frustrated and the nord already felt nervous. The pale woman stayed silent but said after a couple moments "I'm going to help you" Irina blinked but spoke in an even tone "do what you will" and then emerged from the room. The innkeeper's eyes widened when he saw the elf approach Celann.

"Dovahkiin no!" Celann glanced at Wilhelm and made an annoyed face, "so you did have her" he lowered his crossbow and Wilhelm was under the impression that that was it, but another step closer and the breton had punched him square in the jaw making the elf's face twist into anger. "Irina, Isran was furious once he found out you were a vampire, he said he recognized your change at first glance in Whiterun" he spoke casually letting the nord fall to the floor in pain. the bosmer felt her chest tighten at Wilhelm's vulnerability but then the man's words sank into her head, Isran was at Whiterun? If that was true then he must've seen her with Lydia.

As if to answer her unspoken question Celann spoke "He had to really do some awful things to that housecarl of yours, let me say she did not come quietly and he had to put a few scratches before she finally relented" he finished with a tone that the elf couldn't identify, her eyes must've surely deceived her because she saw the faintest trace of a smirk on his face. Irina's nostrils flared and she took in a deep breath, "is she alive?" she asked hopefully. Celann took note of her expression cleared his throat, the little smirk gone before he spoke "yes, she's alive"

Irina felt a wave of relief wash over her and before she could even ask about where the leader of the Dawnguard was himself the breton spoke "we can do this one of two ways dovahkiin, we can go and get you and your friend to Fort Dawnguard so you can talk to Isran, or we take you two by force" Serana made a face at how easily the breton thinks the task will be. "You really believe Isran will speak to me about this, peacefully? He'll kill me, and Serana for certain" Celann let out a distressed breath.

"I'd rather not fight you, Irina" he said, "just think about it, I've already sent Agmaer off to look for you just imagine his relief once he sees you're well" the bosmer's orange eyes glinted dangerously, Celann didn't know about the nord's death so they haven't discovered castle Volkihar yet, thank the divines. Though…didn't Agmaer mention that the Dawnguard had it out for her now? Then a new question popped into her mind, "Celann...were you with Isran while he was mistreating Lydia?"

Celann was a man of honor, the dovahkiin knew that. So she knew he would tell her the hard truth no matter how badly it made him look in the moment, so when he swallowed the lump in his throat and said in a gruff voice "yes" Irina didn't care much for the man's offer anymore, he could've stopped whatever it was Isran was doing to Lydia but didn't.

"Thank you for the offer, but no" Celann closed his eyes and his lips formed a tight line, "I didn't want to fight you, dovahkiin" this made the elf raise her sword and place herself into a stance "many don't want to either" he readied his crossbow when his eyes caught her making the first move. She charged at him with her sword going for a front blow, surprised by her speed he hastily blocked her with his crossbow, her attack had been very precise and pinpointed so after a few seconds the crossbow broke in half.

The breton cursed and took a step back unsheathing his own Dawnguard sword Irina knew being hit with one of those would burn like the flames of a dragon thanks to her newfound vampiric blood.

The two other dawnguard took a step forward moving in to help but the breton raised a hand. "stop, she's no armor in place besides gauntlets and a helm, let me handle this" one was a man clad in Dawnguard heavy armor with a warhammer strapped to their back. He had black hair and a beard that covered most of his face, while the other was in the same armor but with a helm that covered their entire face so Irina wasn't sure if it was a woman or man underneath. The unidentifiable one had two swords hanging at their waists.

The two backed away and stood by the wall with their weapons at the ready, while Serana was doing the same. Good, at least she had the common sense not to fight the other two alone. Irina was furious and it showed through her countenance, but her mind had to remain calm otherwise she would lose the fight. Still, to hurt a pregnant woman...

Their swords clashed and the sound of metal singing echoed through the inn, the people who were already inside had hastily left while some others watched from the corner.

Wilhelm had crawled behind his counter and stayed low to the ground. Celann's eyes went to the elf's torso and immediately the elf knew where he was going to strike next, "MUL QAH DIIV" the words had barely left her mouth in time to protect her body from the breton's blade cutting her in half. Orange and blue armor swirled around her body, while Celann's eyes widened.

The dovahkiin hissed out air through clenched teeth, while Dragon Aspect had saved her from the killing blow the forced had knocked out the air from her lungs. The breton snapped back to attention and angrily side stepped around her to slash at her once more. She blocked him with her sword while gripping her side with only one hand to push back she knew that he would overpower her, she bit her jaw in order to mask her pain and did something that caught all the bystanders, Dawnguard and Serana by surprise. Irina released the grip on her sword and stepped back, the man fell forward with a surprised sound coming from his throat.

Before Celann was able to regain his balance Irina had grabbed ahold of his shoulder and arm twisting it behind his back and didn't let go until she heard a loud crack. The breton's eyes widened and for an instant the man saw white. Celann let out a scream and sank to the floor, his arm hung loosely at his side and she knew that it must've been agonizing. Hearing the bone break and seeing the limp arm hang made the elf wince, The Dawnguard with him, seeing that Celann had been bested by the bosmer stood upright and the bigger of the two grabbed ahold of his warhammer and was poised at the ready while the other was doing the same with both sword in either hand.

Just as Serana and Irina were about to attack, Celann spoke in a harsh voice to his subordinates "sheathe your weapons- let her go…"

"but Celann if we do Isran will want an explanation and what do we tell him when he's found we've gone to Ivar-"

"I said let her go, you gibbering oaf! dovahkiin, the next time we meet I swear to Akatosh I will have you dragged to Fort Dawnguard to kneel in front of Isran" Celann spoke in a strained voice. Irina calmed her breathing and bent over grabbing her sword, her side was throbbing in pain but she didn't want it to show so steadily she asked Serana "do you have everything?" the pale woman nodded and added "I grabbed your armor also, let's go" the bosmer nodded and walked out of the inn leaving not looking back but she felt their eyes piercing right through her.

As soon as they stepped out of the inn, Irina fell to her knees startling Serana. "are you ok?" the bosmer's face looked strained and she said in a light tone "by the eight, he really meant to kill me..." Dragon Aspect had faded away completely at this point leaving the elf in just her helm and gauntlets. Serana moved her shirt up slightly to where the breton had struck her and her eyes widened, a huge purple bruise had marked the woman's flesh. "Serana, could you help me in standing?"

The undead nord nodded and grabbed a hold of the bronze skinned woman's hand and hoisted her up. Irina hissed in pain at the movement but relaxed and leaned against the wall of the inn, she took in a deep breath and concentrated magic into her palm. Irina wasn't too skilled in restoration but her magic had to be better than nothing. She placed her palm on the bruise and let the magic disperse all around the area, the bruise itself didn't leave her skin but the color lightened and the pain was reduced.

"Serana, forget about the Greybeards, I've no intention of putting them in danger as well, and while I know they can handle themselves I thought the same with Lydia...we need to head back to the castle" Irina spoke out of breath, she had a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead.

The nord nodded before setting off with Irina to find a carriage to take them all the way back to Solitude.


	7. Firebrand Wine

Serana's eyes took notice of the other vampire's sullen face. Her head was downcast and her lips tight, she'd been holding a rock in her left hand that had sharp edges and dug into the skin of her palms. It hurt, though the elf didn't care, she needed a distraction. The nord could understand why Irina felt worried, and angry and a whole mixture of other negative emotions with her housecarl being held in custody of the Dawnguard. The pale woman had kept to herself while they rid together in the carriage, though to be frank; that was probably a mistake. They were nearly to Solitude maybe another two hours at the least. The journey had been a hard one it reflected on Irina's face and the vampire was feeling tired herself, the nord had felt her eyelids grow heavy with every passing minute.

"You've not slept for most of this damn ride, isn't that right?" Irina asked as smoothly as possible. Though her voice sounded harsh from not talking most of the day.

The pale woman raised her head to see Irina staring back at her, she managed a small smile at the thought of her worrying and shook her head, "no I haven't, that's usually your job" the bosmer stayed quiet ignoring the joke though she silently nodded. She gripped the rock tighter for a few more minutes until the pain became sharp enough for her to drop it with a soundless gasp. Irina sighed shakily and watched the trees they passed on the road while flexing her cut hand. Serana furrowed her brows and internally cursed herself for not being able to help, but what could she say in this situation?

As Serana thought over what she could say the bosmer looked around the area, it looked safe enough. Though she couldn't be too careful. Irina inhaled sharply before saying "Laas yah nir" The whisper startled Serana and she looked to the elf for an explanation. Irina looked around them lazily, and finally after a couple minutes set her eyes on the nord "I simply checked to see if we were being followed, fortunately I was wrong…sleep now, Serana, I've no promises we won't be stopped again in Solitude"

"Was that dovahzul?" She asked in wonder, the elf nodded and rested her right hand on her torso. "Yes, it detects any undead or life around me but only I can see them" she explained whilst attempting to heal her left side once more. Her magic lasted for no more than three minutes, the light gone from her hand and she still felt the soreness. "Just wait till we get back to the castle, the potions I gave you will heal that in hours"

Irina nodded and leaned back in her seat, trying to relax her muscles. "Sleep now, this might be the only chance to"

"I think I can wait..." she trailed off looking at the seat with a frown. If Irina hadn't been in such a sullen mood Serana might've laughed even though she knew the wood elf was only trying to help; she didn't want to act conceited in front of her but she was royalty, she couldn't sleep in a carriage! it was against what her mother had taught her. The bosmer looked over her expression and waved her hand dismissively,

"Do what you will, Serana" she leaned forward to grab the rock and laid back into the seats. The elf clutched the rock close to her chest and tipped her head back, she shut her eyes and that was that. The pale woman watched her for some moments noticing her furrowed brows, the nord felt something stir in her chest and quickly moved her eyes to the wilderness of Skyrim, they were currently in Hjaalmarch. Despite not wanting to at first, the nord found herself falling asleep to the gentle bumps of the carriage, the marsh lands made it very easy to ride over.

Serana tried not to fall asleep so easily but it didn't last, her eyelids felt like they weighed tons so she gave in and shut them. Serana got herself comfortable by folding her cape and setting it down, she rested her head on the folded fabric and finally fell asleep in some comfort.

Their driver glanced behind his back to see two women breathing gently.

Once they made it to Solitude Irina paid the man four times as much as she was supposed to, she knew with the civil war an old man whose a carriage driver more than likely won't get much gold since no one would dare risk the wildlife or soldiers. The man took it gratefully giving Irina a smile and she smiled tiredly back. The bosmer motioned for Serana to start walking and they did at a sluggish pace.

When they finally entered the city and into The Winking Skeever Irina rented a room and basically dropped fifty septims on the counter before heading for the second floor.

Serana watched her walk ahead before nodding to the innkeep and following the elf. Irina left the door open for Serana and was sitting by a table near the wall, she had taken off her helmet and was inspecting it absently. Now that Irina was near a bed and warm- she couldn't sleep; the nord entered just a few moments after her and closed the door quietly. The wooden floor creaking had alerted the elf of her presence but she didn't even bother giving her a glance.

Irina licked her thumb and wiped off some dirt from the Deathbrand helmet, she'd gone through a lot of trouble to get this armor, she was not going to have it be dented and dirtied now. Miraak, the bosmer still didn't know who he was really. Irina rubbed her temples at the number of things she had to do and let out a dejected sigh. Seeing this the nord sat in the chair next to her, "are you alright?" The dovahkiin furrowed her brows and shook her head, she set the piece of armor down on the wooden table. Serana felt something stir in her chest at the woman's expression, but she didn't know what it was. Just that it…hurt? To see the dovahkiin in a sad state.

"Not quite, Serana…" she said dully unstrapping her gauntlets, the armor had made her build look more muscular but as the armor pieces came off Serana could see that, yes, the elf had toned muscles much more than a woman would normally have, but the nord could also see that she was much smaller than one would expect with all the armor on. Irina made to remove her breastplate but winced in pain when she moved her arm, Celann had gotten her good. It still shook Irina that the man intended to kill her, looks as if as though Agmaer was right; the members of the Dawnguard did despise her.

The nord moved forward and undid her straps for her, the bosmer mumbled a thanks and let out a small sigh when the stalhrim fell to the floor. Irina was left in her small-clothes and Serana found her eyes moving to her torso where purple and black had resided where Celann had struck.

She placed her fingertips on the elf's left side and flinched when Irina winced, the elf relaxed after a few moments and allowed the touch. The nord sighed "You need to be more careful, next time use a shield or something" The flesh was bruised a dark purple almost becoming a black color, Irina cleared her throat. It was already humiliating enough she'd been bested by that Breton, she didn't need Serana nit-picking her about it either.

Serana placed her hand atop the elf's forearm "honestly…" the black haired beauty traced the white lines against her tan skin, the dovahkiin turned her attention to the pale hand on her arm and her skin tingled at the contact. She smiled teasingly at Irina upon seeing this and the elf quickly retracted her arm in embarrassment. Serana used the back of her hand to hide her smile making Irina sigh , "Goodnight" she said sternly before walking back to the bed.

Gold eyes were met with a very toned back, though it was the only part of her body that was mostly intact. With scars on her arms and legs and even torso the nord found it surprising that her back had nothing to show for her back.

Eventually the nord felt sleep overtake her and moved to the bed in place of the chair. She awoke while Irina was still fast asleep next to her. Which didn't surprise the nord, the long ride from Whiterun to Solitude had been tiring and emotionally stressful for the elf. Normally the black haired nord would've been all for sleeping in but they couldn't exactly stay in one place for long; they stood out from the common people, should someone take a look into their eyes or simply start whispering about the dragonborn then that'd serve as a problem.

Despite all that, Serana didn't want to move from her relaxed state just yet… especially since they were returning to castle Volkihar, her home. While though that was where she grew up and was raised, it didn't feel like a home to her in the slightest, maybe because she didn't have good memories there…or just because of her parents. She'd much rather prefer to stay away, she'd preferred the outdoors even though she had just barely experienced it. It was the beautiful bosmer lying next to her that showed her the outdoors in the first place, and because of that the nord felt indebted to her for some reason even when she knew that she shouldn't. Serana couldn't help herself and placed her palm against the wood elf's cheek.

Her skin was soft and Serana longed to feel more…but she didn't;in fear she would wake up. She wondered of what the elf thought of her, what her opinion was of the nord. Serana could tell everything of Irina that she admired. Irina was beautiful, strong and evidently independent unlike Serana who was locked up in a castle most of her life and then a crypt in her adult years, with a small sigh she removed her fingers from the elf's face and decided not to think about her problems, despite how many she had and still needed to be talked about. The nord furrowed her brows and sighed while shaking her head.

"Irina..." Serana said softly shaking her shoulder gently. She would've let her sleep for longer but with the Dawnguard active, she didn't want to take any chances. The elf groaned and shifted getting herself more comfortable making the other woman annoyed. "Irina, wake up" the nord said louder, when Irina didn't get up Serana scoffed and rubbed her temples, "Irina it's time to-" she was cut off when the elf threw a pillow in her face, the nord was stunned and she felt her cheeks grow warm from embarrassment as well as anger, she was about to say something but her mind went blank when Irina slowly arose from the bed.

"Serana you are testing your boundaries, when it comes to my sleep it goes undisturbed" An exposed bronze body was naked for her eyes to see, her small clothes must've slipped off when she moved around in her sleep. Serana remained silent and simply stared in awe. The map of scars she had come to know so well had left her mind for a moment and she paid more close attention to the elf's toned muscles and of course her breasts, by the gods she couldn't keep her eyes off her breasts…. her words had completely flown over her head. Irina had come to notice her staring and noticed her undergarments were gone. With a small sigh the elf laid a knee on the bed and leaned forward to Serana whose blush grew even more.

Irina reached past her and grabbed her small clothes. "You nords, I've had it up to here with you nords" the wood elf spoke motioning to her temple.

Serana blinked rapidly and placed a hand to hide her flushed face. Though the dovahkiin was more than convinced of Serana's attraction to her now because of her demeanor, she's been noticing the pale woman eyeing areas that don't need anymore than two seconds of attention and it's been going on for awhile now, but Irina wasn't sure of the feelings behind them, if they were just lust or infatuation the dovahkiin couldn't tell. She was getting a mixture of both from her, and she didn't know herself if she was starting to feel anything back. If she was to be honest with herself, she would say that Serana had grown on her but she wouldn't call the feelings romantic in any way. It was more lust than anything.

Irina pushed those thoughts out of her head and decided to think about her apparel. She didn't expect to fight anyone on her way back to the castle but Agmaer was quick in finding castle Volkihar and he was fairly new in the Dawnguard, not to mention that she had Celann primarily, and the rest of the Dawnguard looking for her. With a sigh she decided to wear her Deathbrand armor out, the inside was leather so it wasn't uncomfortable but she hated being too obvious in public.

Irina moved around the bed to find the pieces of her armor scattered all over the wooden floor. Which was fairly quick, while she was strapping her breastplate in Serana was tying her corset strings and quickly got herself dressed. Much better time than the previous attempt, Irina still had to strap the right side of her armor but the nord had moved over to her and quickly got it done, "I don't get how it takes this long to strap your breastplate in every morning when I just did it in two seconds" The elf seemed taken aback by this and spoke in a mocking tone "well, my Lady Serana it's quite difficult to strap oneself's armor simply because you have to do so with-" Serana cut her off with her finger being placed on her lips, the elf stared back at her with a passive face. "alright I get it, just stop with the Lady Serana" she said with an exasperated tone

Irina only gave her a disinterested look before slipping on her boots and gauntlets, the bosmer neglected wearing her helmet since the day was going to be warm. Serana wore the same royal armor as usual, only until they got all their things and left the room in a good state did they decide to leave. Irina stepped out of the door with sluggish steps and waited outside with her arms crossed for Serana. She'd talked to some people inside about the Dawnguard and what they knew about the organization: Irina on the other hand didn't care for information, she just wanted blood.

The sun was unusually hot today, it didn't bother them too much though since Irina had fed not too long ago on Erikur, a pompous noble fuck and had taken enough not to kill him but to have him bedridden for a few days. While Serana had taken blood from the innkeeper while he was sleeping. As they exited Solitude Irina rested her left hand on the hilt of her sword, she was tense to find more Dawnguard lurking about. They went around the bend of Solitude and past the docks, they were walking past the lighthouse when Serana spoke "only about fifteen more minutes till we reach the jetty"

"We'd best hurry then" Irina responded flatly, the nord remained silent and they trekked forward once more. Upon reaching the boat the elf looked mildly surprised that Serana had knelt down to untie the rope that held the jetty in place.

Serana untied the boat from the dock before speaking, "Irina, she'll be alright I doubt they're doing anything worse than interrogation, Celann was just trying to get into your head" the dragonborn looked down to the nord who stared back up at her, Irina shook her head slowly and reached out her hand for Serana to take. Hesitantly, the nord slipped her delicate hand into the elf's and let out a small sound when she was hoisted up to her feet. Irina released her hand almost immediately and responded "I thought the same, but Celann looked as if as though he was telling the truth, I don't think they'd kill her but…if she suffered wounds or something that would harm the child, I know I'd never gain her forgiveness again"

Serana prodded and asked reluctantly "does it mean that much to you? She'd know it wasn't your fault" the dragonborn stopped midway entering the boat and she looked to the water before answering with pained features, though Serana did not see them she could hear it in her voice.

"It means everything to me"

Upon arriving on the island Irina looked at the castle in silent admiration, she still couldn't believe that no adventurer had bothered to step onto this island, had she been given a boat she'd have killed all the vampires inside and claimed the ruined castle for herself. Though Harkon was a different matter, she didn't know if she could kill yet. Serana's hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her trance and she glanced up to see the undead nord's face, "It's huge I know, now let's go inside no doubt my father would want to know where we've been this past week" somehow the thought of explaining herself to anybody disgusted Irina. Probably because of her strength and status in the world, to be thane wasn't as high as a jarl but being dragonborn was. At the same time Harkon had much more experience with the Vampire Lord than she did so even if she were the more powerful in strength as a human, he could tear her to shreds in his Vampire Lord form. Irina bit down on her jaw and spoke, "yes, much explaining to do" Irina tightened the knot on the boat unreasonably tight and let it go to make sure the boat didn't rock away with the ocean. Serana crouched down to meet her level in front of her seeing her squinted eyes and scrunched brows only made her look angered not compliant. The elf's orange eyes peered at her with a questioning look "what's wrong, Irina?"

She hadn't noticed before but the nord's eyes shone golden with a reddish hue, while hers and the rest of the vampires were orange with a dulled yellow. With the exception of Harkon, his eyes were more like Serana's if not even more deadly.

Irina bit down on her jaw and Serana noticed it this time, it made her jaw seem more perfect than what it already was. The elf abruptly stood up and gently took a hold of her forearm hoisting the pale woman up to her feet, "I'm alright, Serana" Irina gave her a reassuring squeeze; she wasn't stupid, she knew there was something that bothered her. Aside from Lydia. Irina stared at her in a silent plea to keep the nord from asking questions. After some moments after the bosmer thought it safe, she released her arm and walked to the entrance. Serana sighed and followed Irina walking up to the castle, the nord knew that Irina didn't like opening up at all and she didn't either to be honest but to be shut out by the bosmer, made her feel...uneasy.

"Now to speak with your damned father" Irina had muttered under her breath, Serana blinked and asked "did you say something?" the bosmer shook her head said with nonchalant tone to her voice, "I just said that I'm to report to your father of where we've been" Irina knew where his room was so finding him was easy, she left Serana in the main hall while she walked up to the door of his room and once there, stared at the door with dread. She took in a breath and composed herself before knocking to let Harkon know she was going to come in, after a few seconds she opened the door and shut it behind her.

Harkon was sitting beside the fire in a throne, he looked up from the burning embers and to Irina who was approaching him calmly. The nord settled himself in his chair and waited for her to stand in front of him, Harkon's skin and eyes looked different with the fire illuminating them, he looked more...intimidating and Irina found herself walking quicker to stand in front of him. Once she was Harkon spoke "I see you've returned, I hadn't realized you left with Serana until Garan had informed me" Irina ran a hand through her hair before answering, "yes, as I made to leave she wanted to come with me to do a couple of...errands, shall we call it" the man scratched his beard with a smirk as if he knew something the bosmer didn't, and Irina found that annoying. She was clearly good at hiding it though, seeing as how Harkon didn't seem at all to catch on on her feelings of distaste.

"Yes of course, Serana used to always be shut up in this castle her seeking to be outside doesn't surprise me, anyway I'm glad that you came to me because I needed to speak with you" he said Irina blinked a few times in surprise, "might I ask what you need to speak to me about?" he smiled and stood from his throne, "in a minute, would you like a drink?" the elf seemed taken aback by his comment, did he mean an alcoholic drink? She had avoided those since becoming a vampire she didn't think being drunk was something she could do anymore. "of course, what do you have?" Harkon chuckled before going to the table in his room and grabbing two goblets and something small, it looked to be a metal. He tossed her a goblet from across the room and smirked when she caught it effortlessly. He moved to some cabinet and pulled out a wine bottle, it had a label that she couldn't quite make out but as he returned to his throne she made out 'Firebrand Wine'

Irina became mildly pleased her feelings of distaste for Harkon slowly fading away "That's a fine choice of drink, my Lord" Harkon glanced at her countenance and chuckled at her slight change in mood: though he could still tell that she was bothered by something. "I hadn't seen any alcohol here, I'd always assumed that vampires couldn't get drunk so no one here ever bothered" the dovahkiin said and reached out her goblet when he motioned for her to so he could pour the wine. Harkon listened to her words and spoke with a passive face "we can very much be intoxicated, Irina, now before I ask of you anything I'm going to need you to trust me" the elf tilted her head to the side with confusion, did he already suspect her? As he poured her drink with the grace only a noble could have his eyes locked onto hers. It was as if he had timed it perfectly because he lifted the tip of the bottle so none spilled, "do you feel as if as though...I trust you, Irina?"

The bosmer loved to drink so she drank half her goblet and licked her lips before answering, "Serana had mentioned that you had an assignment to test my loyalty but I was unconscious, so if I am to be honest...my instincts tell me that you don't" the dovahkiin drank the rest of her wine and Harkon already picking up on her love for the wine leaned forward to pour her more, to which she gratefully accepted. The nord downed his goblet in one go before pouring himself another, "you're not wrong, see I don't doubt your abilities and...I'd rather not make you be loyal to me because I like to earn loyalty from my subjects" he said passively.

"There are some things I've wanted to speak with you about" Irina said taking a cautious sip of her wine, the mood in the room had been changed by Harkon ever so slightly and the nord wasn't stupid he had done it on purpose. " I want to trust you but in order for that to happen I need yours in return" he spoke with an aura of intimidation, the bosmer couldn't help but smirk in the situation she wasn't going to deny it, she was scared, just a tad. Her hands begun to quiver ever so slightly and in the goblet it showed if one really looked at it closely but Harkon wasn't going to bother, she knew. Harkon hadn't even noticed his effect on her yet.

"So, ask me and I will share what I can" Irina thought about it for a little bit, and swished her wine around in her cup before taking a sip and humming in content. "When you greeted Serana, it sounded like you hadn't seen her in a long time" Harkon scratched his beard once more before downing his second cup and pouring his third moving it around in his palm. "Serana and her mother disappeared long ago, I commanded every vampire in the court to look for them, but after centuries of searching without success, I lost hope...In my heart, I know it was my wife, Valerica, who took my beloved daughter from me. If I ever see her again she will pay most dearly for that betrayal" he spoke with a venomous tone to his voice that made Irina quickly drink her wine.

"Whenever I think of her I hold a small piece of silver" he said casually showing her the small piece of metal he had in his left hand, their was already burn marks etching into the skin of his hand and the dovahkiin raised a brow "do you not feel the burning, my Lord?" Harkon glanced at her with a smirk, "of course I feel it, it takes my mind off things, now, what else would you like to know?" Irina found herself drinking the rest of her wine before asking "I heard you mention Serana's mother. What happened to her?"

"Her name was Valerica, she has been gone for so long now I can only assume she has left this world, one way or another...I will say only we did not part on good terms, anything else?" he asked her before taking a huge gulp of wine from the cup, Irina was surprised that he wasn't in the least bit drunk from downing two cups of wine and drinking the third. Irina blinked in surprised when he poured himself a fourth cup, "nothing else, my Lord" he set down the silver and grabbed the Firebrand Wine bottle to pour her third cup. "now, as you know vampires are powerful, but we have our limits, our great enemy is the sun, and until recently it's an enemy we've had no way to fight" until recently? How can one fight the effects of the sun?

"For centuries I searched for an answer to this problem, I found an old prophecy written by a moth priest, those scholars who read the elder scrolls...The prophecy tells of a time in which vampires will gain power over the sun, and will no longer fear it's tyranny. I believe the secret to unraveling that prophecy is written in Serana's elder scroll...I have ordered the court to assemble in half an hour, hear my proclamation then and do not leave the castle" he said in a calm tone, Irina nodded and took a sip of her wine. "I'll be here as you command, my Lord" she spoke holding her goblet out to Harkon who settled in his chair with satisfaction.

"do what you will in the meantime, and here a parting gift to this newfound trust of ours" he stood and went to his cabinet pulling out another bottle of Firebrand Wine and handing it to the bosmer. Irina took it with much appreciation, "my thanks, Lord Harkon, well I'll be off then" she said leaving the room with a casual walk not wanting to set the man off in any way, but did she want to leave that room as soon as possible. As she shut the door behind her she let out a small sigh of relief before walking away from the accursed door. Irina could've sworn she was still shaking a little and went off to the castle's forge, when she entered the room she was surprised to see a woman working on sharpening her sword.

"Greetings, you must be Irina the new wood elf" said a nord with light brown hair, she didn't seem all too happy in seeing her but didn't seem rude either so Irina set down her wine on the nearest table and sat herself in a chair. "yes, I'm new... I'm rather…tense at the moment you see, so yes I know how this may seem sudden and out of the blue but I was wondering if you'd like to train with me" the bosmer asked nonchalantly. The nord didn't even look up from the grindstone but pressed down on her blade even more firmer than before the sparks now increasing.

Yet all the same she responded, "you haven't even asked me my name, and I know yours...doesn't that seem odd to you?" Irina scratched the back of her head and chuckled, where were her manners? "my apologies, what is your name then?" the woman stopped herself on the grindstone and inspected her sword with satisfaction. The nord gave the sword a few swings, it was a fine blade made from dwarven metal most blades made from the dwarves looked deadly, their battle axes in particular. But this sword specifically stood out for its sharpness that the naked eye can see, if someone was stabbed with that there would be no hope for them.

"Fura Bloodmouth, just call me Fura for short, and I would love to train with you Irina, let's begin now"


	8. The Search Begins

idk what it is with me making chapters long...but yeah the next few are gonna be long so heads up.

"wait a minut-"

Irina didn't even have time to finish her sentence; Fura ran straight at her while she was still sitting. Instincts taking over the dovahkiin pushed the chair in Fura's direction and rolled unto the floor away from the crazed nord, Fura cut up the chair destroying it in a cloud of sawdust. "Hestla's not going to be happy about that" Fura spoke in a monotone. The bosmer caught her breath before slowly standing up, "I've no doubt, I'd be mad if someone destroyed my own chair" the nord laughed at that and waited for the elf to pull out any type of weapon to fight back she smirked when the dovahkiin drew her ebony sword.

"Now that's a fine blade, but tell me, do you know how to use it?" this made the bosmer bite down on her jaw in annoyance before deciding to show the nord what she was capable of, Irina charged straight for Fura, moving to the woman's right. Her swing had been blocked easily by the nord, Irina raised her sword above her head and brought the blade straight down. There was a loud clang as the nord blocked her blade with the blunt side of her own. Her arms were raised above her head. Any more force and her arms would've both been dislocated, the sword inched forward to her face which made the nord nervous. Fura supposed those toned arms weren't just for show, the nord moved her blade to alter Irina's direction and quickly backed away from the wood elf.

Irina regained her footing and stood erect, she moved the sword about in her hand. Fura was skilled, she lacked strength, but gifted with tact. The bosmer pursed her lips in thought. Though her own mind distracted her from the woman advancing hurriedly toward the bosmer, the elf swallowed her pride and used her thu'um. Something she had wanted to keep from using but…considering her skill it would be a death wish to not use it.

"MUL QAH DIIV"

A haze of blue and orange light surrounded Irina before it took the shape of armor and hardened around her body. Irina looked back to Fura who stared back at her with questioning eyes. She had stopped in her tracks about a good two arms length away from the elf, the nord was surprised though her face didn't show it "so, you know the way of the voice?" her grip on her sword tightened. Irina noticed, before responding "something along those lines, yes..." the nord moved her blade in circles making her wrist unwind and free up. Fura cautiously stepped around the bosmer, for every step Fura took the elf knew to move as well.

After some moments of circling, Fura charged with her sword in her right and arms wide open. She almost looked crazed if one were to disregard her passive features. The bosmer held out her arm with the sword wielded and swung with the blunt side of her blade. The sound of metal against metal rang throughout the forge and possibly in the main hall, though neither cared. They were both using one handed swords but since Irina was physically stronger than her the woman was forced to use both hands to keep her blade steady.

Irina stared at her absently before speaking and applying more force "I'd rather take out my stress on a troll than to hurt a member of our Lord's court" the woman smirked at the elf's words before responding "you're very arrogant aren't you, Irina? Don't you worry- I've got some tricks up my sleeve" as soon as she finished speaking the pale vampire gripped the sword tightly with her right and used her left to draw out an Dwarven dagger. Easily, the elf overpowered her now that her left hand was gone and the Nord staggered back.

Irina stayed where she was and let her blades tip touch the stone floor. She looked ready to forfeit out of boredom, though Fura looked as if as though she was plotting something. Quickly, the nord threw her dagger to the elf, who side stepped out of the way. In that moment where the elf moved, Fura ran as fast as she could with a sword in hand and aimed for her torso. Irina noticed her movements were similar to Celann's and she already knew where the sword was going to hit. Fura made sure to use the blunt side of her weapon and as soon as it connected the dovahkiin fell to her knees.

It was as if as though she were a bell that was just hit with a hammer.

The pain from her side was throbbing and it hurt to breathe. Like someone was strangling her and she could only breathe in minuscule puffs of air. It was an annoying type of pain where you couldn't do anything about it. Which pissed the bosmer. So, blindly, Irina ran straight for Fura and tackled her to the ground, the woman's back collided with the floor roughly causing her to cough in pain. Fura's grip on her sword loosened and it skit across the stone floor across the room, Irina held her own ebony sword to the woman's neck causing Fura to sigh and smirk. "alright, dragonborn I suppose that you win"

If anything this helped the elf with her stress. Lydia would probably be arriving in Fort Dawnguard either now or tonight. Skyrim wasn't that huge a province the only time it'd taken her more than a day to get to one hold to another was from Markarth to Riften. That was a long journey, especially with all the forsworn lurking about. But from Whiterun to Fort Dawnguard was only a couple of hours by carriage.

Irina wiped the sweat from her brow and tried to focus on something else while offering her hand to Fura, "how do you know who I am?" Irina asked in a strained voice. Fura raised a brow in question to the pain in her voice "did I hurt you that much? I didn't mean to" the bosmer shook her head, "before I returned I was involved in a fight, I was hit in the same spot where you struck me, I can live with the pain" Irina said moving to sit down on the table. Fura crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head to the side, "well, to answer your question, we here in castle Volikar aren't shut out from what goes on in the outside"

"we know of the dragons, and how the dragonborn managed to defeat Alduin though we weren't informed of the identity only that they were a woman and a bosmer. Our...training session only just confirmed my suspicions about you" she explained walking over to where Irina was sitting and pulled out another chair, Irina didn't mind much if Fura or if the castle knew about her dragon soul but she did prefer to keep it under wraps. Just so that much wouldn't be expected of her.

"The rest of the court...do they have their suspicions as well? Or was it just you?" Irina asked leaning against the wall to soothe the left side of her torso. Fura thought about it for a while before answering, "I think it was just me and a few others, one of them being Lord Harkon" Irina thought as much, the man seemed like the type of person to want to know everything about their subjects. The bosmer let out a groan from her side throbbing and the fact that Harkon was being a pain in the ass.

"Take off your chestplate and show me how bad it is" Fura said with her arms crossed over her chest, despite her stern voice and demeanor her countenance showed a little concern for the bosmer.

"I've no intention of seeing for myself, but if you insist" Irina said unstrapping the Deathbrand armor, she wore a loose shirt underneath that was red. Fura got closer and raised the fabric up to under her breasts and motioned for Irina to hold it up, the bosmer was looking at the ceiling and nowhere near her stomach, if it looked as bad as it hurt then Irina didn't want to know. The nords eyes widened at the amount of scars and how bruised her left side was, "You've got as many scars as a dragon and your torso...it's as bruised as can be" the bosmer chuckled softly at that and winced as Fura placed a cool hand on her bruised torso, "I could've gone without hearing that- ah!"

Irina groaned once again when Fura firmly pressed down with her palm on her stomach, "sorry I wanted to see the extent of the damage" she mumbled before backing away, the bosmer let her shirt down and raised up her hand flaring restoration magic within her palm. "I'm not skilled enough to completely heal myself, but I'm able to reduce the pain a decent amount" Irina said, she slipped her hand underneath the red shirt and placed her hand atop the purple area of flesh that was her skin. The magic was enough to make the bruise lighten and it made it easier for her to breathe.

"Take off the rest of your armor, no use in carrying dead weight here at the castle while you're side's hurting" Fura spoke as she rose from her chair, the woman went to across the room to get her sword that had wound up under the workbench. The dovahkiin complied with a pained grunt. The fire in the forge illuminated the stalhrim on her armor, the light blue turned to an almost shining white. She'd gotten this armor on Solstheim, it meant a great deal to her since she'd gotten it with an old companion, Mjoll the Lioness. She was someone who Irina had wanted to see before the Ivarstead incident.

When Irina was done she sighed in relief; being freed from the confines of her armor felt like a blessing. She wore light brown pants that were tailored specifically to her since she didn't like to wear dresses that reached all the way down to the floor. Besides it was easier to fight in plain brown slacks than in a dress and being the dragonborn she was involved in fights almost four times out the seven in a week, the bosmer wiped the sweat from under her eyes and the back of her neck before relaxing herself once more. She looked away from the gauntlets she'd been inspecting and to the nord hanging her dwarven sword on a weapon rack.

Irina sat still in silence for a few moments before asking "how long were we training for?" Fura made sure the sword wouldn't fall before responding "I'd say about twenty minutes... Maybe a little more, why? Are you wondering about Lord Harkon's proclamation?" the elf nodded and the nord waved her hand dismissively, "don't worry about it, you'll know when it starts...anyway can you walk?" the bosmer shrugged and placed a hand atop her stomach not wanting to get up. The elf looked away as if to say she'd try later. Fura rolled her eyes at that land spoke "may as well try now"

Without a sound Irina moved off the table and stood. Pain already was coming back to her but she didn't let it show and began to walk around the forge. "it appears as though I can, would you mind holding onto my armor as well as the wine? It's my favorite" Fura glanced at the bottle of Firebrand wine sitting atop the table and the set of stalhrim armor, she shrugged before saying "of course, dragonborn" Irina sighed and shook her head "just Irina is fine, and thank you" Irina walked up the stairs and made her way into the main hall, she didn't want Harkon to miss her face out in the crowd not after their talk about trust.

As soon as she did she found that Fura had somehow walked passed her and was standing in the crowd of vampires, how did she pass her? Irina's thoughts ended with the conclusion she didn't much care, she leaned against a wall placing a hand on her stomach as she did so. She didn't make it obvious that she was in pain but if one paid attention to the wood elf then it would become clear, her eyes went to Harkon's throne to which he was not present in but then her eyes moved over to the balustrade above and spotted the nord there. He'd raised his hands and she noticed the burn marks on his palms, just seeing them made her uncomfortable.

"Scions of the night, hear my words!" heads turned, including the wood elf's and the vampires grew silent. "the prophesied time is at last upon us, soon we will claim dominion over the sun itself and forge a new realm of eternal darkness, now that I have reclaimed one of my elder scrolls we must find a moth priest to read it" Irina felt the pain from her stomach leave her and felt her ears ring at his words, a new realm of eternal darkness? What does he mean by that... in the deepest recess of her mind she knew what he meant but didn't want to come to terms with it because the idea was ridiculous.

"I have spread false rumors of the discovery of an elder scroll to lure a moth priest here, now it is time to see if those efforts have bourne fruit, go forth, and search the land for rumors of a moth priest within our borders. Look to the cities, speak to innkeepers, carriage drivers, anyone who would meet a traveler... Go now, and carry out this task, this is my command!" there were many vampires who shouted, "of course, my lord" or "it shall be done, my lord" Irina was not one of them, she was too buried in her thoughts to even think about getting on Harkon's good side now.

"any idea how you're going to find a moth priest? Skyrim's a pretty big place" Serana's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, Irina shrugged "not quite...but I've a few places on where to start looking" she said as calm as could be, her side was still throbbing but she didn't want the woman to take notice of it. Serana glanced at her and asked "what happened to your hand and where's your armor?" Irina pointed in the direction of the castle forge and said "that'd be where my armor is, and as for my hand Fura managed to cut me with that damn dwarven sword of hers...were you aware that vampires could still get drunk? Because I wasn't" Serana rolled her eyes at that and crossed her arms over her chest and then asked once again "is Fura the reason your cradling your side too?

Irina responded "yes, and it's the same spot where Celann struck me so you can imagine how bruised my torso is this moment" Serana sighed and furrowed her brows as if trying to decipher the difference between a black soul gem and a grand soul gem "just give me a day where you're not injured..." this made the bosmer give a half smile, "well, you'd be asking of Akatosh a huge favor..." Serana looked around and her eyes brightened when she found a certain potion bottle, "I'll be right back and don't strain yourself" she said sternly before moving to get the potion of blood that rested on one of the tables. Irina watched her walk away to the far end of the table nearest to them, the nord's hips were drawing her eyes for far too long. Irina hurriedly looked away and her attention was caught by the staring of Garan Marethi.

The dovahkiin tilted her head to the side in confusion, the other elf was all the way across the room with a goblet in his hands. She could only assume there was blood in there, judging by the stains around it. "here drink this" Serana's voice brought her eyes to the nord and she looked down to her hands in which there was a potion. Irina grabbed it gratefully and downed the contents rather quickly, the bosmer wiped her mouth and set the empty bottle down on the table.

"That was the only one I could find, you should be healed by nightfall since it's just a bruise" Serana said with an annoyed tone. Irina looked at her questioningly, her voice did not sound pleased. "What's gotten you so bothered?" The nord looked to her and crossed her arms over her chest, "what do you mean?" The bosmer nearly rolled her eyes.

"You look annoyed" she said flatly as if it were obvious, the nord pursed her lips and looked to the side. "Well, I'm not" the bosmer made a face before shrugging and dropping the subject completely. She didn't really have the patience at the moment to deal with Serana's loose mood swings. Serana definitely wasn't bothered at the fact that Irina kept getting injured, surely, it wasn't that. Serana shouldn't even care right? While the nord was trapped in her thoughts the elf eyes wandered about.

The dovahkiin glanced over her shoulder and found that Garan was gone. The dovahkiin narrowed her eyes in suspicion, where did he go? Her eyes scanned around the mess hall but couldn't find him. Irina looked back at Serana, who blinked a few times into focus"I'll wait till the night to leave I suppose..." the nord responded almost off-handedly "that's the most reasonable thing to do"

Again her tone sounded annoyed, did she want to come along?

"yes, well I'm off to see Fura to get a shirt since I believe she owes me a new one" Irina said pointing to the multiple tears on her sleeve, the woman had cut up her clothes real good in spots the stalhrim didn't cover. Irina excused herself politely, and looked around once more for Garan and when she didn't find him turned back to the forge. She wanted to first get her armor back, she couldn't care less about the shirt she just needed an excuse to leave the pale woman. Irina had decided that she would search for the moth priest alone, Celann had been looking for Serana as well, he made it clear when he asked about a nord. Now that she was traveling with her and now that he knew what she looked like, it would attract more unwanted attention. Irina suspected that he may have given a description already to Isran and the rest of the Dawnguard. Having Serana come with her would just be too dangerous for the both of them.

Fura looked up when she heard the sound of Deathbrand boots hit the floor softly, Irina was descending down the flight of stairs and when they made eye contact the bosmer sheepishly smiled. She had been struggling down the stairs and held onto the railing tightly, once she finally made it to Fura the nord asked her "so your magic didn't help much did it?" the dovahkiin shook her head before saying "Lady Serana gave me one of those potions lying on the tables in the mess hall...said I'd be healed by nightfall but I intend to leave the castle soon in search of the moth priest" the dovahkiin didn't know how Serana was treated in castle Volkihar, she could only assume well enough, and addressed her as 'Lady Serana' because Irina didn't know if Fura cared for Serana's title.

The nord sighed and shook her head in dismay, "how can you think of leaving when you can barely handle ten steps of stairs?" the bosmer seemed taken aback by her concern but before she could say anything else Fura walked over to her and crossed her arms over her chest, "are you positive you want to do this?" Irina nodded. "I'm positive and also...would you hand me my armor? I wish to leave before Lady Serana notices my absence, I've a feeling she wanted to come with me but since the Dawnguard are looking for her it's best not to put Lord Harkon's daughter in danger"

"yes, of course, come I have it here" the nord walked to the far end of the forge to some dresser standing in the corner, Fura brought out the set and placed it on the nearest table. The bosmer stumbled over to it and quickly strapped everything in place. It took less than five minutes to get everything on and Irina took in a breath before asking "how long until nightfall, you think?"

"I'd say about four hours give or take...are you leaving this instant?" Fura asked incredulous. "well, I'd already assumed you'd figured that out already, being a woman of your caliber" the nord rolled her eyes at that and watched the dovahkiin ascend the steps. The nord sighed, she couldn't tell if the bosmer was being courageous or just a fool.

Irina made it past Serana who was speaking to Vingalmo about something from across the main hall with her back turned to her. Thank the divines for that, the bosmer moved casually to the front door and pushed the grandiose entrance open. As Irina stepped outside the chilly air made her shiver, it wasn't as cold as it was when she left the castle the previous week but cold was still cold, her armor had enough furs to survive but not to keep warm for long, so in short she needed to move fast with the Deathbrand set. It wasn't snowing so the bosmer could only be grateful for that, as she trekked down the bridge and off to the small dock she glanced back at castle Volkihar with a sense of nostalgia, it's been two weeks and four days since her turning.

Irina knelt down and began untying the ropes holding the boat down, after all the lectures Isran had given her about vampires were nothing but horrible creatures. She joined them... she'd never thought she would change sides so easily. In general not for Dawnguard and being a vampire. Isran was a good leader and she never thought he'd torture anyone but those disgusting creatures; when Irina was telling Serana that she would be punished she had meant it. Isran would've been furious that she let a vampire go, and then escort said vampire to their home with an elder scroll? Yeah, no doubt she would have to do something to atone for that in his eyes.

Isran wanted to kill vampires, whatever the reason was for his deep hatred of them. He just had a primal instinct to kill. Irina was selfish, she wanted to just make sure she died nobly- despite her affiliations with assassins and thieves, she wanted what was best for the people of Skyrim, she really did, seeing what the dragons, the civil war, and vampires had done to the land… who else but the dragonborn to help? She understood Isran's misgivings, but she also knew that he had a dark side. Like most everyone else, but most people wouldn't harm a pregnant woman and leaders didn't have their comrades talking about how they 'didn't like his way of doing things' ever since she had heard that from Celann it answered a few questions she had in her mind. Irina never saw a vampire at Fort Dawnguard but the torture room always had some blood splattered on the floor.

The bosmer frowned and shook her head, Harkon wasn't that great either but at least he's more...refined than Isran. He had someone organize cattle in the castles dungeons, better than to kill innocents randomly on the streets. They way Harkon acted was why the dovahkiin pushed the boat out into the water a little and searched for an elder scroll. She grabbed unto the oars and began to row herself to land, honestly she's done this so much she wouldn't be surprised if she had gained more muscle. Her muscles weren't too huge, she still looked like a woman so she wasn't worried about it just yet. Though she did keep hearing some comment about it from Serana.

And to have a gorgeous woman comment about your body, it made her think twice about it.

When Irina hit shore she got up and tied down the jetty. Her eyes scanned the snowy terrain before glancing at the sky, it was still afternoon but with a tint of purple mixed in with the orange. Despite Skyrim's harsh weather her skies were beautiful, the bosmer stared for a few more moments before deciding to head out and go to Dragonbridge to rent an inn it's not like she could fight and or run with her side being how it was. Besides, she didn't want to have to go to the Winking Skeever every time she left the castle. "at this point the nord probably senses when I'm coming..." she mumbled under her breath.

After some miles of walking through the cold landscape Irina finally managed to reach Dragonbridge, she sighed in relief and exhaustion when she finally made it. It took her two hours because of her slow walking. Her bruised torso was to thank for that, in the end it only made the woman more exhausted, the extra weight of her armor didn't help. Her eyes had lit up when she found the inn, Four Shield Tavern, it was called, very odd name but nords always were odd in their naming sense. None the less Irina walked inside and nearly fell asleep on the floor, it was warm inside and the smell of mead was heavy in the air. The dovahkiin walked up to a woman who was leaning on the counter saw her disheveled state and widened her eyes a tad, "hope you ain't here to cause trouble..."

Irina half smiled and shook her head reaching into her pocket to fish out some gold, "how much...? the usual ten gold for a room I'm assuming?" the woman nodded and she received the coins from the bosmer's slightly shaky hand, "room on the right is free for you to use, my name is Faida if you need anything just give a holler" Faida spoke not looking up from a small book she'd had on the counter. A couple moments passed and she raised a brow when she found the bosmer staring, the wood elf moved her eyes about the woman's jaw and lips, and her eyes, gods they were a beautiful blue. Irina stood erect whilst putting away her coin purse "you've got a pretty face, be sure not to waste it" Irina said before walking into her room for the night. The nord watched her enter her room with rosy cheeks and a confused face.

The bosmer shut the door behind her and stripped herself of her armor going down to her small clothes, she glanced at a small window in her room that was high up near the ceiling. Basically, it's only use was to see what time of day it was. From what she could tell judging from the sky night would happen upon her in a few hours.

The bosmer longed for a drink but couldn't since she didn't want to risk drawing attention to herself and running into any Dawnguard. Irina tiredly placed herself in bed, she made sure to lie on her back otherwise her bruise would simply bother her all night. The bosmer stared at the ceiling for a few minutes; what Harkon was trying to do with the sun... it kept her awake, he wasn't the type to play games, he knew exactly what he was saying when he said he was going shroud the word in darkness.

They needed Auriel's bow, an arcane weapon. But could any arrow fletched by a mortal work?

It made shivers run along through her body, if vampires were to have control over the sun as he said then wouldn't that just draw more attention to them? It wouldn't exactly keep them undercover if the sun didn't harm them and they just did whatever the fuck they wanted, besides, Irina had friends who were mortals; people that she knew wouldn't stand idly by while vampires were drinking everyone dry in the streets. Mjoll being one of them, the bosmer knew she'd try to kill as many as possible.

With a sigh Irina decided to shut her eyes and push those thoughts out of her mind, if it came down to killing Harkon or choosing over her family and friends, the bosmer would gladly choose the latter. Sleep overtook her easily enough and she relaxed fully onto the bed.

When the bosmer awoke the sky was still dark and the stars were still up and shining. She rose from the bed and placed a hand on her side, no pain. So it's been more than three hours she could assume, she wasn't tired in the slightest so she went and dressed herself, strapping her armor in afterwards. She had no idea of the time and assumed it was early morning, once she was done with her armor Irina summoned her pack and brought out her ebony bow.

The dovahkiin hummed the tune to 'Tale of the Tongues' as she dematerialized her bag and headed out the door. Irina was about to leave the inn completely but she remembered Harkon's words to speak to innkeepers, glowing orange eyes looked at Faida who was flipping through a book she had little to no interest in. The bosmer approached her and tapped on the wooden counter to get her attention, she glanced up and a pair of pretty blue orbs stared back at her. The dovahkiin saw the woman blush and bit her lower lip, "did you need something?"

Irina cleared her throat and asked "have you seen any moth priests around here?" when the woman gave her a confused look Irina reworded her phrasing, "what I mean is, have you seen any type of scholars through here?" the bosmer was expecting a no from her but the nord spoke in a calm tone "yes, they had a few imperial escorts the soldiers came in here for a drink about ten minutes ago, if you go out onto the bridge and follow the road you may be able to catch them" Irina's face held a look of bewilderment, just her luck she would find a lead on the moth priest. "are you absolutely sure?" Faida cleared her throat and said "yes I'm sure, they were his escorts they even told me so...and are you leaving so soon? First light won't be for another two hours"

"I've been a bit busy but thank you for the information, really saved me loads of trouble" Irina said walking away to the front door, she didn't know why she was in such a rush to find the moth priest; probably because of Harkon's little talk to her, he intimidated her for sure and she didn't know why. As soon as Irina exited the inn she freed herself from her thoughts and bolted down the Dragonbridge ten minutes is a long time...and they could've covered great distance in a carriage in which Irina had no doubt they were riding in. Still, she was determined to find the scholar from Cyrodiil.

Irina had great stamina and could've probably kept running for half an hour but she stopped dead in her tracks when she crossed the Dragonbridge and kept to the road to find a carriage turned on its side with a dead horse and even worse, corpses. The dragonborn hoped that none of them were the moth priest, there were five corpses in total and two of them being male imperial escorts and one being a woman clad in Dawnguard heavy armor and another male Dawnguard with a black beard. They looked like the two from Ivarstead... Her eyes moved over to the last corpse being a female vampire. The wood elf dropped to her knees and stared at the bodies, the Dawnguard unsettled her.

The bosmer clenched her jaw and felt her chest tighten. How the fuck was she supposed to find the Moth Priest now? Irina was almost to the point of rage if her eyes hadn't caught sight of a small piece of parchment being covered by the dead vampires body. Irina stood and kicked her to the side ungracefully and picked up the piece of paper, she turned it over and her eyes slowly widened.

Irina knew where the moth priest was.


	9. Moth Priest

Irina followed the road with unease she was following the trail of splattered blood that was spaced unevenly along the dirt path; she walked quickly and felt herself become more and more cautious following the trail. There was going to be Dawnguard and vampire alike swarming the place and that made her uncomfortable since they had weapons specially made for vampires. Irina wasn't worried at all about the vampires since she figured they'd be easily dealt with by the Dawnguard.

Despite herself being worried she wasn't going at it alone, she had Sanguine's Rose on her person. She's hardly used it, save a few times and once to fight Alduin but only as a distraction. The wood elf held the staff in her right hand while holding her glass sword in her left as she approached the entrance to the cave.

As she delved deeper she noticed a blue light coming from across the cavern. Irina crouched low and squinted, she only made out three figures where the light was shining, three more on the main building's upper platform and then looking to her left and right only noticed two figures a woman and a man on the right. They were armed but too relaxed, her eyes flickered below and she noticed vampire's corpses by their feet. It didn't surprise her.

Irina equipped her bow and set aside the staff and sword. The wood elf blinked in surprise at the dog that accompanied them, it just made itself known by walking next to a blonde breton. The bosmer shook her head and pulled back on the bow, she would have to kill the woman first since she was more isolated. A glass arrow was shot right into her neck, Irina grimaced as she watched the woman collapse and silently choke on her own blood. Quickly she pulled back the bow once again killing the man who was approaching her in worry, then once more to kill the dog.

The bosmer stood from her crouching position but kept to the shadows and crossed a small river separating the two sides of the cavern, she crouched again and stuck to the wall of the main building, an old ruin; then whipped out Sanguine's Rose, she summoned a dremora and watched as it glanced at her passively but sensed the presence of other mortals and charged into the direction of where the Dawnguard were.

Irina brought out her glass and ebony swords, the dremora would only be there for a minute so she needed to be quick. Irina ran right after her dremora and saw it easily kill an armored troll by stabbing it's sword through it's stomach. Irina's attention was brought to a woman who had a restoration spell in one hand and a silver sword in another. Damn did Irina know how much those hurt, she was easily killed with the elf sidestepping her attacks and stabbing her through the stomach. Though not unscathed, there was a searing cut on her shoulder as well as above her knee.

There was Dawnguard on the upper platforms aiming their crossbows at Irina and shooting. The elf left her ebony sword in the stomach of the woman and dodged the bolts by rolling away, she heard them all growl and reload their crossbows using those seconds of time she grabbed the hilt of her sword and with some effort pulled it from the corpse. Blood spilled out of the woman's stomach in loads, it stained her Deathbrand boots and dampened the ground.

The wood elf and her dremora scanned the bottom floor for any more enemies and when they found none started up the stairs at a fast pace. The dremora was slightly faster and moved past Irina taking most of the damage from crossbow bolts, the bolts barely seemed to faze it though. The dremora cut through the first Dawnguard nearest the stairs by grabbing ahold of his crossbow with its bare hand and used the other to stab the vampire hunter through the throat. Irina heard crossbow bolts follow her up the stairs and dig into the stone walls leaving behind a trail.

The uppermost platforms were behind her and she could only assume that was where the moth priest was because of the magic wall emitting the blue light, however there some Dawnguard stationed along the top-most part of what made the walls of the main building. The space was large enough for people to fight but one careless move and you could fall to your death...or break some bones if Arkay was feeling generous.

The sound of a reloaded crossbow was heard from along the ledge and Irina clenched her jaw as she dodged a silver bolt, her dremora was occupied with a man clad in heavy armor so she had to find the bastard who tried to shoot her herself. She looked up to see Celann holding said crossbow and she narrowed her eyes in anger. "Irina, I didn't expect for you to find us here...Well, this just goes to show how much of a threat you are, Isran was right" the woman said nothing and the grip her swords tightened, she moved past her conjured dremora and quickly sidestepped some random blow the Dawnguard lackey thought he could manage to hit her with.

Who did they recruit, just random people off the streets? The man wouldn't have survived a battle with her, the only reason he was fairing with the dremora was because of his enchanted heavy gear. Otherwise he would've been dead in just a few moments. Once she was a couple feet away from Celann did Irina stop, Celann whose arm was in a makeshift sling dropped his crossbow since he couldn't reload without being stabbed, Irina wouldn't let him. The Breton unsheathed a new sword that had no scratches against its mettle, It was different from the one he used before, still of the Dawnguard but more likely than not it was stronger.

She eyed his sling with distaste before asking "did Isran ever question my being a vampire?" Celann didn't let his guard down for a moment yet responded all the same, "since he saw you first in Whiterun, he kept asking over and over 'why?'" Irina blinked a few times in annoyance at his exaggerated voice "That's why..." she pointed to his arm which was still broken from their last encounter, she knew it took way longer for a broken arm to heal at the very least five months, being a vampire it would've already healed in less than three weeks. "I've been given a gift, Celann...I don't expect you to understand-"

Celann quickly raised the sword to her face silencing Irina abruptly, the tip of the sword touched her Adam's apple, "actually I can understand, see while Isran was...getting information from your housecarl she had to explain everything she knew about you, it didn't take long for me to piece things together" The bosmer raised her sword and moved his blade cautiously away from her face, "then humor me, what's my reasoning, I hope the answer is a simple one and not something you've made up" Celann stared at her right in the eyes and spoke "to become more powerful? That's what your housecarl told me, and I've had to think long about what that meant"

"Celann... that's the only reason"

"Irina, what're you afraid of?" he asked her with a confused voice, Irina felt herself tense slightly at his words. Her grip on her swords grew tighter till her knuckles turned white. "I haven't got any idea as to what you're referring to" he slowly set down his sword causing her to raise a brow, and slowly approach her his right hand placed itself on her shoulder, he was unarmed so she allowed the touch. "Is it dying...? Or is it not being able to protect your loved ones, is that why you trained for so long with those hermits?"

That was part of it, Irina wouldn't deny that she was afraid of not being able to fulfill her duty. Though the only reason she burdened herself with duty and honor was to die honorably. "She also told me of how you want to die? At first I didn't believe it, but after awhile it made sense" Her eyes widened and her grip on her swords loosened till they clattered at her feet, Irina felt as if as though someone had kicked her in the stomach and spinner her in circles four times. She felt dizzy and sick. What was she doing? She had to fight him! In her mental strife, Celann used the opportunity to remove his hand from her shoulder and quickly slug her in the stomach he twisted his body and put much force into the blow that caused Irina to cough up blood. The woman dropped to her knees and coughed trying to catch her breath. Irina gasped for breath and tried to compose herself while the breton flexed his fingers from the punch; her armor certainly didn't make it easy on him.

"Despite all that hard training you've failed, take all the people who died in Alduin's rampage, you've mentioned a few fallen comrades that I can still name that have died from bandit raids on their villages, and now it's your housecarl… you can't save everyone dragonborn" he added with a scoff, the woman could hear her dremora killing the last of the Dawnguard behind her so it was just her and Celann, she couldn't respond to his statement because he was right. He was absolutely right.

It took her a year to even muster up the courage and strength to kill Alduin, and three more years to deem herself strong enough to leave High Hrothgar, then of course there was Lydia who must have surely hated the dovahkiin by now for dragging her into a mess Irina couldn't clean up. "h-how have you come t-to know all that?" she coughed fiercely.

"All I really had to do was do some research on you, not to mention I know you... so coming to the conclusion wasn't all that hard, oh, and since we're being truthful right now..." he began, scratching his beard as if contemplating to further speak.

"I was the one who tortured your housecarl, not Isran the woman put up quite the fight I wouldn't expect a pregnant woman to be so agile with a sword but she submitted after awhile then I took her back to the fort, for some questioning" he chuckled remembering how it all went down. Irina stared at him with disgust and blinked back tears that threatened to fall she placed a hand over her mouth at the realization. So... that meant that Lydia had lost in battle she'd have surely suffered wounds from that by itself.

"To add onto that, Isran wasn't even in Whiterun he was still in Riften out buying supplies, when I brought her back to the fort he asked me what she was doing here and I simply said what he needed to hear and he let me do as I pleased" the bosmer felt her hands shake, Irina could only wonder what he had told Isran. Celann, from what she remembered was a truthful kind hearted man...what in oblivion happened? Soon her confusion turned to anger but she couldn't make hasty moves since he had quickly picked up his sword and had pointed right at her.

The bosmer swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke with a deep animosity to her voice "I don't know what happened to you, going about torturing innocent women thinking it's excusable...I pray to all the fucking princes that you manage to kill me, Celann, because I swear to Molag I will kill you before the sun rises if you do not" she snarled at him, she bared her fangs and stared into his eyes her wrath was being clearly seen and it made him nervous despite him having the advantage, her orange eyes held promise to her words. After some moments he regained his composure and kicked her in the face angrily, she tasted the blood pooling in her mouth and let it spill from her lips.

"Don't talk to me about hurting innocents, you feed and live off their blood, you drink them dry! So don't go pointing fingers at me, because you have no room for talk! " he shouted at her infuriated, Irina wiped at the blood from her mouth. The skin on her lips was torn open and her jaw had a new bruise, the woman didn't even bother to listen to his words.

"You sound like a child, you fucking cunt"

The breton stared down at her and chuckled, he sheathed his sword and with a smirk grabbed her by her armor and lifted her to her feet. Irina, still dazed was barely holding up and when she felt a fist connect with her face she felt her vision go blurry. Celann had punched her right cheek harshly, no words needed, the dovahkiin had tempted him. Irina dropped again this time in pain and disorientation, she was seeing double. Her fingers pressed themselves unto the stone beneath her for reassurance of balance.

"I don't need to hear your excuse when you drink the parents blood of children, honestly, how dense can you-"

"I'v got no choice! If drinking blood is all one can do to live, what else is there? tell me, because I'll take the alternative!" the thu'um from her voice resonated around the cave causing the ground beneath them to shake, Celann took a few steps back and Irina stood grabbing her swords as she did so. Irina had a single tear spill down her cheek, her grip on her swords was loose but tight enough so they wouldn't slip from her grasp again. The breton stared at her blankly, he could plainly see she didn't have the spirit to fight at the moment. Still, this was the dovahkiin so with slow movements, Celann unsheathed his sword once more.

"I know of a solution... kill yourself, makes easier for the rest of us to clean out your kind, besides isn't that what you want?" he said coldly, Irina disregarded his statement and took a sluggish step forward and swung her ebony sword at him. Her body ached, her head spun and her heart was filled with despair at her housecarl, her anger quickly left her and was replaced with a feeling of serene defeat, if that even made sense. He easily stepped out of the way and watched her movements become more and more sluggish, then came a front strike from Irina. Celann simply took a step to the right. With a frustrated sigh he swung his sword at the very center of her blade and knocked it out of her hands it clattered off the building and unto the ground. The only sword she had left now was her glass sword, but because she was so weak it was starting to become heavy.

She's had enough. Her mind was going blank coming to terms with her death. The only thing she regretted was the fact that she didn't get to save her first love in Skyrim, Lydia. Irina allowed herself to think about all her problems, to name off each topic that gave her stress and just let them go. Forget about Harkon, forget about her duties as dragonborn, forget about trying to join the imperials when everything was over...the wood elf shut her eyes and let her troubles wash away.

Celann took her submissive behavior as an opportunity and struck his sword right into her left shoulder, the force of his blow toppled them both to the ledge's floor. Irina's eyes snapped open and she screamed in pain, her voice echoed off the walls of the cavern and the power her voice held shook the ground once more. In that surge of pain and adrenaline the bosmer's eyes found Celann's who in turn realized his mistake in not aiming for her heart instead. Her dremora had done most of the work in clearing out the cave and had long since disappeared, just as she thought it was only them two left.

With a surge of vampiric strength Irina grabbed ahold of the breton's broken arm making him grunt loudly, she pulled his body to hers and had a full view of his neck. "Irina...no, don't- what're you-!" Celann spoke frightened. He felt her fangs brush against his neck and her cool breath disperse making the hairs on the back of his neck stand. He struggled against her as she placed her teeth against a vein where his pulse thudded strongly, Irina sunk her fangs into his neck causing him to gasp. He tried to break free of her hold but her strength was too overwhelming for him, not only that but she had his broken arm locked within her hand so any movement was like putting a dagger through it.

Irina lifted herself once she felt Celann go limp and pushed his body off the ledge, when she heard a loud thud and cracks she let herself smile for a brief moment. Then her eyes shifted to the sword piercing her left shoulder, if she took it out then she would just bleed to death...so reluctantly Irina left the hulking mass of fiery steel in her flesh, just until some tissue burned close and until she was sure she wouldn't bleed out when she did. The woman pushed herself to her feet and hobbled over to where she assumed the moth priest was.

The man was old and he seemed unusually calm, Irina noticed that the blue light around him was a barrier and she begrudgingly looked through the bodies to find a way to deactivate it because she was hopeless when it came to magic. The dovahkiin came across a small stone with light blue markings around it and climbed a set of stairs where there looked to be a hole big enough for it. Irina placed it inside and the barrier came down, what she wasn't expecting was the hostility of the man within.

"For the love of Akatosh, the man was enthralled already..." she said silently under her breath, her muscles already ached enough as it is. As the man charged for her with magic in both hands she rolled her eyes "FO KRAH DIIN" The geezer was caught in the icy storm that was the dovahkiin's thu'um, he stumbled back and Irina shoved her ebony dagger into his thigh, she knew there was an artery there but she made sure to miss it on purpose. "moth priest...what's your name?" she asked removing her dagger as she did so.

He whimpered and squeezed the area tight as to not bleed out, "it's Dexion! I submit, please no more" Irina remained passive as she sunk her fangs into his neck, he struggled for some moments but then went still. The elf removed herself from Dexion and pulled him up to his feet, he seemed disoriented but then looked at her as if she was were a goddess and he a humble servant. "By the divines! It's as if my very were opened, I am blinded by the light of your majesty...I must obey you" Irina made a sound of disagreement, she couldn't look as majestic as he said she did because she had a fucking sword coming out through her arm... any-who, the elf was glad that Dexion was easy to turn.

"What would you have of me, master?"

"I command you to travel to Castle Volkihar, it's off the northern coast of Skyrim due west of Solitude... and should you arrive ahead of me inform the vampires inside that I'm having my wounds tended to, and that I'll be there shortly" the moth priest glanced at her shoulder with the sword sticking out horrendously and he cleared his throat before saying "I shall set out at once then, please take care master" he used some of his robes to bandage himself while Irina moved past him and set off to Dragonbridge in search of a healer.

How she managed to make it to the town was a miracle in itself.

Before she entered the town she removed the Dawnguard sword with a grunt of pain, she tossed the bloodied blade aside and into the river. Her hand covered the wound and she pressed down hard to keep the blood from just pouring out, she used restoration magic to make sure she wouldn't die in that instance. Irina needed to see a healer but goodness knows if there's even one in this town. The bosmer soon regretted taking out the sword from her shoulder because her head felt dizzy and she lost feeling in her legs. "oh, for the love of all gods..." her vision went hazy then her eyes rolled into the back of her head before she collapsed onto the ground with blood pooling around her body.

Irina awoke to the pain in her left shoulder, she pushed herself up to sit upright and after a few moments she took notice of the fact that she was topless; her small clothes were still in place, thank all the gods and she noticed her new pair of slacks. "glad to see your awake...I thought for sure you would perish from the blood loss" a familiar voice said, the bosmer's eyes adjusted to the dim light and she was surprised to see Dragonbridge's innkeeper walking over to her with a bowl of water and a few rags. She set the bowl down on a nighstand and Irina noticed there was a chair by the bed in which she sat herself upon.

"I...am I in the inn? and... for how long was I asleep?" the dovahkiin wanted to rise into a sitting position but couldn't because of her shoulder, Faida saw this and placed a hand on her bare back sitting her up, "yes, you're in a spare room and you were asleep just half a day, it's almost sundown, anyway, how's your arm? I'm no healer but I know I need to change your bandages or else the wound will fester" Irina looked at it and winced, there's another scar that'll form for sure. Fura Bloodmouth had made her self conscious of that now. Irina looked back to Faida and spoke "I don't exactly have room to argue... do what you will, nord"

"you're very beautiful, do you get that a lot?" the nord asked casually as she grabbed a dry rag and folded it; she grabbed a bottle of mead and poured some in the cloth dampening it and turning it a light brown color. The bosmer didn't look at her but responded in a monotone, "It's been said quite a bit" Faida looked at her and spoke raising the cloth lightly, "this is going to sting a little..." the bosmer grimaced and nodded cuing for her to place it on her wound, she did so quickly. The dovahkiin hissed in pain, it stung more than just a little but she supposed it was bearable.

Irina caught her breath and let out a sigh, she hoped to never have to do that again "so have you ever noticed people's eyes on you?" Faida asked placing the mead cloth to the dresser and grabbing another before she dipped it in the water. "on occasion" Irina said keeping her gaze lowered. the nord placed the wet fabric on her wound moving in it slow circles wiping the dried blood away. Dexion must have made it to the castle by now, she wondered if his leg was alright.

"I can imagine, though I'd wager you'd get looked at more by women, I saw most of them look at you when you checked in" Irina absently hummed in response, her mind wasn't really focused on such trivial things, the elf was more focused on how her housecarl was doing instead. The elf wondered what things Celann and possibly even Isran did to her, she would have to go to the fort soon and find her.

Irina noticed Faida's eyes staring at her and her statement registered in her mind, the elf could only assume that the nord fancied her too, the bosmer stared back and was interested by the shade of blue in her eyes and she looked back down after some moments. Faida noticed how the elf's cheeks were turning a light pink and held back a smirk.

"I've never seen anyone but men look at me" Faida chuckled at that and dipped the cloth into the water which turned a red from the blood, "oh I saw quite a bit men staring at you too don't get me wrong, the women outweighed them though, how do you not pay attention to these things?" Irina shook her head at that and mumbled something under her breath and watched her clean the last of the dried blood from her shoulder, Faida pulled open one of the nightstand drawers and retrieved bandages. The bosmer leaned forward and held out her shoulder so the nord could easily wrap it up.

Faida finished in a matter of minutes and sat back in her chair while Irina leaned back against the bed's headboard "have you ever wondered what it'd be like with a woman?" the question made Irina think for a moment, Serana came to mind making the bosmer say "a few times" Faida smiled and it made the elf's eyes light up a little, "a bosmer with looks like yours, you'll find someone eventually, I'm sure" Irina kept her gaze low while she asked the most important question "why did you help me?"

the nord responded almost immediately "I don't know really, I've had a tendancy to help others... I've never had something as drastic as this but I think I did ok" Irina smiled at that and looked up, "you did and you have my thanks" the nord bashfully smiled and then stood while saying "of course, just give a holler if your shoulder starts to-" the bosmer grabbed ahold of her wrist and beckoned the woman to stay. With a look of slight surprise the woman stared at the bosmer before gently prying her hand away and sitting back down.

There was a silence in the room and Irina found herself passive of the hand placing itself on her breasts and the feminine lips pressing against hers. Normally Irina wouldn't be so lenient with the woman but the elf needed a distraction from Lydia and Faida had piqued her interest to want to have her in bed. The elf pulled the nord atop her and saw the smirk forming on the woman's lips as she kissed the bosmer slow and her hands wandered the elf's body, Irina found herself thinking of a certain nordic vampire as Faida bit her jaw and as they continued into the night.


	10. Wounded Confessions

Irina had dragged herself all the way back to castle Volkihar with thoughts of Lydia plaguing her, she had wanted many many times to turn back hire a carriage to Riften and find her housecarl in Fort Dawnguard. Irina knew that that would be an idiotic thing to do while she was injured, so she trekked to Castle Volikar instead. She felt her shoulder begin to sting and placed a hand atop her armor where her wound would be. Begrudgingly she had dealt with the on and off pain throughout her journey; she supposed having a sword that was made to kill vampires would slow her healing process a touch. Her feet moved over the stone bridge while her hand moved to her neck pulling up the leather that stopped below her throat as much as she could.

The bosmer's neck was exposed just a little, but enough for one to notice the hickeys that dotted her flesh. The elf rubbed her skin and mumbled "that damn Faida..." though, despite her tone there was a smirk stretching across her face. Irina, once to the front entrance of the castle pushed open the doors and made her way to the main hall. Upon descending the stone steps she took notice of Serana's absence. Irina looked to one of the tables and felt her shoulders slump in relief when she saw Dexion sitting idly in a chair. The moth priest noticed her eye and brightened at the sight of her.

She gave a swift nod in his direction and looked to the center of the room, there standing was Harkon who drank from a blood stained golden goblet with Garan Marethi at his side. They spoke in low voices and upon sensing Irina's eyes the dunmer abruptly stopped. The dovahkiin's mind filled with suspicion but she controlled her countenance, Harkon didn't spare her a glance and waved off the dunmer who bowed and walked off. Irina's eyes did not follow.

Harkon's eyes found hers and set the goblet down on the table behind him. The wood elf took that as her cue to approach him, Harkon waited for her to stand in front of him and when she did he took in her disheveled state. "Well done, somehow I knew it would be you who found our moth priest" the bosmer nodded in appreciation while his eyes bore into her cut lip and bruised jaw "I trust his capture was not too difficult a task?" emotionally, it was torture for the wood elf but she held her composure and said "the Dawnguard had found him first, they pose no threat as a whole, however their leaders are a different matter"

"Yes I can see you had some trouble, we must talk more of that later... well, your thrall awaits and we've given him the elder scroll. Command him to read it and let us hear the words of prophecy together" the woman glanced behind her back to see Dexion looking at her patiently, she excused herself from the nord and walked over to the scholar. "I've a new task for you, one I'm sure you'll like...I need you to read the elder scroll that you were given, loud so that we may listen" Dexion rose from his chair and nodded eagerly, "of course, master, I must admit I've been looking forward to this"

"Then you may begin" she said removing her helm and holding it within her arm, she winced at the stinging feeling from her shoulder. Dexion moved to the center of the dining hall where eyes watched him curiously, "now if everyone would please be quiet, I must concentrate..." Irina watched the moth priest passively as she leaned against the wooden table. Personally, she felt as if as though the nordic lord hadn't an idea of how serious all of this talk of putting out the sun was, or if he did he wasn't thinking about the consequences too thoroughly.

Harkon is a fool. That was unquestionable.

"I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow. I know this weapon, it's Auriel's bow! Now I hear a voice whispering...among the nights children a dread lord will rise. In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day will be as one" Irina bit her jaw. A dread lord rising... and the time of strife where dragons returned to the realm of men; that was now. Harkon was clearly the dread lord but Auriel's bow... how in the world does an arcane weapon fit in?

"but wait, there is more here... the secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy recorded in other scrolls" Irina's attention was turned back to Dexion and she held a horn on her helm tightly, she herself owned an elder scroll and she couldn't quite remember if Harkon recalled her mentioning that when they had first met. "Yes, I see them now, one contains the secrets of the dragons and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood...m-my visions darkens and I see no more"

Harkon moved over to where Irina was and spoke to her prompting the elf to casually stand up straight "that was not as useful as I would have liked...but even so you did well" Irina cleared her throat and asked "do you've any idea where the other scroll is?" Harkon eyed her for a short moment before saying, "my traitor wife stole one of them away and then disappeared, as for the other...last I heard it was lost in the bowels of a dwemer ruin" the wood elf decided to just say she had the scroll since she didn't want him to realize she'd already mentioned it before. "my Lord, I've an elder scroll on my person in my enchanted bag, we've only a need for the other scroll"

Harkon smirked and then spoke "very good Irina, I knew you were reliable" the man excused himself and walked away and up some stairs to his chambers. Irina watched him go and placed her hand over her left shoulder, the pain before was dull and bearable but now she could feel it beginning to ache to the point of burning. It wasn't as if the castle had a healer on deck so she begrudgingly walked to the castle's forge and hoped to see Fura. As she entered the forge she noticed another woman slightly younger tending to the forge, the sound of swords slashing straw was heard from her left and there she found the undead nord practicing her swordsmanship.

The two of them took notice of her rather quickly and before Fura could speak the younger nord asked, "did you need something, sister?" her voice was like that of the nordic women from Windhelm, Irina took a liking to it. "I was wondering if you had any healing potions...my arm's not fairing so well and I've a wound that might fester soon if I do nothing" Hestla didn't spare her a look but motioned for her to come closer with her hand. The young blonde had a thin sheet of sweat on her forehead from being so close to the flames of the forge and she had Irina swallow nervously when the nord wiped the sweat from her brow in a provocative manner.

"Ok, remove that armor and let me take a look at it" Irina raised her arms up in defense but quickly winced feeling the muscles in her shoulder twist and cramp, still she spoke "It's quite alright, I just need a potion and then I'll be on my-" Fura chuckled at the sight of Hestla getting in Irina's face. The older nord turned her back on them and continued practicing on the straw dummy. Hestla had an intimidating presence, "If you have a wound that might fester, that means it's open- a single potion won't help you" the elf's eyebrow twitched and she smiled nervously, she was right- better to please the woman than to deny her "as you wish..."

Her breastplate came off easily and her new shirt was seen. Her left shoulder was stained with a dark crimson which made the elf frown, Faida had given her this and now it was ruined...meanwhile Hestla shook her head, "how did you not notice you were bleeding?" the elf shrugged and seated herself on the table near the stairs. She comfortably placed her feet on a chair as she did so. "I didn't realize it, it was just aching is all" Fura stopped her practicing and set her sword down atop some barrels before descending the steps.

Fura crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow when she spotted bruises along the dragonborn's neck. "someone had a bit of fun while they were away, I suppose that explains why the scholar showed up before you did" the elf shrugged when she realized what Fura was looking at, "it happens, though this time was a bit different..." Hestla pulled out a chair for Fura to sit in and turned back to Irina, "how was it different? did you get it from behind?" the sarcastic question made Fura laugh and Irina roll her eyes. "right, get that shirt off too"

Irina managed to remove her shirt by herself, leaving her bra in place. Fura squinted at the bandage that covered her shoulder. It was soaked with her blood, even some droplets managed to slither down her chest. The woman clicked her tongue "that should've been changed hours ago, Irina" Hestla said nothing while she undid the bandages, when they were off the two nords widened their eyes. "how in oblivion are you still alive?" Fura asked the dovahkiin with sincere shock to her voice. Her wound was horrifyingly gruesome. "I was treated by a mortal in Dragonbridge"

Hestla asked Fura to bring water and rags, doused in alcohol along with some string and a needle. Fura nodded and quickly walked away to do her task while Hestla looked at the elf's wound and placed her hand near the open hole of teared tissue. Irina winced as the blonde pushed her fingertips into her shoulder, the tissue didn't seem so damaged. "sorry, I know this must hurt- your muscles here, they're going to be bruised by the time this...hole closes" the bosmer took in a breath, she regretted letting Celann do her in like this.

"How long do you suppose, until my shoulder heals?" the elf asked her with half her mind half-focused on her question. "i'd say around two weeks if cleaned regularly, but it needs stitching" the bosmer's shoulders slumped, two weeks was too long. Before she planned on getting the last elder scroll for Harkon she wanted to retrieve Lydia from Fort Dawnguard. The task was not going to be easy, and she doubted she could do it alone. Irina didn't know the Dawnguard very well, she mainly kept to herself when had she'd been a vampire hunter. She knew some were jealous of her status and power but they wouldn't have any other reason to hurt the nord... Irina swallowed a lump in her throat.

The elven woman hadn't a single idea of what they'd do to Lydia, and the thought unsettled her.

Hestla waved a hand in her face "oi, did you hear what I just said?" the dovahkiin blinked in confusion at the nord's close proximity and moved back with her ears tinted pink. "no, what did you say?" the nord shook her head at the elf and said "I know a little bit of restoration magic, from back in my days of being a companion I figured it was useful to learn a thing or two about it" Hestla saw the dovahkiin's eyes light up a little and she smirked.

"Move your arm forward, I can't completely close it- but I can make the time for it to heal shorter" Irina nodded and eagerly did as told. She scooted more to the edge of the table to hold out her arm in anticipation. Hestla placed her hands atop the woman's teared flesh and focused magika into her hands, light seeped into the wound while tissue fibers repaired slowly. The dovahkiin watched with silent appreciation, the nord had no cause to do this kindess for her and yet she did it all the same.

"Thank you...-" Irina trailed off, she didn't know the woman's name.

"My name is Hestla, and you're welcome" she said her eyes not even going to her once. The elf's eyes moved to her face and took in her features, full lips and thin face. Her eyes were the same as Irina's if not lighter, and her hair was a blonde that looked almost brown in the dark. Irina found her to be beautiful, her beauty rivaled that of Serana, which was hard to do. Irina was shaken from her thoughts when the light dissipated and Hestla took in a breath to regain her lost composure. "I'm sorry, five minutes is all I could manage"

"It doesn't matter, I am grateful for the help" Irina spoke while looking to her arm. It was still sore and sensitive so the elf dared not touch it, but, now thanks to the nord the wound was- tighter, for lack of a better word. The tissue fibers were pulled closer together now and less pink could be seen- which was fine by her. Hestla nodded and turned her head to the sound of footsteps, Fura was seen with two rags and a small bucket filled with water. The elf eyed one of the cloths that was tinted a light brown, she knew it was alcohol and remembering the stinging feeling from Faida's gentle touch made the bosmer uncomfortable.

Of course, the first was to clean her bloodied arm, Hestla was quick to work on cleaning away the dried blood that had crusted all over her breasts and shoulder. Her hands gripped the edge of the table while Hestla cleaned her shoulder, her wound wasn't touched but any contact around it had the elf in pain. Though the pain didn't last long, it had only taken the smith a few minutes to scrub away at the crusted blood. She doused her rag in the bucket of water and wrung out the blood that stained it, the water took on the color of crimson in a matter of seconds.

Irina uncomfortably shifted when her hands moved over her breasts, there was a pink tint to her cheeks that made the urge to hide a smile hard for Hestla. The smith moved over her breasts with grace and bit her lower lip when Irina let out the tiniest of sighs when a water droplet moved down over her nipple. The water was cold and her bra was becoming just a little wet, Fura remained oblivious to their tension and pulled out her dagger finding more interest in that. Well, thank the gods for that because after about twenty seconds the elf's bra outlined her breasts with two nipples poking through the fabric.

The nord and elf said nothing of it though Irina knew it was hard to ignore.

Once she was done after an agonizingly slow three minutes, she moved over the wound with the alcohol and winced at Irina's countenace. The elf bit down hard on her jaw from the pain. Just like that, the sexual tension had been destroyed and now agony filled her once more, Fura put down her dagger and watched with mild disgust at the amount of pink tissue exposed.

The wound stung five times worse than last time and judging by the smell of the alcohol she knew why. "is this spiced wine?" Fura looked to her, both her eyebrows raised in slight shock. "yes, actually" the bosmer narrowed her eyes at the nord and bit down on her jaw harder when Hestla wringed the soaked cloth over her wound and had it's contents seep into her shoulder Irina groaned loudly and hissed in pain.

"so I recall you said you used to be in the companions?" Irina asked in a strained voice, trying to distract herself from the searing sensation- it did not work.

"yes some time ago, it's a long tale" Hestla began as she dabbed at her shoulder gently, "anything to get my mind off this" Irina said in a strained voice as she Hestla wrung more spiced wine into her wound. As Hestla was about to speak a voice called out in the forge room.

"Irina?"

The familiar voice caused heads to turn and Hestla to remain quiet and focus on the task at hand, it had been Lady Serana "I think I'm going to go now, Lady Serana seems to want an audience with you- I left the string and needle there, Hestla" the eldest nord said pointing to the table's edge. Hestla nodded and focused her eyes back on the bosmer's shoulders. Fura walked away from them and bowed slightly to Serana on her way out, Serana acknowledged her with a nod and hurried over to the elf. Irina glanced to Serana and smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't have the pleasure of seeing you when Dexion read the elder scroll" Irina spoke casually, the nord blinked at her comment before her eyes moved over to Hestla who pricked the woman's skin with the needle and begun to sow. The elf's jaw tightened while the needle and string pulled her tissue together, the daughter of Harkon watched with a hand to her mouth in disgust. Hestla muttered apologies to the dragonborn while she worked and once finally done, Irina thanked her, albeit it was reluctant and watched her leave the forge.

"what happened?" Serana asked with an annoyed tone, her back faced Irina to shield herself from the sight of Hestla stitching her shoulder together. The elf sucked in a breath trying to lighten the situation "I did what your father asked me to" normally that would've been the correct answer, but she merely scoffed. The undead nord spoke "I'm not an idiot, Irina, I know you did this on my father's command- I'm asking how that happened" she turned around and faced the elf pointing to her shoulder, the forges fire was almost gone; another twenty minutes and it would be gone until Hestla tended to it, meanwhile the room was dim.

"It was Celann, he stabbed me, I suppose it looks bad but you shouldn't trouble yourself over it, if I died Harkon would eventually find someone to retrieve the scroll" Irina said placing her hand atop the stitched flesh, having Serana look at it would only make the nord feel worse.

Serana's next words caught the bosmer by surprise, "I don't care about those stupid scrolls, I care about you! By the blood of my ancestors… you… you could have died?" Serana had mumbled her last words at spotting the bruises on the elf's neck. At seeing them the nord pursed her lips tightly and tore her eyes away.

"A mortal healed me as I was returning to Dragon-bridge, I'm alright"

"why didn't you take me with you?" she asked softly, the elf averted her gaze and she didn't respond. Serana took in a breath and turned around facing the bosmer, and what Irina saw made her chest tighten when it shouldn't have. There were small droplets of tears formed on the nord's eyes; Serana had tried her best to not let them fall but one did anyway, when the tiny droplet fell off her chin the bosmer looked away.

"Irina, why didn't you take me with you? If I had come with you-"

"The outcome would've been much worse with you there, Serana" it was true, it would have. Irina had lost her will in the cave, sure, she was alive now but if Serana was there with her Celann would have aimed for her heart and quickly hurried to fight off Serana; he'd have wasted no time in trying to kill them both and would not have given Irina the chance she had then. Nonetheless Irina's words struck the nord harder than the slap said nord had delivered to her cheek only moments after.

The sound resonated within the forge and Irina stared at the nord, absolutely stunned. Her cheek stung and she felt the vibrations in her head, did she actually just...? While Irina tried to wrap her mind around what had just transpired Serana wiped at her eyes violently. Dragonborn, hero of legend and the savior of Skyrim, who knew that she was so dense?

Serana calmed herself, somewhat, and locked eyes with Irina who had stared at her stupidly as if she hadn't the slightest clue as to why Serana was so furious. The taller of the two took a step closer to the elf and spoke "you do not get to say that when you're sitting here, in stitches. I could have helped you, I could have…- done something!" Serana scoffed and looked at Irina who closed her mouth and listened in silence. Seeing how upset she was made the elf's chest tighten into a tight knot and made it difficult to breath, Serana's eyes were tearing up again.

"Serana-"

"Quiet, Irina. I refuse to listen to anything dismissive you have to say about yourself, like how you were going to be replaced, because you can't! You're too important to my father and to…" It was almost as if her train of thought had been disrupted by her own words. Serana's cheeks reddened as if she'd just embarrassed herself. Irina's own countenance couldn't help but sport a blush.

"-to me, you're important to me. I care..." Serana finished with a timid voice. Irina blinked a few times in surprise and couldn't find the words to respond. Serana took a deep breath and supported herself on the table Irina sat on. There was an unsteady silence with neither of them knowing what to say or do, Irina stayed frozen in place and her mind was piecing together every small interaction they had and Serana's reactions to everything.

"Serana, are you alright?" Irina asked reaching forward to place her hand atop the nord's. Serana blushed at their contact and sighed quietly as if she wanted to relieve herself of something.

"I… I think that I've gotten too attached to you- I mean that, I'm… falling in love with you…"


	11. Unlikely Partnerships

Irina quietly rowed herself and Serana to shore, while ignoring the stinging pain from her shoulder. It had been three days since the nord decided to confess her feelings to her, they hadn't spoken about it after and neither made no move to start now. After Serana had told her the elf had muttered an apology for making her feel upset and to shed tears, she excused herself after a few moments of silence and that was that. Irina went to where the castle's coffins were and slept for a few good hours.

Harkon had seemingly been expecting her in the late hours of the night when the elf entered his chambers, she had asked him leave of the castle to go to Riften to which he asked her reasoning- she'd lied and said that she'd wanted to search for the remaining elder scroll to which he merrily allowed her to leave. Irina sighed and stared at the ocean waves crashing against one another, her thoughts were cut off when Serana spoke "the waves are getting restless-let me row, or else you'll undo your stitches" her orange orbs looked to Serana whose golden eyes told her there was no room for argument. The elf let out a sigh and reluctantly agreed to switch places with her on the boat.

"how is your arm doing now that Hestla's healing it?" Serana asked, the dragonborn detected a slight hint of annoyance at the use of Hestla's name and stared at her curiously before answering "better, I can properly use it now" Serana sat upright and began to row the heavy oars, the woman was stronger than she looked since she did the task quite faster than Irina had. Granted, her shoulder was still a mess.

"But not to wield a sword- I saw you try before we left, in the forge" she pointed out to the elf's annoyance, "yes, well in a few days the wound will close, anyway while we're in Riften I've a few people to talk to before I consider doing anything anywhere near fort Dawnguard" the nord noticed the use of the word 'I' and held her tongue. After a few moments she saw land ahead and spoke not taking her eyes off the horizon "you still haven't told me why we're heading there"

"and you still haven't said anything about why you've decided to come along" the bosmer pointed out almost readily, Serana looked to Irina and spoke "because I want to make sure you don't come back with another hole in your arm" she said almost defensively, the elf held back a glare while the nord furrowed her brows "but _why_ are we heading there?" Serana had a hunch but she wanted the dragonborn to confirm it for her, she knew that fort Dawnguard was located near the border in the Rift- and thanks to talking to Hestla, she'd found out that the elf's housecarl was supposedly in there.

Serana never felt envious of someone else, but Irina confiding in the ex-companion really hit the spot.

"Lydia, she's been taken there or so Celann said, I'm going to see for myself" Irina never really liked talking to anyone about personal things, she always thought it was a weak thing to do to just shove your problems to the person who's listening and expect them to comfort you. Though when Hestla was healing her arm, Irina had been just a little intoxicated, not entirely drunk to not make any sense but enough for the woman's senses to be dulled long enough for Hestla to finish her healing. The bosmer shook her head at the memory.

Serana slowed her rowing as they approached land before looking at the bosmer "I guess this is the part where you'll tell me to stay away from the fort? That it's too dangerous?" the elf stood up and stepped out in the shallow water dragging the boat to the dock, she tied the rope in place and offered her hand to Serana. This had been routine for them now, Lady Serana shall not get her boots wet when exiting or entering the boat. It was the one thing the nord could revel in.

"If you knew that was going to be my answer then why trouble yourself coming with me? I understand that you feel...protective, I suppose-"

"I _don't_ feel protective, I meant what I said in the castle, and if anything I'm more sure of it now that I told you than I was before" Serana explained with an exasperated tone, confessing to the elf was one thing- having to explain it once again was another. Especially when the bosmer's cheeks dusted a pink that Serana's speech falter slightly. Serana released her hand as soon as she was on shore; not wanting to make the moment more awkward than it already was, the undead nord spoke "anyway we should hurry, Riften is a long ways ahead"

Irina blinked back into focus and nodded "yes, you're right"

Irina hired a carriage and paid the man a thousand golden septims to ride his horse as fast as he could. Normally the fair from Solitude to Riften would be fifty septims but the elf was in a hurry and didn't want to explain; at the sight of the money the breton stuffed it into one of the bags hanging from the side of the carriage and prompted the two women to get inside quickly.

The journey would've normally taken them about ten hours, with stops every now and then to sleep and eat. Irina had taken carriages from across the holds before, and knew how long each would take for she'd made almost hundreds of trips to and fro.

She was amazed to see that they had arrived in just under seven hours. When they got off the carriage the horse looked nearly dead, seeing the animal the elf winced and paid the another hundred gold to feed and nourish the animal once more. Irina looked at the city and smiled a little, it had been her intention to visit the city when she first left the castle with Serana, though that didn't exactly go how she wanted,but now...now, the dovahkiin was back.

Irina gulped and walked through the gates, despite the Rift being stormcloak territory half the people in the city looked up to her. Balimund, the smith considered her a dear friend and even proposed to her once many many years ago; she'd politely refused him and offered to go for a drink, that was during the month she'd found out of being the dragonborn. But to be honest, Irina needed it more than he did.

Serana trailed behind her taking in the city, she's never been here before. Not even before she was a vampire, her parents hardly let her leave the castle and whenever she did it was usually only Solitude and or Winterhold, "I've never seen leaves this color" she spoke in awe, orange leaves littered the cobblestone on which they walked, day was turning into night but one could still make out the bright orange of the leaves. Irina chuckled at that and continued forth to the inn placed right in the center of the city, the bosmer fished out thirty gold coins and gave them to Serana "pay for a night in the inn, would you? I've someone I need to talk to"

The nord blinked and received the coins dumbly, the bosmer made to leave but Serana immediately grabbed a hold of her forearm and spoke "you're going to come back...to the inn right?" she added the last part quickly, but the question was more of _'are you going to come back...to me?'_

Irina silently moved her arm out of the woman's grasp and spoke "I will, Serana, I'll just be a few hours" she turned her back and walked around the bend of the marketplace and to the temple of Mara. The nord was uncertain whether or not she entered but didn't think too much on it, she turned around and entered the Bee and Barb to rent a room and mead. She knew what the extra twenty septims were for, honestly, the elf had the drinking tolerance of a man.

Irina looked over her shoulder and made sure no guards or people were around before she made it to Riften's little cemetery. Irina pretended to pay her respects for some odd minutes before once again making sure no one was around but as soon as she approached the little guild coffin a large hand placed itself on her shoulder. "by the gods, lass, is that really you?" hearing the familiar voice the elf felt her chest tighten.

Slowly she turned her head around and came face to face with Brynjolf whose eyes were wide. Sheepishly she smiled and made a sound of surprise when he brought her into a fierce huge, "where in oblivion have you been? Last I heard you joined some vampire hunters, why haven't you stopped by for a visit? Everyone down in the flagon misses you" the bosmer felt her cheeks become warm and prompted to be put down, the man did so with a small chuckle "I'd alot to do my apologies Bryn, after the Greybeards I felt like I needed to do something noble but that didn't exactly go as I had intended" much like many of her ideas.

Brynjolf leaned over her and pushed the button to the Guild entrance "you can explain it to me later, come, let's say hello to the guild once more yeah? Vex doesn't want to admit it but she missed you- alot" the dovahkiin blinked a few times at that but she shook her head "Brynjolf, I've important things to take care of now, I was actually looking for you because I needed your help with something" this caught the man off guard and he took a step back to give her her space "what is it, Irina?"

"It's the vampire hunters, they're known as the Dawnguard, I used to be with them but now I'm not- anyway, they didn't tolerate that very well and took my housecarl captive" he scratched his beard whilst listening and she continued "It would be foolish of me to go in there myself, so I'm asking you, would you-" he raised his hand prompting her to stop, she seemed taken aback but he spoke instead "when and where are we going?"

Irina's eyes lit up with thankfulness after a little while she cleared her throat, "I've one more person to ask, see me in the Bee and Barb in an hour and I''ll explain, oh, and don't mention that we're in the guild- I know everyone in town suspects you to be or knows that you are but just deny anything when I bring her" he smirked and buried his hand deep in her hair, "of course, now get out of here"

Irina rolled her eyes and swatted his hand away, Brynjolf disappeared into the guild's secret entrance just barely squeezing in before the stone closed once more. The dragonborn ran her hand through her hair before walking out of the cemetery, Brynjolf is an excellent sneak not as good as Vex but his skills were not to be made lightly of, he would be the perfect person to sneak in the fort and spot out how many people were inside. With Vex, it would've been a guarantee but since Irina ran into Brynjolf first...

The dovahkiin remembered telling Serana that she'd be a few hours, though it had barely been fifteen minutes she debated with herself in returning to the Bee and Barb. She sighed and leaned against the wall of the temple of Mara, why was dealing with Serana so difficult? Irina furrowed her brows and walked around the city, Mjoll was usually near the marketplace but she found no trace of the woman.

Her eyes wandered around some more before finally giving up, she supposed that the only other place was in the inn. The bosmer adjusted the sword on her hip and walked to the Bee and Barb, upon entering the warmth filled her body- the night air had turned chilly but the fires and candles lit inside the inn were more than enough. Mjoll was seen across the room holding a Black Briar Reserve in her hand, the elf smirked at that, Mjoll was her favorite person to drink with because they were basically on the same level.

The elf approached her from behind casually and slammed her hand on the table, the woman jumped and whipped her head around in shock and slight anger, though seeing the dovahkiin had made her face become completely surprised "don't spill" Aerin had been sitting with her and saw her approach but let the woman did as she pleased. Irina liked him for his slyness.

The man had chuckled at her jest while the bosmer gave him a cheeky wink. It had been something the nord had done to her some four years ago where she slammed her fist onto her table in the Bannered Mare and caused Irina to spill her drink all over the floor. A little inside joke of sorts; back when they had traveled nearly all of Skyrim for the elder scroll used to defeat Alduin.

"Irina, it's good to see you again- oi, where the in the name of Akatosh have you been all this time?" Mjoll asked her with a small hint of annoyance, Irina shrugged and pulled a random chair to their table. "I'll tell you all about it later, I've something more important to ask of you, Mjoll" the bosmer sat with the chair backwards and her legs on either side, Mjoll set down her reserve and Aerin watched also.

"One of my housecarls, Lydia, do you remember her?" the elf asked almost hopefully, the woman had met her once when they stopped in Whiterun for supplies. It was unlikely that she did but she still hoped for something.

"aye, you used to be in love with her as I remember you talking of her for months on end" the woman responded with a hand on her chin, the comment caused Aerin to choke on his ale and look at her with wide eyes "I had no idea you were interested in women"

The dovahkiin blinked a few times, of course the nord had to bring up that part.

"Now I am because I slept with one not too long ago- but Lydia was the only exception at the time" she explained quickly, Aerin noticed her tone and decided to drop the matter for now. His head was filled with many questions though.

"anyway- To make the story short, I'm a vampire and the Dawnguard kidnapped her on the pretense that she was affiliated with me, one of the members who went by the name of Celann told me that she was being tortured for information, I wanted to see for myself but I know that it would be foolish to go at it alone so I'm asking you, will you help me?"

The question made the nord scoff, "of course, are we leaving now? I know the castle isn't far from here" her response made the dragonborn relax her shoulders and she let out an air of relief. Mjoll had traveled with her for a long while and Irina, for a short time, had been a vampire for about a month or two. So the information to her wasn't surprsing in the slightest. Aerin didn't seem bothered by it either so the woman felt even more at ease, "do you have any more reserve left, I need a drink"

A bottle of mead was shoved in her face making the elf blink, her eyes flickered to the person holding out the bottle and relaxed when it was only Serana. "that took less than an hour" she said pointedly, Irina took a hold of the bottle and absently stood and grabbed another chair for her to sit in. The pale nord thanked her and sat down with the rest of them, Mjoll took a small glance at Serana and then back at Irina "is she the one that gave you those bite marks?"

That fucking question made Serana blush and Irina choke on her drink.

Aerin, much to the bosmer's annoyance added "she seems like your type too"

"alright, Mjoll that's a no and Aerin we're not in any sort of relationship so please refrain from making such comments" she said rubbing her temples, Serana's gaze went to the woman's neck which was more than exposed with her regular clothes on. The hickeys were still there but faded and would be gone in another day or two.

The nord warrior then asked "then who is she? And who gave you those? Because if anyone gave my little dragonborn such noticable marks they must be gorgeous, gorgeous enough for me to not kill them" Serana raised a brow at the 'my little dragonborn' and felt another spur of...feelings wash over her. Though she was curious as to who gave the dovahkiin her hickeys. Irina moved the bottles contents around a little before answering "Faida of Dragonbridge, she tended to my wounds and yes, she was very beautiful"

The pale nord's mouth twitched and she grabbed the flagon sitting at the table and poured herself a cup of Alto Wine. Serana couldn't have guessed that Irina had bedded a woman, and the fact that it happened- irked her even more. Aerin yawned and stretched his thin arms, "I'm going to head home, I'll leave you women to it" Mjoll and Irina bid him farewell while the nord sipped her wine.

Mjoll watched him go before turning to face the pair, Serana crossed her legs and sipped her wine while Irina had already finished her bottle. "I see you're still the avid drinker, my friend" the bosmer chuckled quietly and played with the empty bottle, "I've asked Brynjolf to come meet here, he should be here soon" this made the woman's eyes widen.

"Mjoll I know you've disliked the guild-" the woman let out a sigh and raised her hand, "I know it's for Lydia, so I'll hold my tongue- but I catch his hands in my pockets then I swear I'll deliver his head to the jarl" she said firmly. Serana blinked at her boldness, she was fierce, she supposed that's why the dragonborn was her friend.

"I'll do well remember, I quite like my head where it is now"

the three women's heads turned at the voice of Brynjolf, Serana and Mjoll didn't see him approach but Iria did. The perks of being a skilled theif. Mjoll blinked back into focus and her eyes turned sharp to him "I hope so" the man grinned sheepishly and sat where Aerin was seated. After a few moments the bosmer cleared her throat.

"Let's get down to business then"


	12. Deceitful Lies

After the four of them had finally finished speaking of how they were to go about getting inside fort Dawnguard and who was going to do what Irina and Serana made to retire to their room. Serana walked ahead of Irina who was finishing up her Black Briar Reserve with a dying blush. The whole time they'd spoken of the plan to infiltrate the fort Bryn and Mjoll had taken to calling the nord her woman. Irina could've handled it, but it was the suggestive looks Serana had been giving her that made her uncomfortable. Mjoll watched the pale woman go and gave the bosmer a puzzling look, the dragonborn furrowed her brows and spoke "It's not how it seems, Mjoll- you and especially you" she exaggerated at Brynjolf who drank his mead like nothing was wrong "hadn't the slightest idea of what you were saying" The guildmaster looked between Serana, who was ascending the wooden steps to the second floor. He squinted a little and turned to the bosmer before asking "Are you sharing a room?" at the question Mjoll the Lioness looked to Irina expectantly, when she hesitantly agreed the woman sighed and drank her mead, "Yes, but-"

"Then it's exactly how it seems, lass" Brynjolf said chuckling with Mjoll, the pair stayed behind and ordered more drinks while Irina bid them a stern goodnight. Brynjolf made a scene and hugged her tightly before she went upstairs, "goodnight my coin maker, rest good tonight" Mjoll just left it at a wave and continued drinking. Irina pried herself off Bryn with much annoyance but still blushed all the same. Irina walked up the stairs to the second floor with and was surprised to see Serana waiting for her at the top, "you're friends are really something" the nord spoke rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. Irina placed her fingers to her temple and spoke with a sigh "that's putting it mildly" Irina continued up the steps giving a curious glance to Serana, she was leaning up against the wooden wall. It looked odd, she'd always had good posture. A little longer at overseeing and the elf noticed her tiredness. She looked drained, which doesn't surprise her since they'd not stopped since Solitude.

Serana spoke with a yawn "well I suppose, a master thief and adventurer… and the Dragonborn, that's quite the trio" the bosmer let out a breath, she still didn't think Mjoll would so easily work alongside Brynjolf- and to drink with him as well. Irina shrugged "I suppose it is odd" the bosmer cleared her throat and spoke once more "come, it's high time I laid myself in a bed" The woman nodded and pushed herself from the wall to follow her to the rented room.

Irina held open the door for Serana with her foot and waited for her to pass before shutting it behind them "so chivalrous" Serana commented while moving to sit on the edge of the bed, Irina raised a brow and unstrapped her sword belt, the leather slipped off her hip gracefully and she placed the new weapon against the wall. She'd lost her ebony sword in Forebear's holdout, so she sold her glass sword to Ronthil in place of a daedric sword, the only reason the lesser bosmer sold her the daedric sword was because hers was enchanted and sharpened to a fine point, enough to be of equal quality- though how that little welp managed to have one in his inventory was a shock to both Irina and Hestla. Also, to Hestla's surprise the elf had actually managed to get something out of Ronthil. When she asked the nord about what that meant Hestla explained how difficult it was to barter with Ronthil. The elf didn't pay much mind to it and tested the metal in the forge, she'd used her left arm for whatever ungodly reason and after awhile…Serana had found her writhing on the floor in immense pain.

Irina had yet to enchant the black metal and wasn't certain of whether or not to put flames or shock magic, she'd also yet to sharpen the blade either. She'd have to do that at first light.

"I wouldn't call it chivalry" Irina said her mind returning to the statement, she kicked off her boots, and popped her neck. From sitting in the carriage for so long her body was unreasonably stiff. Serana raised a brow and asked "what would you call it then?"

"Manners? I learned much of this during my time in Solitude serving as her grace's bodyguard" Irina explained casually. The look that was received was disbelief and shock, "you served as the queen's bodyguard?" the elf furrowed her brows, as if it were off she didn't know this. Then it occurred to her that she'd never told Serana about it. She hadn't really told the nord about any of her adventures before had she? Irina sat on the bed next to her and explained "it was during a time when the Imperials and Stormcloaks were at an armistice, I managed to bring about said armistice by negotiating with them so I could train for Alduin in peace and not have the souls of the war add to his strength- but since part of the negotiations called for Markarth being handed over to the Stormcloaks I was asked to escort the soon-to-be queen to Solitude to protect her grace from any rebels on the way back" Irina said staring at the ceiling with a look of nostalgia. Serana shook her head and looked at her with scrunched brows and a disbelieving face "do you ever say no to anyone?" This made the bosmer shrug and smile sheepishly. She supposed not. "I learned about how a servant was supposed to treat nobles, how to talk to my betters and the like… of course, I didn't just accept all the noble piss that came my way- but I had dealt with most of it…" she could see the small smirk that formed on Serana's face when she cussed and Irina soon realized she'd broken a rule to not curse in the presence of nobles.

"Stop it" The bosmer growled tiredly, she rubbed her eyes while Serana let out a small hum. She was tired and did not want to have to deal with the nord's coy attitude.

They went to bed soon after and slept the night. Or rather, Serana did.

The bosmer had awoke with a start, her body lurched forward and she was covered in a thin sheen of cold sweat. Irina's breathing was erratic and it took much effort to try to regain her breath without stirring Serana. The elf looked to the woman sleeping peacefully and quieted her breaths. Her glowing eyes moved away from Serana and to her calloused hands; they were trembling. Irina frowned and placed her fingers to her temple, she didn't have a nightmare- she knew that well enough, no, she was nervous and to be frank, scared. Her mind had been clouded with negative scenarios of what may come tomorrow since the moment she saw Brynjolf and Mjoll. She'd no guarantee that Lydia was alive, they'd had her for awhile now and the Dawnguard weren't known for their merciful nature, and to anyone who'd help a vampire… well they'd most likely get treated the same way. Irina internally cursed herself for ever even accepting Harkon's curse. It cost her too much with the Dawnguard still up and about.

Irina inhaled deeply and cleared her mind for a few minutes. Slowly, she moved around Serana as to not disturb her sleep. One of them had to be in good shape tomorrow and Irina couldn't make any promises that she'd go back to sleep. The elf quietly walked over to the table and snatched a goblet as well as the nearest wine, which was customary to have in inns. She poured herself a cup, not spilling even a drop. When filled she stared at the goblet some odd moments and glanced at the label before drinking. Argonian Bloodwine. A very strong drink. It had unexpected effects as well; such as underwater breathing as Irina discovered once when she'd been thrown into a river by a bunch of bandits she'd bested in a drinking contest.

Irina brought the cup to her lips drinking deeply, she needed this. After finishing the first cup she softly groaned and plugged the bottle closed with its cork, she wiped her mouth using her sleeve and grabbed a firm hold of the bottle. The wine was going to be of use later. Irina eyed the bed and Serana for a little while before sighing and walking over to where her daedric sword was leaned on the wall. She strapped the sword holder around her waist tightly making sure it was secure before sheathing her weapon and walking out. She tried to do so quietly but her mind was too preoccupied to notice the gleaming set of eyes opening as she closed the door on her way out.

Keerava stopped her in the first floor of the Bee and Barb asking where she was going so early in the morning, the elf feigned a grin and told her to the jarl's palace. Which was half-true, she was going there for the training yard, not to enter it. The argonian woman looked suspicious but shrugged and ushered out saying something under her breath. Irina stepped out onto the cold night air and shivered, the sweat still on her neck and back made her cold from the cool winds. As careful as one could be with shaking hands the elf drank more of the wine in an attempt to warm herself. She walked some odd minutes and as she drank and after awhile spotted Edda, a beggar woman sleeping on the hard stone floor, it must have been hard and freezing down there. There was a rag she was laying on to cushion it as much as it could but the elf could still see her shiver in her sleep and constantly move around to get comfortable.

The dovahkiin wasn't too generous, though she wasn't heartless either, she had a soft spot for elderly people who're like Edda. Defenseless and weak minded. The bosmer summoned her pack and rummaged through it to see if she could find anything useful, all she found was deer hides and Wolf pelts. So, as much as she could help the woman the dovahkiin folded the wolf pelt and quietly set it under the beggars head. Whilst flaring up flames in her hand and using the other to hold the hide steady while she warmed the furs. After three minutes the elf deemed it warm enough and set it upon the woman gently. Irina took one last glance at her before picking up the turquoise bottle and strolling away.

Irina would be sure to bring her something to eat tomorrow as well as some gold to spend for a proper blanket.

Upon reaching the training yard the bosmer set the wine down on a nearby stone table, it was already half empty and she could feel its affects. The Dragonborn unsheathed her sword and held it in her right arm, she was more accustomed to fighting with a single sword in her left but that wasn't exactly an option now. Irina stood back a good distance and held out the blade till the tip touched the dummy measuring the distance.

About a foot and a half was the distance with her extended arm and sword, that was its reach. It was a tad smaller than her ebony or glass sword, but she didn't mind too much since it was the most sharpest and hardest metal aside from the bones of a dragon. With a loud yell she hacked at the straw dummy, keeping her form perfect and attacks swift. She couldn't afford to make mistakes when facing the Dawnguard for real, and she didn't mean to kill all of them just as many as need be till Lydia was rescued.

As an added bonus Harkon would more than likely appreciate that they had less vampire hunters to deal with. Celann had been the most skilled with a sword, that was unquestionable. But now he was dead, as was Agmaer who Irina still sort of regretted killing. Should they have the luxury of having a low manned fort, the next best target would either be Sorine or Gunmar. The nord was best with heavy weapons, and from what Irina remembered- he trained trolls for combat. They were ready though, Irina had a thief, a strong willed adventurer, and a nord whose skill with magic was impressive. Brynjolf and Mjoll already had their horses ready in the Riften Stables, Irina would buy two more for herself and Serana come first light; they weren't expensive only about a thousand gold for the two of them. The elf would have to also buy potions and soul gems for later as well, the road to Solitude was a long one and traveling unprepared would be a pain in the ass.

Irina inhaled sharply and lunged forward plunging her daedric sword into the straw dummy, the force caused it to come out the other end. straw flew out in all directions as she yanked the blade free. She appeared focused and calm on the outside, no one could've guess the woman being terrified on the inside... She was good at hiding her emotions though. She'd had night terrors many years before when she was training to fight Alduin. It wasn't so much her own life ending that scared her, she'd always accepted that if she were to die then that was that. She'd never had a real fear of death.

What her fear did stem from was the fact of what would happen if she did, Alduin was named the world-eater so the first thing that came to her mind was the eventual destruction of Skyrim, then the ruin of Valenwood. Those two provinces had been her homes for many years and if either were gone she wouldn't have known what to do. That scenario had been in her mind for many days and months, the first few weeks... it was just a nervous thought. Then she thought about it more and more and eventually the scenario played itself over in her mind. Then before and after she'd fought Alduin, she'd been plagued with nightmares for months.

Now it's with the Dawnguard and Lydia, a woman Irina didn't even know she was out of love with yet.

Her thoughts made her unfocused for some moments at the realization. She was still in love with Lydia… but that didn't make any more sense than with Serana, it's been years since she'd seen the nord- to have feelings for her still would be almost as ridiculous as Serana'a feelings for her! Her face flushed to an almost red with her bronze cheeks and now swung madly in retaliation. There was no way.

She shouldn't have let herself be distracted, in a moment of doubt she used her left foot to step forward planting herself firmly on the ground for her next swing. Though, she'd used her right arm to swing her sword leftwards. Her footing was wrong, she was supposed to use her right foot first and she fell forward because of her force and momentum. Her sword got stuck in the dummy and her grip went loose.

She was leaned toward her left side and her wounded shoulder was to brace the impact but a pair of arms caught her from behind before she fell, she'd closed her eyes and expected for immense pain but when she felt herself stop abruptly Irina opened her eyes and furrowed her brows in confusion. She sighed against the body behind her and felt breasts behind her head, it was a woman who caught her. A nord to be precise.

Serana's face was filled to the brim with annoyance "what in oblivion am I going to do with you?" Her voice sounded annoyed and exhausted at the same time. The elf stared at her in surprise, she was expecting Mjoll, or even Ingun Black-Briar for some reason, not Serana. She looked ready to sleep on the stone floor judging from her half lidded eyes and cracked voice; though that didn't surprise the bosmer since it's only been a few hours that they actually slept. Irina straightened herself to stand up and asked "I thought you were asleep?" her cheeks were still pink, though the nord thought that to be from the cold night air and her sword practice. The nord removed her arms from Irina's waist reluctantly and responded, "I woke up when you left the Bee and Barb, I saw you heading toward the palace so I stayed back but the innkeeper told me you brought your sword so I knew you were going to practice...and knowing you, you'd find some way to hurt yourself so I came to prevent that" the bosmer scratched the back of her head and warmth flooded to her face. She cursed herself for blushing deeper; well she was right, without her catching her the bosmer would be yelling strings of curses at the guards trying to help her up. The bosmer begrudgingly said "thank you, Lady Serana"

The taller of the two sighed at the formality, looks like the first name basis isn't a thing anymore. Irina had seen to that. Irina spoke up again "I haven't the need for you to watch me anymore, you can return to the inn and I promise you that I won't be so reckless" the nord eyed her up and down before saying "I don't believe you, you haven't broken a sweat and you've been at it for thirty minutes, this was a warm-up and before you get too out of hand I'm asking you to come back to the inn with me" the bosmer turned to look at Serana curiously. She'd watched her the whole time? The elf blinked in surprise before asking that same question "you were watching the entire time?" Serana didn't seem at all fazed by the question "I was, because for some reason you have a tendency to get injured no matter where you are" Serana referred to when she'd been attacked right outside the castle. It'd been the first time that the nord had been worried about her, actually worried about her.

The elf caught onto the reference and scoffed before she responded "it goes more along the lines of, I have a talent for winning my fights" this made the pale woman sigh and rub the bridge of her nose with scrunched brows. She was clearly frustrated. Really? That was the bosmer's response? She sounded like a girl barely out of her teens who just barely mastered wielding a sword properly. Serana shook her head in dismay and let out a breath "I've actually fallen in love with an idiot"

"You make it sound like I'm actually a fool" The Dragonborn said while brushing her hair back. That twice damned nord... Irina let out a loud groan catching the woman's attention. Serana blinked a few times in confusion and Irina began to walk back to the dummy to retrieve her sword. better to comply- just do whatever the woman asks of her, it would make things much easier on the bosmer. She was not doing this because she felt anything for Serana.

She'd have to sneak around the nord more stealthily next time though, the elf sheathed her sword and spoke "fine, I'll return with you to the inn" Serana uncrossed her arms and let out a small breath of relief, though it was short-lived. She fixed her eyes back to the elf suspiciously "I thought I was going to have to argue with you to get you back inside" the elf looked to the cobblestone ground suddenly finding it interesting and rested her left hand on the hilt of her sword. The dovahkiin would've argued with her for hours had it not been for the woman's stubborn nature. If Serana hadn't been in love with the dragonborn then Irina was sure that she'd have slept well, the nord probably wouldn't have bothered to get up and follow her- but no, she was completely infatuated. Serana stayed up despite her exhaustion, despite herself; and it made the bosmer feel extremely guilty.

"no…not tonight" she spoke softly, with that being said they began to head back at an even pace; mainly because Serana was taking in the city and taking her sweet time walking as she looked around she commented "it looks nice, but the people here seem nervous, which makes me nervous" this made the wood elf chuckle, well, it was partly her own fault that the people of Riften held such feelings. Irina had brought a part of the guild's former glory back, last time she was in the Ragged Flagon there had been two merchants and a smith. She didn't know how they were faring now but she was sure that Brynjolf had kept things steady.

Irina matched her pace and after a few moments the black haired woman took ahold of her arm shyly. The tall woman's hip brushed against hers and she stayed walking at her speed, Irina seemed taken aback by the sudden action, though she made no move to remove herself from Serana. The nord appreciated that and slowly moved closer.

"Serana"

The woman loosened her grip on her arm, "yes?

"why…how do you feel anything for me? I haven't done anything extraordinary for you or gone out of my way to do something romantic for you and we've only known each other for barely a month, so…how?" She could live without knowing but her interest was piqued so now, Irina wanted to know. She wanted to understand why she was so important to the nord now because it just didn't make sense.

"...Because I'm finally experiencing the world, and it's because of you that I am, you freed me from Dimhollow and did something kind for a stranger when you had no reason to" Serana stopped walking and with their arms still interlocked, it prompted the elf to stay behind with her, the expression on her face was unreadable. She was smiling but the wood elf couldn't tell if it was a sad or happy smile- it looked like a mixture of both.

"I didn't realize that seeing the world meant so much to yo-" Irina began but Serana cut her off with a chuckle "it does, but that's not the only reason…it's also just you, the way you like to take charge, how you're so headstrong, reckless and brave and kind" when she said that she looked in the direction of where Edda was sleeping more warmly thanks to the furs the elf had given her. Irina followed her eyes and found herself blushing at the realization. She was a poor old woman, how could she not help her? "it was just a whole bunch of things that came in together, I didn't realize it until we were in Solitude coming back from Ivarstead, I was worried about you when I shouldn't have cared- and to be honest, you're the only woman I've ever been attracted to…" Serana said with difficulty, explaining it once was enough, now the woman wanted the reasonings too? Irina saw the blush creeping up on the nord so she dismissed the subject "I understand"

"What about you?" Serana asked with a light tone, it sounded as if she was afraid to ask this question. Irina stared back at her with furrowed brows "you mean, how do I feel about you?" The woman nodded firmly. Irina wondered if she wanted the straight truth or if the woman simply wanted to hear something good. she hummed and thought over her next words. If she's given any offense then that'd make the journey back to the castle very awkward.

"I think of you as a friend…but nothing beyond that" though Irina would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about dominating the pale nord in bed. But, with her housecarl gone she couldn't think of that much. Irina wasn't really sure if she was over her own housecarl, how could she stop to think about Serana in that way? A gust of wind swept over the city and the elf blinked back into focus, taking in the pale nord's countenance. Her hair blew past her ears and she gripped her hood to keep it from flying away. The hood flew back behind her head exposing her Molag Bal collar, the moonlight engulfed the daedric metal and it complimented her pale skin. Not to mention her pink cheeks.

"Do you still love Lydia?" She asked with no intention of hiding the sadness in her voice.

Their was a silence and a long pause. Irina seemed taken aback by the question, was she still in love with the nord? The answer was no, Irina knew this, she knew this very well in her mind; Lydia just held a special place in her heart because of those past feelings… Irina didn't know what compelled her to say yes.

"Yes, I do"

Those words were a lie.


	13. They're both safe

Irina had fallen asleep rather quickly that night, though her mind was still plagued with questions of what she said; she'd lied to Serana about her still being in love with Lydia, she knew she did. the housecarl had a special spot in her heart, that much could not denied. But to be in love with her? Still?it had to have been a lie. It was the only thing on her mind at the time which was why she said what she said, and the look on Serana's face made her chest tighten it was full of hurt and sadness, and it was because Irina had told her the truth. Despite seeing Serana's hurt expression the wood elf couldn't help but feel…good about it?

"Are you alright, lass?" The voice of Brynjolf brought the dovahkiin out of her thoughts and back to the real world. In the Riften stables with the sky a bright blue, the elf blinked back into focus and looked down to her hands holding the reins of her brown horse. They were trembling, one could hear the leather moving. Brynjolf glanced down to her hands and placed his own atop them; he gave her a squeeze and a hand on her back, she let out a breath and relaxed her shoulders, his touch was oddly...relaxing. The woman gave him a silent look back filled with appreciation; he was a good person, he might be a thief but that doesn't mean it excused his humanity; he smiled kindly flashing white teeth, the big thief always knew how to calm down the bosmer. He did so quite a many times because of Alduin. He was like the older brother she never had.

Brynjolf's eyes went to Serana and Mjoll who were saddling their horses and making sure nothing slips off while they ride. The black haired nord looked to them and saw his hand on hers. She couldn't help but frown, it wasn't that she was jealous- though that seems to be the case right now. Just seeing Irina with another man made the undead nord feel a bit…unnecessary. Irina had been sad or 'out of spirits', whatever one may call it since she'd heard the news of Lydia. Serana had tried to talk to her about on numerous occasions but she wouldn't have it. Now Brynjolf comes in, Serana didn't want to know for how long they've known each other because that'd probably make her even more…bothered; but the fact he could do something she couldn't for Irina…it just hurt.

Serana continued focusing on her horse but thoughts of the dragonborn made it difficult. She told herself that she wasn't worried, despite the fact that she was. Eventually, she climbed atop her steed as swift as she could, years of training to be the perfect noblewoman had the pale nord's mind subconsciously do these things with grace, the thief and adventurer noticed readily. Serana, before she left the inn had put her hair up in a high ponytail. Some strands spilled out from behind her ear and made her look flattering, and her jawline was exposed for all to see. Irina had to admit she looked very nice with her hair up.

It was something new, she looked pretty yes, but she also looked more intimidating, so when her eyes found their hands together again she sighed and looked straight ahead with slightly furrowed brows. The man leaned in closer and asked "Is there something I should be worried about?" Irina furrowed her brows and looked up from her horse to him confused, "what are you talking about?"

"Well your vampire friend there looked like she knew something I don't, she seems worried about you" He spoke again reining his horse closer to the bosmer and climbing atop it. Irina half smiled and shook her head. Her eyes went to the vampire and whose eyes purposely avoided hers. Irina licked her lips to silence a remark she was to make and turned to the burly nord instead, Brynjolf quashed his smirk at their childish behavior and said in a firm voice. "Alright ladies, you each know your jobs and what it is expected of you- I'll go in first as per the plan and tell you if anything's amiss, have you lot got that?" Mjoll rolled her eyes at him but nodded along with the nord and elf.

Serana looked down at the horse she was riding, it was a white destrier. His name was Frost, it was Irina's old horse, she hadn't ridden the steed since she stayed in High Hrothgar but she made sure that the stables of Riften kept him in good health. Serana stupidly smiled, the elf had given her her own steed instead of just letting her use the horse the elf had bought for herself. Mjoll eyed the vampire with a look of curiosity and saw the pink dusting her cheeks, the four had rode with a good space between each other. With Mjoll and Serana riding together about a couple hundred feet behind Irina and Brynjolf.

Irina and Brynjolf were having a conversation, one could tell by how close his horse was to hers and how he used hand gestures as he spoke. Upon watching them the undead nord could see that he'd said something to make her laugh. Serana pursed her lips and furrowed her brows, she admits that she's jealous of Brynjolf. Just a little. Mjoll took notice of her annoyed look at the nord and spoke up, "so you and Irina, are you two sleeping together or seeing each other, like a relationship?" Serana tensed up at the question and glanced to the other nord who matched her horses pace with Serana's. Mjoll looked to the pale woman expectantly with raised brows, "no! we're not doing anything like that! it's complicated…- well not complicated but you see she just seems too preoccupied with some things-" Mjoll furrowed her brows at Serana's babbling and seeing her confused expression prompted the pale nord to stop abruptly.

"Do you want to?" Mjoll asked half as a joke and half seriously. The big muscled woman was stroking her steeds mane with her thick fingers, her eyes went to the pale nord after some moments and caught her nervousness. Serana felt her hands grip the reins tighter and she bit her lip. She would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about Irina's scarred body underneath her, feeling her skin and kissing her… "I… I have thought about it, and I think she wants me also but…" the blonde chuckled and tightened the straps to her nordic gauntlets, a gift from Irina very long ago"but what? Do you think that you're going to regret it?" The Black haired nord looked down to her hands with a distant frown, "it's not that, I just don't want to be some woman for anyone to just have fun with and then leave"

"Aye, but Irina isn't just anyone to you is she? I've seen your eyes filled with everythings that's love when you look at her" the blonde spoke casually, Serana blinked a few times at how quickly she could tell, the undead woman spoke "you're right, but that doesn't mean I'd let her just do as she pleases…" Serana sighed and looked straight ahead the elf and male nord. Brynjolf has managed to put a half-smile on the elf's face, he was actually managing to cheer her up; a skill Serana lacked. The only time the elf had actually smiled for her was in Ivarstead, a true big smile. One whose beauty could not have been matched.

Then the Dawnguard came about, and this chain of events with Lydia and Celann came into play. Irina hadn't smiled since, not really. Though, the woman was grateful, Irina deserved to be happy and to forget the things that troubled her. Even if Serana wasn't the cause of them, she was glad to see it happening. Mjoll glanced ahead and then back to the undead nord, "feeling a bit jealous?"

Serana knew they were out of earshot so she spoke with a dejected tone "more than I should be… but still, at least he's doing something right, cheering her up…not something I could've done" the blonde chuckled a bit as they rode over a small stone bridge. They were close to the fort, or to Dayspring Canyon at least. "You aren't the only one, you know" Mjoll spoke with a small smile, she looked to be remembering something. Seeing her expression made Serana furrow her brows.

"You're not telling me that you're in love with her too?" Serana asked incredulous, the nord looked at her like she was crazy and shook her head. "By The eight no! I'm nearly six years older than her, and I'm very much in love with a man by the way" the tall woman explained, Serana blushed again and kept her gaze to the road. "Oh…I'm sorry"

"For what? Anyway, I've travelled with her through all of Skyrim seeking fortune and adventure, and let me tell you, at least one man and woman from each hold have confessed themselves to her" Mjoll said squinting ahead to see that Brynjolf and Irina had stopped. The undead nord looked to Mjoll with a frown "so what you're saying is I have no chance?"

"Oh you've got a chance, just too many people to compete with, and I think we're stopping"

Serana looked ahead and saw that she was right, with a small sigh the woman slowed her horse down. Irina dismounted her horse and tied it down, she took in a breath to try and calm herself. She didn't know what she'd find inside so she was preparing for the worst. Serana found herself biting the inside of her cheek when Brynjolf wrapped an arm around her frame. He was physically built, taller by a foot and a half- and despite his muscles had a slender form about him. His arms were big but toned and you could see the muscles through his leather armor. Not that Serana herself was going to try to achieve his body to impress Irina, it's just that everything a woman would want in a man was Brynjolf and she knew that the bosmer likes both women and men. Mjoll cleared her throat catching the nords attention, the woman spoke in a hushed voice "he's not interested, so don't let it bother you"

The pale nord opened her mouth to speak but they were now within earshot and didn't want to risk anything so she closed her mouth instead. Irina leaned against the nord and sighed "thank you, Bryn… now, shall we start?" She asked to Serana and Mjoll who just barely dismounted their steeds. The pale nord nodded while Mjoll raised her fist in the air, "of course, dovahkiin" Irina smiled a little at that and took in a breath, she couldn't believe they were this close. Brynjolf pulled up his black hood and unsheathed his sword, "alright then, come along then ladies" he crouched low and instructed them to stick to the shadows. Everyone except Mjoll was good with sneaking, she was a average sneak- though if one were to pay close attention to their surroundings they could hear the soft clanking of her armor.

Irina felt her palms become sweaty as they entered the canyon and drew nearer to the fort. The sun was out and next to nothing for the clouds, their chances of being detected were increased slightly. Though despite that the bosmer continued forward and drew her bow as they approached closer to the fort's gates.

The pair made it to the gates where one Dawnguard scout was polishing his crossbow, his guard was down so the killing would've made it easy but Irina didn't want to have to, but if it must be done then she had no qualms and this was just one of those times. Upon further examination she noticed that he was an orc, his name was Durak. The only one in the Dawnguard whom she was certain didn't hold a disliking to her, he was the one who had told her to come seek them out in the first place in Whiterun just a couple months ago. The elf swallowed a lump in her throat and gripped her bow tighter, Brynjolf looked to her expectantly and motioned for her to shoot him and be done with it.

With a small breath the elf pulled back the bowstring and placed an ebony arrow at the ready; for her housecarl he must die. She took in a breath and just as she was about to shoot her shot, Durak arose from his sitting position to stand up straight. "What is it Sorine?" He asked with an annoyed tone. Irina immediately stopped herself and released her breath quietly, the tension in her back was released but she couldn't help but feel scared that the woman might see her. Serana took initiative and lifted her hood obscuring her face and crouching lower than before. The dovahkiin cursed quietly while she stuck her arrow in the dirt, "Isran says it's high time we kill that woman, something about wasting food and time- I don't really know, but he wants her dead somewhere in the woods"

Durak looked appalled for a few brief seconds before sputtering "is that it then? I thought we were going to send her and her husband back to Whiterun?" Irina felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand, Vilkas was here too? Judging from the way they spoke, the nord probably didn't fare too well against them. Irina slowly inched her head forward and listened for more information. What she heard did not please her.

"No, Isran switched up last second like I said he would, honestly it's for the best, we didn't get much information about the dragonborn out of her, only what Celann told us and what we already knew" she explained with a disappointing tone to her voice, it was a shame really, not being able to prove useful to the Dawnguard doesn't fare to be of much use to anybody. In her opinion, Lydia should've spilt everything she knew about Irina.

"I never understood why Irina would change sides, she's so powerful already, I just can't see her reasonings" he said distantly, as if he was sad she did such a thing. Sorine narrowed her eyes at that and cleared her throat.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Durak if you ever see her treat her as you would any vampire, there's only one fact here and it's that she's betrayed us and wouldn't even tell her friends why; it cannot be forgotten that she chose to become a disgusting vampire and it cannot be forgiven" she responded sternly, she knew that Durak and Irina weren't friends or anything but took pride in how they were the only mer in the Dawnguard. She would be the only person that he'd talk to, so that was more than enough for Sorine to suspect something.

"I understand, relax woman… is she still with child or did it die?" Sorine ran a hand through her hair and shrugged as if she didn't care, "I suppose she's still pregnant, but if anything something will be wrong with the child, for the father to be a werewolf? It's disgusting. better to kill her and a future monster"

"And the companion? Am I to dispose of him as well?" Durak asked loading his crossbow for his targets. Sorine nodded "both of them, him first though since he's the most feral, don't forget we lost four men thanks to him" Sorine spat, the orc tightened his lips before slinging over his shoulder crossbow bolts. Sorine patted the orc on his shoulder "come, Isran wants it done now"

Serana glanced to the bosmer whose whole face was unreadable. Just a second ago, she'd been nervous with it being clearly visible. But now, she looked as if she found a purpose and didn't care at all about anything else. A wind blew and leaves on trees and bushes rustled; she looked so focused. Brynjolf scrunched his face with disgust and shook his head, "to speak so freely of killing an unborn child…"

"Forget about that, we'll wait for them in the woods and kill however many there are- Brynjolf with me, Serana and Mjoll stick to the bridge we passed and make sure none from the Dawnguard are returning to the fort" Irina spoke quickly and to the point, her tan arm reached out and retrieved her arrow from the ground. They stayed low but moved quickly and out of the canyon, as soon as they were away from the fort surrounded by trees and rocks hiding their forms the four decided to stand upright and run to their horses. Irina was ahead of them all sprinting to untie them and hide them elsewhere. Mjoll offered to keep the horses hidden from view, to which the bosmer reluctantly agreed.

"Don't you worry dovahkiin I'll-"

Irina reached out and grabbed Mjoll's arm and pulled the nord to face her, she blinked and raised a brow "hide them, should Sorine or anyone else find them Lydia will be the least of our worries" Irina spoke with a serious tone, the blonde nodded and gave her a nudge to her shoulder "I will, thane" Irina averted her gaze and looked to Brynjolf and Serana, they looked to her expectantly; no words were needed for them to follow her out into the woods. They walked past Mjoll who walked with four reins in her hands on the path to Riften. Irina watched her for a few moments before unsheathing her daedric sword, there had been no time to sharpen the metal in the morning because she had to buy another horse for herself. Still, the point didn't matter when the entire blade was through your stomach.

Should Sorine come out Irina would make sure that she would die a slow death, speaking so freely of what their child might be. Who was she to speak of them? Of their baby? It made the bosmer sick to her stomach. Durak seemed reluctant, so she would give him the mercy of a quick death with her bow.

While the undead nord walked towards the path she spared a glance behind her to see the bosmer staring at her back, it made Serana want to smile but she kept her composure "be safe" she said firmly to the dovahkiin who nodded back to her "you as well" The pale nord turned and jogged lightly to catch up with Mjoll, Serana was headed to the bridge that was a ways from the woods; Mjoll was too but she had to hide the horses so they'd be nearby each other. Should any Dawnguard come on horse or foot there would be an ice spike lodged in their leg. Pale fingers tugged at the fabric of her hood and pulled it further covering her forehead, some strands of hair fell over her cheeks but her features were hidden. She took in a breath and stayed watch.

Irina was waiting behind a tree for Durak and his two prisoners with her bow readied and coated with two different poisons. She changed her weapon choice while waiting and since she had a feeling it would just be him wanted to make sure that when she killed him it would be quick. Leaves rustling caught her attention and she ducked lower, her eyes searched for Brynjolf but he was nowhere to be seen; that was good, it just gave her more assurance that he's hidden himself. The sounds of the leaves slowly got louder and Irina pulled the string back as quietly as she could. If the bosmer were counted among the living she knew that her heart would be racing. Her eyes widened when she saw Lydia and Vilkas walking in a line with Durak in the front. Ropes bound them at the wrist, and they were dressed in rags. The kind of garb they'd have you wear in jail if not worse than that.

Lydia's stomach looked the same as when they met in Whiterun and her arms and face bruised. Her lip was cut just a little, there was bright red on the cut- some dried blood that would soon turn into a scab. Her hair was dirtied with blood, dirt, mud and tangled with strands covering her face. Her skin was even more pale than before with splotches of dirt and purple covering the exposed areas. Vilkas looked even more roughed up than her, with open wounds on his cheeks and burn marks on his arms.

The nord sniffed the air and moved his eyes towards Irina's hiding spot; after a few moments of searching he finally found her. They locked eyes and he furrowed his brows as if confused she was actually here.

Irina glanced behind them and saw that no one else was with them, immediately the bosmer pulled the string of her bow back and released it into Durak's neck. The orc fell to his knees and let go of the ropes that cut into the skin of their wrists, his hands went to his neck while he spluttered on his own blood. The crimson liquid dribbled out onto his chin and unto his clothes. In a blind rage the orc pulled the arrow from his neck, a stupid thing to do. It was impressive, tearing it out from his own neck, the pain would've already had some pass out- but the blood now gushed out faster and spilt onto the leaves of the ground, he was dying faster but didn't deserve to suffer. Irina frowned and quickly shot another arrow through his skull.

Brynjolf emerged from the shadows and rushed over to the nords, Lydia looked at him and recognized him immediately from times she went into the Cistern with Irina, the look of joy that spread across her face couldn't have been more beautiful. Irina ran to her as fast as she could and unsheathed the ebony dagger she had on her waist, she cut the ropes from her wrist and embraced her tightly. The housecarl leaned against her and sighed, warm wet tears touched her neck which made the dragonborn blink back tears of her own. "Thane, I knew you'd come…I always knew" she spoke in a low tone filled with choked words.

Irina sheathed her dagger and wiped at her eyes fiercely. Still a tear or two spilled down her cheek, "come, we haven't got time to waste- let them find the body, I want them to know it was me"

Brynjolf cut the ropes from Vilkas' wrists and feet, and helped the man to stand. His beard was overgrown and his hair dirtied, they both looked malnourished and unable to run. Brynjolf wrapped an arm under Vilkas' and hoisted him upright, Irina did the same with Lydia "come we have horses just farther up ahead" Brynjolf spoke dragging Vilkas as a brisk pace, Irina rushed Lydia as well and mumbled apologies to them both for moving them too fast. It didn't seem like they had been up and about for too long since she could see how they both buckled each time they took a step.

As soon as they reached the bridge, Serana turned around upon hearing footsteps. The undead nord's eyes widened at seeing Lydia and whom she assumed to be her husband. Serana put two fingers in her mouth and whistled for Mjoll to come out, as soon as the whistle was heard Mjoll emerged from a low steeped hill and hurried over with the horses upon seeing their disheveled state. Brynjolf climbed in with Vilkas and Irina with Lydia, the nord gripped the elf's waist tightly and buried her face into her back. She was still crying, which made the bosmer tear up again. The elf breathed in deeply through her nose and gripped her reins tightly and prompted her horse to ride quickly with a loud snap. Brynjolf and the others did the same all the way to Riften.

The guards posted at the front squinted their eyes at seeing the four horses going full speed. One, a young lad with messy blonde hair tied into braids glanced to his partner and they both unsheathed their swords thinking it was a dragon on its way to them; or just some danger. Irina was the first to the gate and the guards asked with a startled tone "is there something amiss, dragonborn?" Irina took in a breath and nodded, she glanced back towards Lydia who looked to the soldiers wearily. Taking initiative the guards helped the woman down, Irina hopped down and gave the reins of her horse to the soldier with a helmet.

The blonde hoisted Lydia upright to her feet, the brunette groaned lightly and mumbled something incoherent under her breath. Irina, upon seeing Byrnjolf, Serana and Mjoll lightened her eyes and let out a relaxed breath. The stables got filled fast, and the nord and imperial running it were pissed saying that they needed to put their horses in the next town over but the wood elf didn't pay them any mind. Lydia and Vilkas were safe now.

Serana looked over to where the bosmer was and widened her eyes at the tears spilling freely from her cheeks.


	14. Our Hands Were Once Idle

This chapter is superrrrr fucking long. BE WARNED.

Serana, Irina and Vilkas already didn't like each other once him and his wife were bathed and properly clothed- it wasn't even a full day and already elf was failing to hide her jealousy. It was an obvious dislike for one another and one should've seen it coming; werewolves didn't like vampires and Irina supposed it was the same the other way around, Serana didn't seem to be a huge fan of Vilkas and Irina wasn't either- but that was for a different reason altogether. The married couple were given new clothes from Aerin, who'd given them the courtesy of staying in his home for a few days to regain their strength and hide them from the Dawnguard. They were all seated for brunch, Serana and Irina with nothing in front of them because everyone knew what they ate and didn't want anyone to lose their appetites at the sight of the two vampires eating a bloodied hand. Lydia and Vilkas had cooked venison just slightly underdone, they both liked their meat just a little bloodied, along with grilled leeks on the side. Aerin gave Lydia water and Vilkas some wine. To which he complained about as soon as Mjoll and Aerin went out.

Brynjolf checked in with Irina to see if he was needed anymore, the burly man wanted to head down to the Ragged Flagon with her later on that day and have drinks with the rest of the guild. Irina thought about it and told him to go to ahead and that she'd be there in the night.

That being said, there was no one else in the house to prevent the venomous words that were to exchange between the elf and nord.

"This wine is meant for women, I can't believe he gave this to me" Vilkas grumbled pushing the goblet further down the table, Serana pursed her lips and looked away. The comment and his actions did not sit too well for her, it was rude and disrespectful to the people who let him stay. The bosmer took notice of her discomfort and cleared her throat, catching her attention "I'd say he made the right choice giving it to you, you are complaining like one" Irina chuckled with a half smirk twirling a knife in her fingers. Lydia covered her mouth with her fingers and stifled a laugh. She locked eyes with Irina who gave her a big smile in return, earning pink cheeks as a response.

The dragonborn felt her chest tighten at how her cheeks turned pink; did she feel anything back? She had little time to dwell on it because Vilkas noticed the exchange and furrowed his brows at her in annoyance prompting the elf to focus on him instead "aye I suppose, then I guess he went out to go fetch some ale for the man I'm looking at right now"

Serana rolled her eyes at that. Irina was toned and muscular, to be sure; but then again so was his own wife, a little bit more than Irina was. Irina turned her head to the pale woman who'd exhaled through her nose; the undead nord gave her a look that read 'is he serious?' The bosmer chuckled a bit and leaned back in her seat "your words don't bother me, Vilkas, eat your food and drink the wine, should you turn into a complaining girl" Lydia placed a hand on his shoulder before agreeing with Irina. She said something of disrespecting Mjoll and Aerin and the like of respect. The dragonborn didn't really pay much attention to what they were saying because her hand on his shoulder made her eyes sting- a painful reminder that she couldn't be hers, not anymore. Whatever Lydia had said made Vilkas shut up- for barely seven minutes. He sighed and looked to the plate once more before scrunching his brows. He looked as if as though he had something to say to her, the dovahkiin felt an itch in her hands at the idea of a fight. Her inner dovah, the dragon was telling her to put him in his place- though the atmosphere changed some mainly due to his new found expression that had frustration and anger, both unadulterated.

"Tell me what's wrong, you seem to have quite a bit on your mind" Irina spoke setting the knife down flat on the table, the werewolf downed a goblet of the wine he'd been bashing on earlier and fixed his stare to her. "I understand you used to be sweet on my wife before you went up on that mountain, am I wrong?" The bosmer's smirk faltered and her eyebrows raised slightly, she swallowed a lump in her throat and ran a hand through her hair "I don't see how that's relevant, Vilkas" Serana didn't see the relevance in it either...if anything it just made the undead nord uncomfortable, not to mention Irina. Vilkas cut through another piece of meat and stuffed it in his mouth, the man chewed some and then drank wine to wash it down before responding "all I just heard was a yes, you loved my wife- for all I know you probably still do, so I'm going to ask you something else"

Lydia looked to her husband questioningly with eyes filled with puzzlement, "Vilkas that's enough it doesn't matter if she did or didn't-" the bosmer cleared her throat loudly catching both Serana's and Lydia's attention, it obviously did matter, to Vilkas and to Irina. Lydia glanced to the elf locking eyes with her as she did so, a few moments passed and upon realization the nord's jaw went slack. Irina felt the hairs on her neck stand, apparently her feelings were a surprise to the nord. The elf looked to the werewolf and wanted him to continue where he was going with all this. "Why did it take you so long to come for Lydia? It was almost a month you know, almost a month with those Dawnguard she spent" he said scratching his beard in frustration, the bosmer sighed and relaxed back into her chair- which didn't sit well with the werewolf. "Oh, was that not the question you were expecting?" He scoffed stabbing his fork into his venison. The elf looked to Lydia and then back to Vilkas.

"I was running important errands for a very powerful person, I wanted to come sooner, I truly did" she spoke eyeing the werewolf who was taking every word she said and disregarding the important parts to nothing. Serana saw her hands curl into fists and placed her own atop hers, like in Whiterun. Vilkas responded with contempt "so this person is more important than Lydia, your housecarl…your friend?" The way that damned nord said it was like him saying Harkon was more important than Lydia. Of course he wasn't! But they didn't know his power, they didn't know his influence among vampire clans in Tamriel. They worked in the shadows like the Thieves Guild only even more powerful and immortal- she couldn't just do as she pleased like how Vilkas wanted her to.

Serana gave her hand a squeeze and looked to Vilkas who met her gaze and looked to their hands. His eyes narrowed at it but before he could comment on it Serana had spoken for her "of course he isn't more important, but when she says she wanted to come sooner she means it, it was torture for her to stay back and wait till she was able to come all the way here"

Vilkas narrowed his eyes and glanced to Irina who was looking at Serana with mild surprise, the nord had so readily taken her side- it was sweet of her to do so. The werewolf opened his mouth to speak but a hand pulling at his hair stopped him and he glanced to Lydia who glared her eyes at him. "Just stop it, we were saved and now we have somewhere to stay as well as food with new clothes- can't you ever be grateful to someone who isn't a companion for once?" He placed a hand where she pulled at his head and sighed fixing his gaze to the vampires. "I say thank you only for the safety of my wife and child- and I still have questions to ask of you for another time"

"I'll answer them as soon as you wish, excuse me" Irina spoke pushing her chair back and releasing herself of Serana's hold. The elf moved to the stairs descending at a rather brisk pace. The sound of a door opening and closing was heard and Serana sighed before excusing herself politely to Lydia and giving a look of annoyance to Vilkas. The werewolf bared his pointed teeth to her back and downed another cup of wine.

Serana exited the home and shivered at the cold winds of the late morning. The pale woman pulled up her hood and placed her hands in her pockets, the only thing exposed to the sun was her chest. It was quite an annoyance, her mother and father had kept this design for a long time. It was modest enough but after the ritual to become a vampire…Serana didn't like to expose herself much, even if it is just cleavage. It showed that she was a woman, or at least that's what her mother had told her when Serana asked about it. "Where in the name of Coldharbour is this damn elf?" She mumbled under her breath her eyes looking around the city. The nord caught the sight of Irina already across the cities marketplace and heading to the Temple of Mara. She furrowed her brows and wondered why she was always heading there, Serana hated temples. Though despite herself the nord found herself walking faster to try and catch up to the elf before she set foot inside. The bosmer did something and surprised Serana by avoiding the doors and moving to the cemetery.

There was a little stone structure that had a tomb inside of it, the vampire raised a brow and watched her press a button before the tomb moved back and a secret entrance was found. Irina smoothed her hair back and cleared her throat.

"Are you surprised?" Irina asked suddenly turning around to face the nord who blushed at being found out. It wasn't as if as though she were sneaking… though her silence didn't help at it making it seem to be the opposite. The elf didn't care much, she just assumed the woman went looking for her after Vilkas acted like an arse. The nord blinked a few times in surprise at the elf's outstretched hand, the bosmer sighed and cocked her head to the side "take it or don't, but if you were going to follow me then you may as well come along" Irina spoke lowering her hand. The nord took a big step forward and grabbed it before the offer was off the table. Serana avoided the elf's gaze and furrowed her brows when she heard the bosmer laugh. "Where am I even going?"

"To the Thieves Guild, Lady Serana" she responded leading her down the steps to the entrance. When she finished her sentence the undead nord pulled the woman closer to her body surprising the tan elf; their stomachs were touching and Serana knew she might've been overstepping her boundaries but she didn't care. Irina was purposefully trying to create some distance between them with the formality and Serana wasn't having it. "I'm not a lady and my name is Serana, you will address me as such" she said with annoyance, she was sick of the bosmer calling her Lady, it didn't feel right coming from her . After all they did and were going to do it would've been easier for the bosmer to just call her by her name.

Irina took a step forward prompting the nord to take one backwards, it wasn't until the taller woman's back was gently against the stone wall did the bosmer press herself firmly against Serana who's voice caught up in her throat at their implied contact. The dovahkiin was a whole foot shorter than her but that did nothing to mask her dominant nature. An arm littered with scars reached forward to cup her soft cheek with her rough and calloused hands. They were rough and not soft at all. Serana sort of liked it…

"As my lady commands" she responded smoothly removing her hand from her face and taking a step back. Serana released her grip of the wall and cleared her throat, she thought the elf's actions were going to go somewhere interesting…then her words settled in and she frowned once more "it's not flattering at all, you really should stop it, Irina" The bosmer crouched down and lifted the lid that revealed a ladder straight to the guild's cistern. The bosmer glanced back up at her and responded "I may as well get used to it, at the castle I will address you as nothing else- your fathers subjects are loyal to him out of fear, I am the same" she motioned for Serana to climb down and she did so wordlessly, as she descended she tried to wrap her head around the elf's words.

They both descended and as soon as they reached the stone, Serana grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her in close, very close. Their noses touched at the tip. "What did you mean by that?" The bosmer noticed people's heads turning at them and she quietly spoke with a smirk "get me drunk enough and I'll decide if I talk or not"

Serana scrunched her face is confusion and opened her mouth to speak but a mans voice spoke before she did "would you look at that, our moneymaker has come back to us! With a lovely new friend to accompany her" The man who spoke had a bow slung over his back and his quiver filled with orcish arrows, they were of better quality from the last time he was there. His back being kissed by arrows made of steel. The bosmer took a step from Serana and her smirk grew even wider, "Niruin! it's good to see you again friend, and you've a sharp eye. I have returned with a beautiful young thing haven't I? Try as hard as you like, she'll show no interest"

The bosmer chuckled and smoothed over his amor trying to look confident. Truthfully it made Irina bite the inside of her cheek in annoyance; she'd given him a warning wasn't that enough? But then again, she shouldn't care, it wasn't her business if the nord wanted to talk to Niruin. The elf approached Serana with a charming smile and honeyed words. Telling her of her beautiful black hair and fair complexion; his words were sweet and his intentions were pure but the female bosmer had been right, she wasn't interested at all.

He was a smooth talker, she'd give him that. She'd almost succumb to his flattery had it not been for her already existing feelings for the dragonborn. Irina had taken a step back to give them their space and Serana was more than annoyed at that, ditching her at the nearest opportunity to avoid her question. She'd done this before when Serana expected to go with her to find the moth priest. Though by looking over his shoulder for just a moment Serana could see the dragonborn with her arms crossed and her smirk faltering. The pale woman seemed confused and felt her ears burn at the thought of Irina being jealous. Irina wasn't jealous. She just wasn't.

"I've spoken of all the wonderful things about you, without even bothering to ask your name- forgive me, now what might your name be?" He was a charmer that Niruin. He really was. Serana fixed her gaze back to him and gave him a sweet smile flashing her white teeth as she did so. The dovahkiin had filled up a goblet and leaned against the wall waiting for them to be done talking of whatever. Serana returned some compliments and to her shock Irina choked quietly on her wine. Serana continued their conversation telling of how she'd never seen true exemplary marksmanship- which was a stab at Irina. What could the nord say? It was payback for Irina going out and having sex with Faida. Something that Serana would never admit to her as being a problem but if the elf had any common sense she'd see it as one.

So what does the bosmer do? The damned elf pulled out his bow and shot an arrow from across the cistern and into a training dummy's stomach. Irina internally scoffed, she could've shot an arrow in its head- which was where Niruin was originally aiming for. Serana finally introduced herself and Niruin said something of how beautiful a name it was. The dovahkiin gripped her goblet just a little tighter, she was a little jealous. Oh, Serana was extremely satisfied with how things were going.

Though as soon as she had that thought, an imperial showed up and ruined everything. It didn't take long for Serana to become annoyed at how fickle the woman's feelings were for her.

Serana saw Irina's attention had been taken by a woman with blonde hair and nice cheekbones. Her hair was just past her shoulders and to the top of her breasts, she was with a small braid framing the left side of her cheek, her nose was sharp but not unattractive and her lips looked a decent size. The woman was beautiful, with fair skin and a dominant posture. She was an imperial who seemed to have a fondness for the dragonborn. The nord watched the blonde imperial link arms with the elf and lead her to some room from across the cistern! The nord pursed her lips and leaned back against a table that was near the ladder. She didn't care. It wasn't her business who Irina had flings with.

Alas, she did care- and she was very not pleased.

"Yes I saw, you missed it's head by the way" she responded curtly before leaving the elf to himself and walked over to the room the blonde had dragged Irina to. That blonde had dragged her all the way across the cistern and to somewhere quiet. Serana didn't even have to think of what they could be doing, she just knew Irina- and the bosmer would've slept with Vex should she be given the chance. Serana was not going to let that chance become a reality- she sounded like a child, she was acting like a child. But she didn't care, Irina was special to her and truth be told the pale nord was hurt every time the bosmer looked at other women on their journeys.

"Why am I in love with her?" Serana mumbled under her breath.

Irina smiled and furrowed her brows in mock confusion "where's this coming from?" She asked Vex who sighed and crossed her arms over her chest; to be dragged all the way across the cistern and to the training room? It was definitely away from prying eyes. Irina knew the imperial was attracted to her- Brynjolf had mentioned that on their way to the fort. Along with a lot of other things. Her attention wasn't unwanted, it was just unexpected from her of all people. Vex played with her blonde hair and glanced back to the elf "I don't really know, just missed our little coin maker I guess"

The bosmer liked how Vex was honest with her feelings and didn't need to think about it. Vex missed her, Irina remembered those words from Brynjolf and wondered where he was. She needed to know if she could have the imperial in bed or if she was going to have another love issue like with Serena- but that wasn't likely. "That's a shock, Vex- but I suppose if I think about it, I missed you too" she replied sweetly taking a sip of her wine. It was Surlie Brothers, not strong but not weak- definitely more strong than Alto Wine. The elf saw her bite down on her jaw and she took another sip- Vex wasn't one to be persuaded with honeyed words and touches, she was a challenge and her notes to Delvin told Irina to be careful.

"Don't make that face, I definitely missed my imperial boss whacking me upside the head when I killed someone- in another hold" the bosmer stressed with her teeth, the woman scoffed and unsheathed her blade putting the tip to the elf's collarbone. Irina chuckled deeply causing Vex to blink in focus, it was really distracting. She had a dwarven dagger in her hand, those damned things were sharp. The bosmer moved her gaze around the training room and noticed that there was no one coming inside- which was odd since there was at least one person going in at a time. It was a free for all inside the guild when it came to Vex, the bosmer should've known better. "In another hold or not, you still got arrested and the client wasn't a patient woman she wasn't going to wait for you to get out"

"Oh please, is there a reason you're bringing up a failed job from nearly four years ago?" Irina asked taking a step closer once she removed the blade from her chest and sheathed it. Vex eyed her before reaching forward and snatching the goblet out of her hands and drinking all the contents; Irina blinked a few times before being handed back an empty goblet and meeting eyes with a smirking blonde, was she already tipsy from just that? "I Dunno, I guess since it's been so long there's not much else to talk about" the bosmer looked to the silver goblet with a sense of dread at her drink being gone; she'd have to fill it up and that required her to leave the imperial on her own for a bit. Which wasn't going to happen. Irina walked towards the dresser in the back corner of the room and set the goblet down before speaking "I suppose, what with half of Skyrim knowing what I did in High Hrothgar"

The blonde leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and lips curling into a small smile "last I heard from Maven she told me you were going to live a hermits life… I heard you were injured though and had to rest there for almost six months" the bosmer chuckled and shook her head. Maven Black-Briar, if Brynjolf and the others didn't rely on her so much for coin and influence then the bosmer would've surely taught her a lesson in manners. Her son, Hemmimg. The elf would've severed his head from his body when he dared to question her skill with a sword- as if he were better! Then there was Ingun, an odd little woman. She had a pompous attitude so that alone already made the elf dislike her. In short-Irina wasn't a fan of the Black Briars.

She cleared her mind free of the corrupt family and responded to Vex "Yes I did, I expected to die, truthfully" making the imperial raise a brow.

"I'd bled so much I was sent to Tamriel while unconscious by the keeper of Shor's hall, I believe I had four broken ribs, a broken arm and a twisted ankle, can you imagine?" Irina spoke with a scoff, all the broken bones and scratches deep as three inches and she had a twisted ankle? She had help but even then… they weren't the ones who had bodies to actually feel pain. Her bones felt weak, her arms as heavy as lead and when she tried to lift her dagger she could barely keep it up. Everything was just heavy and her breathing was stuffy since dirt made its way into her lungs. Her hair was damp with sweat and Alduin's blood…and in those moments Irina was satisfied. She was ready to die and have her soul taken by Molag Bal and however many other daedric princes. The dragonborn had long since given up on the idea of Sovngarde. "Even after that? You still lived up there for the whole three years, what were you doing?"

"I studied everything they preached, more of their ways and how to achieve enlightenment- those old fucks taught me hand to hand combat! The old bastards knew how to toss me around…God's be damned I've no doubt that aedra and daedra were having a laugh at that" Vex chuckled and shook her head with her laughs growing. She had a pretty laugh but it was soon turning strange as she laughed harder and harder at the idea of the old monks throwing her muscles body around. Irina scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest "alright yeah, have a laugh at it Vex" though Irina's smile was still present. The blonde regained her composure after awhile and rubbed her jaw in an attempt to bring her smile down. Vex shook her head and chuckled before asking "that woman you were in here with, is she your new girlfriend or something?"

The question was heard so many times and in many different forms that Irina merely chuckled and shook her head "nothing like that, but I enjoy her company, she's got a sense of humor and she looks out for me, which is nice" The bosmer explained with a smile, Vex smirked and eyed her for a little bit before nodding "so what? She's got a thing for you, is that it?" The bosmer nodded and pulled out her ebony dagger moving it about between her fingers. "She's apparently in love with me, but considering her past I truly believe it's just a fancy and she'll get over me with time"

"Or just fall deeper in love" Vex responded whimsically, the bosmer sighed and looked up at ceiling "truth be told I believe that's what happening, I care for her, I truly do but only as I would a friend like Mjoll or Bryn…although I'm not going to deny that on our travels she's been a temptation" the elf spoke with a smirk curling on her lips. Vex chuckled and agreed, the nord was sexy. She had a mysterious aura about her and the way she carried herself was more than enough to tell that she came from money. The ladylike posture and actions she displays are more than enough for one man and woman to think about in the night. "She is a beauty, I can't blame you"

"So are you" Irina replied nonchalantly looking at her eyes, to her great amusement the imperial had blushed. Serana was someone Irina would have sex with, not fall in love with. Vex- the same. The only one Irina had ever fallen for was Lydia, her first ever companion in traveling Skyrim. The nord was obviously loyal to the empire, though the dragonborn had an inkling that she prayed to Talos. That didn't matter to her though, because Irina really did love her. Nowadays though…it was good to see her. But Irina couldn't say she loved her as much as she did when they travelled together.

Seeing the nord rekindled the fire for a day. But seeing her arm and hands all over Vilkas made the elf sick, she knew that Lydia was a smart woman and wouldn't stick with a man who was trouble or mistreated her but seeing her with him made the elf's skin crawl especially after this morning. She supposed she didn't lie to Serana the night previous, her feelings were just complicated; now seeing her though, she did love her. Irina could say that, but not as much as before. Because this morning only made her feel jealousy.

Irina supposed Vex and whichever other woman would have to do for a night.

Vex's lips pursed together and she looked away trying to hide her blush "anyway, back to your friend, how do you think she deals with you flirting around with other women and men?" Irina laughed sheepishly and shrugged, Irina noticed she does flirt with a lot of people doesn't she? "I've no damned idea" The imperial rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples. "How are you a woman and horrible at reading signs women give you?"

"That's a good question, actually, I've no idea" She said with a hand on her chin pretending to care. Vex rolled her eyes at that and pushed herself from the wall to stretch. "I feel as if as though if she saw me with other people she'd let her feelings go, I know I would if Lydia was flirting with half of Skyrim" the bosmer spoke carving random letters in the stone wall. Vex glanced over to where she was carving and raised a brow at the letters, she couldn't read it. It didn't even look like normal letters, it just looked like a bunch of random scratches but organized with the way she was writing it. There was a silence for a few minutes, with Vex just watching her carve those random lines.

Irina looked determined to finish her carving.

Vex looked away and responded with a smirk "I'd be happy to be a part of those people, no commitment strings attached though, I'm not into relationships" the bosmer stopped her carving for a minute before glancing to the imperial, Irina was contemplating whether or not to take her up on the offer before she left Riften. Which was going to be soon, Serana and her have already wasted two days. Irina decided on a no for now, she didn't want a pissed off Serana the whole time they were off looking for an elder scroll. "I'm not either, next time when I'm in Riften I'll take you up on your offer, I've many important things to do"

"Whatever you say, just let me know" Vex said nonchalantly. When Irina was done she looked to the letters and cocked her head to the side with slightly furrowed brows. Now why did she write this? It was almost as if as though she was placed under a spell for a few moments. Because the elf simply remembered the conversation with Vex but her hands moved on their own. As if as though someone were guiding her to carve the words on the stone.

Vex, tired of the woman's silence asked her a rather… familiar question "don't you just get tired of being someone everyone's always looking up to? Being Thane in almost every hold must be a pain sometimes- not to mention that you're dragonborn" she just wanted the conversation to keep flowing again, the imperial wasn't ready for the elf's response.

The bosmer stand erect and give a loud 'pshh' and responded as if as though she had already thought about this before. "Vex, I wanted to cut my hair to mere inches, dye it blonde, regularly wear war paint and just leave Skyrim back to Valenwood- or to simply die" the imperial gave her an incredulous look but before she could speak someone else did.

"I hope you aren't planning to go through with it, bosmer" Serana's voice called out from the entrance with her back leaning against the stone wall. Vex glanced to her in confusion and then to the dragonborn who ran a hand through her hair. Irina mumbled something under her breath before looking to Serana "I wasn't, should you tell me otherwise I might be inclined to, nord" she called back from over Vex's shoulder. The pale nord walked up to Irina and spoke "I still need to get you drunk because I'd like an answer to my question" The elf remembered what she said and sighed quietly to herself, the woman turned to Vex who took a step forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips surprising both Serana and Irina.

"Don't do either, Irina, and I'll tell Bryn to get some drinks going in the Ragged Flagon"

Serana internally rolled her eyes and tried to keep a placid face without it turning sour to which she was doing an OK job at. Irina, much to Serana's annoyance called out for the blonde "where are you going?" Her tone sounded concerned and it couldn't have annoyed Serana more. She wasn't going to make a scene out of it or even drag Vex back to explain anything but Serana was very tempted to do so.

"I've got a job, I was going to go out and take care of it before I saw you, now I am" Vex called back with a sideways smirk, she could see the elf's disappointment on her face. Irina let out a breath and stared back at her, God's damn it she was too sexy. As soon as the woman left the training room the nord gave the elf a punch to her arm. Irina hardly felt a thing but for the sake of her anger and embarrassment she feigned slight pain "what in Azura's name did you do that for?"

"Figure it out" she scoffed averting her gaze from Irina who let out a breath through her nose. Serana glanced to the ground and pointed at her dagger that was propped against the wall "don't forget that, ebony is expensive" Irina looked to where she pointed and reached down to pick it up before glancing at her carving. Written in dovahzul, so only she could read it and maybe others in the guild who've studied the language.

"Un haal lost ont idle?" The elf questioned aloud looking to Serana for answer, the nord shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and shook her head: she didn't know any dovahzul.

"Our hands were once idle?" Irina mumbled in Tamrielic seemingly confused, what did that mean?


	15. The Extended Family

Irina stayed in Riften for just a few more days simply to spend time with Mjoll, Lydia and Brynjolf. The housecarl to speak of how she'd be able to contact her since obviously castle Volkihar was off limits, they'd settled on the idea of Lydia taking residence in her home in Falkreath to receive and send letters. So when Irina could, she'd write and have it somehow sent to Lydia and if it's not for her; to have her send it to whomever it may concern. No one would've been able to write back since Castle Volkihar's location was unbeknownst to them and Irina made sure to imply that it best stay that way.

This way her role in the Thieves Guild would be reestablished and she'd be able to help coin flow their way again. After all loose ends were tied up and Irina had been relieved of all her stress and decided to spend the day with Brynjolf, after so many years being apart and finally seeing one another again. It was a good feeling, truly. They'd talked of many things, Vex, of course being one of them: she'd shown no interest before when Irina was seen regularly in Riften, now all of a sudden? Brynjolf explained to her of how it came about and Irina was almost smirking when she realized that Vex had always been attracted to her but was never bold enough to make a move on the dragonborn, much less a woman.

"I suppose the two of you got close enough for her to tell you?" Irina asked him whilst they walked through the city, they were on their way to the docks to look at the sea. Brynjolf had nodded at that and chuckled "closer than before, she's told me that you weren't against the idea of getting in her pants"

Irina shrugged and threw a small pebble in the water, "of course not, the imperial is beautiful"

The second day of her extended stay Mjoll went with her out in the woods a couple leagues from the city. They went out for a walk to simply talk about the past and enjoy nature; but their walk soon turned into a competition on who could be able to shoot and kill as many rabbits as they could with conjured arrows. They were both horrible at magic so the winner would be concluded with the amount of rabbits dead and how long their conjugation lasted, unfortunately, Mjoll had won by seven more dead rabbits and her conjugation lasting a whole two minutes after Irina's. The bosmer was put in a sour mood for the rest of the day because of her loss and a certain undead nord took notice of it almost immediately, as Mjoll thought she would.

Irina wished she could've stayed for longer, she wished her other friends knew where she was so she could spend some time with them. Alas, it wasn't fated so. Upon the third night in the Bee and Barb the bosmer and nord had told them of their task to reclaim an elder scroll for a powerful vampire, Serana didn't specify that said vampire was her father and Irina made sure to keep quiet about what it was to be used for. They'd all assumed that the two women were a part of some vampire clan and didn't ask any more questions.

They wanted Irina to stay for longer since they didn't know when they would see her again, she responded with a smile and told them soon. They all looked visibly disappointed but the dovahkiin brought their hopes up when she fished out of her conjured bag, a golden claw. One she'd stolen back from Lucan Valerius in her first few months of being in Skyrim. All three of them knew the story behind this claw, except for Serana who was rather confused at the whole thing, Irina had said something along the lines of "I'll have stolen that back from you lot, but in the meantime hold onto it for me"

Irina had said her goodbyes from the gates, inside of Riften. When the vampires exited the city she'd caught Vex just outside coming back on her horse, a brown steed with black hair on its head and tail. Irina chuckled while she saddled both of their horses and even helped Serana mount Frost. As they passed the imperial, Irina gave her a smirk while Vex winked back at her.

"Are we actually going to start looking for the scroll now?" Serana asked her while they passed through Ivarstead, the town seemed quiet: as it usually should be. Irina was prompted to go and check in on Wilhelm to see if he was alright but the thought of Harkon growing impatient made her stay saddled on her horse.

"Yes, I've no intention of making your father wait any longer"

Serana tightened her hold on the reins, as if she wanted to tell her something. Irina caught this from the corner of her eye and waited patiently for her to explain whatever it is that was on her mind. After awhile the nord spoke "My father, tell me honestly, do you have a problem working under him?" The question didn't have any malice behind it, no offense, it was genuine and Irina felt as if as though she could tell Serana the truth now, besides now was as good a time as any.

"I have a problem working under anyone who doesn't do their own bidding, I understand what it means to be a leader- in this case your father was once a king, no?" Irina asked her, she remembered the vampire mentioning it once when he was helping her control her Vampire Lord powers. Which didn't really help much since she was put into a four day coma thanks to Agmaer and his damned silver bolts. Irina saw the nord nod her head firmly and the bosmer cleared her throat.

"He lacks an empire to rule over now, it doesn't make sense when he asks the handful of his court to look for an elder scroll whilst he does nothing" Irina explained while rearing her horse to the left to avoid tramping over a child, the pale nord took her words into consideration before deciding to remain silent. Irina sighed and shook her head "don't you worry, I might complain for a bit… but I'm still very much grateful for his generosity" the pale nord let out a breath and kept her eyes straight forward, so the elf left her to silence as they trotted along the dirt road and out of Ivarstead. Serana knew her words were lies, this she could tell easily. Irina was the dovahkiin, her soul was that of a dragon- only a fool like her father would think that the Vampire Lord could keep her in line. The nord shifted her eyes to Irina and from the corner of her eye she could see that the elf had her head turned to the side admiring the landscape.

Her neck was shown thanks to her not wearing her distinctive Deathbrand Armor and Serana eyed the tiny puncture wounds with malice, she loved her father very much, and to some extent still does. Though Serana wasn't an idiot she sensed her father acting strange ever since he heard tale of the prophecy and now that Serana was back with a new minion who actually got the job done he was more obsessed with the prophecy than ever; and Serana would be lying if she said she didn't regret having Irina turned into a vampire. Sure it was her choice, but then again the elf had only to leave her at the islands shore and they could've gone their separate ways and then Serana wouldn't have to deal with her complicated feelings.

There wasn't a day where the nord wouldn't think of the what if's and how different her life would be. She looked down to her hands and then back to the bosmer before her, "you've changed me" she mumbled under her breath. Serana's eyes wandered and eventually found her cleavage, there was a lot of it thanks to her thrice damned miners shirt. Every trot the horse made her breasts bounce slightly and Serana couldn't help but to roll her eyes, she was so damned….attractive.

Serana bit her lower lip at the idea of them in bed and tore her eyes away from her chest to somewhere else. Anywhere.

The nord fixed her gaze back to the front to keep from being caught and held onto the reins loosely before speaking "So, I put off telling you this because I know that you've been worried about Lydia…" Serana began slowly, the elf moved her head to Serana with furrowed brows and a displeased expression.

"What're you getting at Serana?" Irina asked her with a huff, despite acting like she was annoyed the elf had a tint of pink dusting her cheeks. Normally the nord would've found it cute but since Lydia was the cause of it then she only felt jealousy. Serana cleared her throat and spoke "that moth priest, Dexion, he said we needed two other elder scrolls. I think I know where we can start looking" the elf raised a brow in surprise and then asked her with an incredulous tone "why didn't you say anything sooner? To your father?"

The nord shook her head and rubbed her temples "I didn't want that lot getting wind of it, especially my father" she exasperated reining her horse to a stop. Irina followed suit with an almost equally dissatisfied expression, what was the point of Serana following her then? Irina could've already been done with doing her fathers bidding if she had just spoken up sooner.

"Don't you trust Harkon at all?" The bosmer asked her with an even tone though her expression was still upset, though Serana didn't know why. From her previous answers to if she had a problem with Harkon, Serana thought that they were both on the same page on disliking her father.

"It's not a question of trust, though the answer is no, he's just obsessed with the prophecy, and from what I could tell a thousand years of obsession hadn't made him any better" Serana explained while stroking Frost absently, Irina sighed and slumped her shoulders; she couldn't have stayed mad at Serana for long, what's done is done. The bosmer ran a hand through her hair and looked to her expectantly "So where do we find the Elder Scroll?" Serana felt her cheeks begin to warm up at the woman's full attention on her and spoke once more "we need to find my mother, Valerica, she'll definitely know where it is and if we're lucky she'll actually have it herself" the bosmer blinked a few times at hearing that name again, she never thought it was it her place to ask about Serana's mother ever since Harkon had told her about their falling out. Though Irina should've known she was somehow important.

"Your father mentioned that neither of you know where she went" Irina pointed out motioning for their horses to begin moving again. The elf's eyes returned to the path ahead of them to make sure that her horse didn't bump into trees, rocks or graves that were littered just about everywhere in the Rift. Serana followed suit moving next to the dragonborn at an even pace "the last time I saw her she said she'd somewhere safe, somewhere my father would never search…other than that she wouldn't tell me anything, but the way she said it… somewhere he'd never search, it was cryptic yet she called attention to it"

The bosmer unsheathed her ebony dagger and held onto it whilst riding. The elf looked to Serana to let her know that she was still listening, she'd brought out the dagger just in case there might've been bandits or even some wolves nearby. Though she was sure that their horses could and would outrun either never too safe than sorry.

"Your mother just sounds as if as though she were being cautious" Irina responded glancing back to the nord who placed a hand on her chin in thought. "Maybe, what I can't figure out is why she said it that way, besides I can't imagine a single place my father would avoid looking- and he's had all this time too. Any ideas?" She asked curiously looking back to the elf who scanned the path ahead for anything out of the ordinary. "Perhaps she was sealed away? Just as you were?" This made the nord shake her head firmly, "no, she said one of us had to be awake until this whole thing was sorted out and she's just so much more powerful than me, it only made sense for her to stay out here"

Irina made a sound of annoyance before humming in thought, she didn't know anything about Serana's mother, how in oblivion was she supposed to answer that? The bosmer saw her expectant look and she sighed just thinking whimsically off the top of her head "Would your mother be as bold as to hide within Castle Volkihar?"

The leaves on the trees were still orange but as they delved further out of the Rift the tiny specks of green were seen more frequently. It was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Serana when she exclaimed like a child "wait, that almost makes sense!" It made the bosmer stare at her stupidly. Irina almost fell off her horse and if it wasn't for Serana reaching forward to grab her arm then she surely would've, the nord furrowed her brows at her and she gave the elf a look before shaking her head. Irina caught the smile she tried to hide and blushed.

Irina huffed and swatted her arm away "wipe the smile off your face, Serana" the nord laughed heartily and went back to holding her own reins, the bosmer made to say something but when Serana spoke she kept silent "I used to help my mother tend a garden in the courtyard of the castle, all of the ingredients from our potions came from there, my mother used to say my father couldn't stand the place too...peaceful" the way that the pale nord spoke made it sound as if she knew that Valerica was there. Still, the bosmer has her doubts.

"Isn't it a problem should she ever be caught?" The bosmer asked her motioning for Serana to make a left in a forked path. "Oh absolutely, but my mothers not a coward…That is, I don't think well actually trip over her there but it's worth a look" The bosmer pursed her lips and fumbled with the dagger in her hands before finally giving in and glancing to Serana. "How can we get in there without your father noticing?" The question made the nord visibly happy that the elf was thinking over it and responded "trust me, I've lived there a very long time and I know every nook and cranny, there's an unused inlet on the northern side of the island used by the previous owners to bring supplies into the castle"

"Previous owners, huh" Irina responded whimsically.

Serana rolled her eyes and continued "an old escape tunnel from the castle exits there, I think that's our way in"

Irina sighed and rubbed her temples before mumbling something in dovahzul which only made Serana scoff "if you're going to talk about me you should at least say it in a language I understand" the bosmer chuckled deeply while shaking her head. If Serana wanted to know what she said, she'd have to learn the language herself.

Their journey was filled with silence, though unlike many of their shared silences; this one was more…enjoyable. Whenever Serana wanted to speak with Irina about anything the bosmer would immediately shush her in the kindest way she could and tell her to look at the scenery. The nord never took the elf to be a nature lover but remembering that she was a bosmer Serana quickly understood. Irina must've had some nostalgic feelings when it came to forests. It showed in her eyes, the way she'd analyze every tree and mumbling the species under her breath like she'd been keeping track of something. Serana took her advice and began to take in what was around her, the trunks of trees and the shape and color of the leaves. They'd delved deep enough to be out of the Rift and into the Falkreath hold judging from the leaves.

"In Valenwood the smallest trees were this size" Irina spoke pointing to a ten foot tall tree, it's trunk and branches were thin but compared to the rest of the forest it stood at an impressive height. Serana feigned interest for her sake, it was cute to see her act so nostalgic and happy the nord could only imagine how the others would react to her new attitude once she returned to the castle. "The tallest trees… by the eight, they were at least four times taller than those" Irina spoke chuckling a bit, Serana smiled back and opened her mouth to speak but noticed the sky overhead and saw clouds clumping together. They were grey and a storm looked to be up ahead, the bosmer clicked her tongue at how the winds seemed to slowly pick up speed.

They'd passed Falkreath quite a few leagues back, Irina made sure to steer them the long way around the dirt path crossing the city to avoid being spotted. Now they might have to enter the city to avoid the storm that was to come, normally Irina would've just rode through the rain and told Serana to keep pace but from her experience clouds that color meant hail, and should they lose their horses their journey would've been that much more difficult.

"Should we try and find shelter? Or try our luck in the city?" Serana asked Irina whose fangs bit down on her lower lips, the nord grimaced at the way blood poked through the skin. Sighing the elf looked at her with a defeated face "I'd have preferred for this to be a secret but since it's not an option, it's time I introduce you to my extended family" immediately Serena was taken aback and the first question that came to mind was "you're married?"

Irina stared at her like she'd said something idiotic but caught onto her question just a few moments later and cleared her throat "…technically yes, but never mind that now- we're going to make a left up here" Serana being the smart nord she was, dropped the subject and decided to do as the dovahkiin says- for now. The direction they were going in was directly in front of the storm, and the rain had already begun- they weren't drenched, yet. As they continued up the road Irina suddenly told her to go off road and down a small dirt path, Serana did so albeit still ticked at the fact that the dovahkiin was technically married, what in oblivion was that supposed to mean?

Serana came upon a small pond that was unusually dark. Irina beckoned for her to keep going further to which resulted in Serana coming face to face with a black door that had multiple skulls across the surface. One with a hand painted over the forehead and the others were near the bottom of the door, it looked like someone was killing others. Was that what it represented? Irina dismounted her steed and helped Serana off hers with an automatically offered hand, the bosmer tied down the horses near the black pond and appeared next to Serana in a matter of minutes. The bosmer placed her hand atop the skull and it whispered something to her, something Serana couldn't hear before the wood elf responded with "Silence, my brother"

Serana heard a tiny "welcome home" come from the door spoken in a ghostly tone and the nord could only assume that the dragonborn has aligned herself with a cult. Irina opened the door and looked to Serana "when we get inside, do not be hostile- I'm not allowed to bring others inside, there's a werewolf with a temper most likely and he's- by the gods, he's very strong, so just stay relaxed" the nord nodded before reluctantly entering the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary.

As they walked casually inside they could hear voices coming from the centre cavern of the sanctuary, it sounded like Astrid and someone else she couldn't place her finger on… it sounded like a man with a cracked voice. Was it Veezara? Irina briefly wondered what it could be that they were fighting about. Their footsteps resonated throughout the sanctuary and the voices soon died out as the pair stepped into the cavern. Astrid had said something of the Night Mother and slowly turned around to meet the pair.

Her arms were crossed and her attitude just seemed anything but pleased. The man behind her was looking over her shoulder to gaze at the women and once he locked onto Irina it was as if something clicked in his head. The bosmer raised a brow at him but her attention was soon captured by Astrid once more.

Displeasure was written all across her features, Serana matched it with ease which enticed Astrid to click her tongue and eye her up and down, almost assessing her. "I hope to Sithis that she's an initiate and not a stranger you've dragged into our sanctuary" Astrid asked with an exasperated tone that was doused in anger, when her blue eyes met the elf's glowing ones she found out her answer rather quickly. The blonde rubbed her temples and took in a breath "one thing at a time, one thing…"

The blonde looked at their disheveled state and with a wave of her hand motioned for them to leave, "I'll speak with you lot later" she looked the dovahkiin up and down before narrowing her eyes at the bosmer. The elf gave her an innocent look and chuckled at the smack delivered to her shoulder, which was now healed mind you.

The jester's eyes followed them and he scratched his head with furrowed brows, Irina ignored it. Serana followed close behind her taking in the sight of the mini waterfall before ultimately being dragged by her wrist to the bedrooms.

Irina heard Astrid resume talking while the pair delved further and further into the furnished cave- sanctuary. As soon as they found the beds Irina let out a sigh and released the pale woman from her grip which had been unreasonably strong "she might actually kill me…" the dovahkiin spoke in a concerned tone.

"Who was she?" Serana asked curiously rubbing her wrist, judging from her demeanor the nord could assume the blonde was Irina's superior. Probably outranking her in some way. "She's the leader of the Dark Brotherhood, at least the one stationed in Skyrim- her name is Astrid" Irina explained looking around the room for any logs to make a fire, they were in a cave and it's not like the whole place would burn down right?

Serana clicked her tongue and shook her head "I should've known that somehow I was going to get involved in some way" she droned out sitting herself on the edge of a bed. The elf found a few logs and made to burn them with magic but her eyes caught sight of a fireplace and turned to there instead, with as much grace as a bandit, Irina dumped the logs onto the fireplace and let a flame flicker from out of her fingertips to light the wood.

Irina ignored her comment, though Serana had a point since now most of the Thieves Guild knew her face, now it's the brotherhood. Hopefully her brothers and sisters were equally as welcoming to Serana as the Thieves Guild was, if they weren't Irina wouldn't know what would happen to her. Irina rubbed her temples and pushed the negative thoughts to the back of her mind, she'd just have to wait and see. Irina sauntered over to the closest bed and collapsed on it face-first, her legs were tired from their riding and she was ready for some sleep.

Shuffling was heard and the bosmer's attention was captured by Serana who was lifting her crimson laced shirt over her head. Irina blinked a few times, she never really noticed that the red under her corset was a shirt. Irina's eyes stared at her slender torso and marveled in how smooth it looked, normally to be pale wasn't a great look- at least in Irina's opinion but Serana was different. Her skin looked porcelain white…but healthy.

Serana made to change out of her clothes quietly but noticed the attention of Irina and sighed internally at her lack of stealth. She set her wet clothes on the edge of her bed which consisted of her black corset, her red shirt, and her black pants. The nord looked back to the bosmer who was watching her change, normally such an intent observation would've been considered perverse to Serana; but the nord had travelled with Irina long enough for her to be alright with it… In fact, she secretly liked the idea of the dovahkiin watching her.

Serana's smirk grew at how they locked eyes, "aren't you going to give me some privacy?" Her arms crossed over her barely clad chest, doing a marvelous job of making her breasts appear bigger than what they actually were; though the wood elf wouldn't succumb to ogling and responded with, "I quite enjoy looking at your smooth skin, perhaps maybe you'd let me touch it?"

"Maybe, I don't know- we're both not wearing the same amount of clothes sort of makes me feel like I should wear more" Irina chuckled and dug her thumb into the hem of her slacks lowering them just enough for the nord to see her stomach "I can wear less if you prefer" she replied with a sweet voice. Serana uncrossed her arms and stared her pliant form as if contemplating whether or not to indulge her; the bosmer found herself smirking when Serana walked over to her bed and towered over her, "not talking?" Irina responded deeply. The question was like a blow to her ego, Serana placed her hands on either side of the woman's face and stared at her features.

Beautiful, scarred and undeniably sexy.

Serana wished she had the willpower to simply strip her of her clothes and just kiss her all over, she'd have done a better job than Faida that's for damn sure. But alas, she wouldn't. The nord was too captivated by the elf to simply have sex and then go about her life.

Serana exhaled through her nose before cupping Irina's jaw with her right hand and placing her left over her breast. The nord's body was still wet and some drops of water slid off her cheek to land on the dovahkiin's chin, Irina swallowed when Serana squeezed her breast just a bit; enough for the elf to really know that she was there. Pale fingers shifted a bit before finally finding the little bud that poked through Irina's clothes, Serana grabbed a hold of it and rolled it in between her fingers slowly earning a light moan from Irina. Gods, that made Serana's stomach become light. The shorter woman's back arched just a bit when the nord squeezed her nipple just a bit harder, being on top, having control of what she was doing to Irina made Serana feel great.

"Look who's not talking no-"

Serana wasn't able to finish her sentence before Irina leaned forward and latched onto her neck with her mouth, the elf's fangs moved over a vein and sunk themselves inside her skin. A rush of pain rocked Serana's body and she couldn't help but to gasp at how rough the bite was, but after a few seconds Serana relaxed against the elf who seemed taken aback by her own actions.

Irina blinked back into focus and sucked the undead blood to her lips, no point in stopping now Serana was clearly enjoying their proximity. The nord let out a groan in pleasure at how deeply the elf drank, it left her lightheaded. As the bosmer drank, she felt all her senses become heightened which was the opposite when drinking from a mortal, it was like drinking skooma. Irina was getting some type of adrenaline rush from the nord's blood, something she wouldn't have gotten from mortal blood.

Serana furrowed her brows and released a soft groan at how Irina pulled her fangs free and placed her mouth back to suck her neck. Irina let out a hot breath against the nord's skin and paused for a moment, what was she doing? Serana was just being so pliant and giving… the bosmer had expected Serana to push her away at some point, not to let her do as she pleased. Irina wasn't complaining, she just didn't expect to get this far with the nord. Irina continued which made Serana moan quietly, the mere sound shot heat down to her groin. Irina kissed and sucked until she made a bruise sensitive enough to feel for another hour. Irina wondered at how long she'd done that for because when she finally stopped the nord had her legs wrapped around her waist and her arms around her neck. Her breathing was ragged and her chest was heaving, Irina took a good long look at her face and bit her lower lip in desire. How easy it would've been to just have sex with her now.

The nord's face was flushed and her brows furrowed, small beads of sweat formed where her temples were and Irina couldn't help but to chuckle at how submissive she looked. The nord tried to regain her breathing while Irina reached along the bed to grab hold of the nearest shirt to put it over her head; Serana complied and allowed Irina to pull the fabric down past her head and over her flat stomach.

"I haven't the pleasure of seeing you turn that shade of red before" Irina commented leaning back and using the back of her hand to wipe her lips of blood. The nord took in a breath and stared at the bosmer with a stern expression "to clarify, I wouldn't have just let anyone do that to me" the dragonborn smiled charmingly and nodded, "I'm aware, I thought I'd overstepped my boundaries at first… but hearing you moan from my bite made quite a few things clear-" Serana pursed her lips and shook her head, she removed herself from the woman's lap and went to the foot of the bed to a chest to look for some slacks, still very much aware of the fact her legs were exposed. Irina smirked at her back and eventually decided to go under the bed covers and stare at the ceiling.

As she rummaged through the chest Serana replayed the dovahkiin's expression when she grabbed ahold of her chest, brows scrunched, lips parted slightly… Irina always had a headstrong air about her, but seeing her so weak with pleasure made Serana think of being the one on top; though the mark on her neck told her something else. The nord sighed and pulled free beige colored slacks, if she thought about it some more then she'd surely lose her mind; now fully dressed, Serana settled herself next to the bosmer whose attention was glued to the ceiling, her arms were folded behind her head and her eyes distant.

The nord watched her silently for a few minutes and looked at her cheeks, she had two new scars. They weren't deep like the one on her shoulder and stomach, but they were noticeable. Serana remembered when her face was smooth and scar-free, which wasn't too long ago.

Meanwhile the bosmer internally thought the phrase our hands were once idle. It sounded so familiar yet it seemed like something she shouldn't think about any more, as if something bad would come from it. Irina chewed on her nail whilst mumbling the words under breath, her eyes narrowed at the ceiling and mind trying desperately to grasp what it was she missed. She hated this feeling, being so close to answers only to find out there's another piece to the puzzle.

"Our hands were once idle, now through them…does he speak…" the bosmer spoke quietly, the nord raised a brow at her words, she raised her head a little to get a better view at the elf's face and wasn't sure if she'd seen the bosmer angry or terrified. Irina sat up from the bed and let her feet touch the stone floor, just to reassure herself she was in Skyrim. The wood elf let out a small breath and gripped the edge of the bed tightly, how could she have forgotten about him? That thrice-damned pest was the reason Irina went to Solstheim in the first place, where she'd acquired her Deathbrand armor. Footsteps were heard and the two women turned their heads to the source of it.

Astrid was on her way.

Irina straightened herself out while trying to push the thoughts of Miraak out of her mind, she's had too many things to deal with; Harkon with his insane notion of controlling the sun, which might actually become true… then there was her Dark Brotherhood contracts, killing all the people Nazir had assigned her was no hard work. Though Irina did remember that Astrid mentioned them being smaller contracts.

As expected Astrid came right to where Irina was with crossed arms and the jester at her back, he seemed calm, looks like whatever they were talking about ended off well. The blonde ran a hand through her hair and eyed the women before speaking "I hope you have a good reason to bring a stranger into our home"

"We're in a bit of a predicament and we're trying to stay out of sight, to show our faces in the city would prove perilous" Irina tried explaining vaguely, Astrid hadn't the patience for that and rubbed her temples before staring her down "so you're criminals, is what I'm hearing" the man behind her crossed his arms over his chest and chuckled deeply almost venomously. "The dragonborn a criminal? Say it isn't so" the bosmer turned her attention to him before raising a brow, where had she seen him before? At his belt hung an ebony dagger and poking out from his hat was dark crimson hair, he was fairly average looking though his build wasn't that much different than Irina's. If anything she might even be bigger than this man.

"Astrid, it's raining quite heavily outside and if I heard right there's hail too- it's quite obvious as to why she brought this vampire to us" Irina and Serana both turned their heads to the jester in bewilderment, he smiled back and shook his head "did you expect an assassin who worships Sithis to not be knowledgeable enough to identify a vampire? I could tell from the moment I looked your eyes, oh yes, Cicero knows" so his name was Cicero, a bit odd, hearing an imperial name so far out into Skyrim.

Astrid furrowed her brows and shook her head, "once this storm passes take her out of here, I hope you at least finished with the contracts Nazir gave you?" The bosmer nodded and thanked the woman as she left the shared rooms, Cicero stayed and watched Astrid leave with distaste "I don't understand how a woman as beautiful as she has such a foul personality" he mumbled his eyes dipping past her leather-clad hips. The jester turned to Irina who just seemed to notice his presence again, "I suppose our score is settled"

"Come again?" Irina asked with confusion, the jester twirled his dagger in his hand and spoke again "for convincing Lorieus to fix my wagon wheel, I don't expect you to remember this was months ago" and just like that Irina remembered who he was, an odd little man who was transporting his mother. If Irina remembered right then his mother would be in a sarcophagus, "I do remember, on the farm-"

"That's correct! My, getting help from the dragonborn was one thing- but to see you here? Goodness, what's strayed you from the way of the voice?" Cicero asked leaning against the bed frame with crossed arms, his question seemed genuine so the elf indulged him. Irina sighed and scratched the back of her head "I've just a small fancy for power, I understand that my masters wouldn't approve but as they've mentioned that my being dragonborn…makes me an exception to the rules" she ended with a small chuckle, Cicero made a sound of acknowledgement before asking "there's no power in joining our brotherhood sweet sister, just blood and coin- and don't forget, our sweet mother"

"There's power in everything one chooses to do" Irina spoke gazing into the jesters eyes, they were a light brown and nice to look at. Serana noticed the change of tone in her voice as did Cicero, he eyed her for a moment before glancing back to Serana; The jester chuckled deeply and shook his head "if you say so, sister, we'll just have to see how that plays out for you, hehe…" the nord pushed himself from the bed frame and sheathed his dagger, he tipped his odd hat to them both and made to leave the room. Cicero stopped in front of the door and spoke to Irina "Also you should speak to Nazir unless you want that red guard to keep your pay" and with that the jester exited the room.

Serana found herself chuckling as Irina hurried off to find this Nazir.


	16. A Woman's Bloodthirst

**Alright so i'm going to be redoing the previous chapter completely and working in a sex scene of sorts. It's been too damn long and it was my original intent in the first place other than the neck biting thing; To explain in a more adult sort of way, (i'm barely eighteen so i'm not claiming i'm very wise or anything) Serana and Irina have physical attraction to each other and while Serana is in love with Irina, the dragonborn doesn't know how to deal with them other than leaving it as it is. Irina's never had someone in love with her and travel with her through Skyrim. So it would be hard to just put off to the side like she tries to do with Serana since it's always being shown.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this because i'd say it's the chapter where it's written half-decent**.

 _Our hands were once idle, now through them does he speak…_

 _and when the world shall listen, and when the world shall see and when the world remembers…_

 _that world shall cease to be..._

The sensation of death was wrapping itself around the dragonborn's throat, it was gloved and the feeling gave the impression that the material was leather. The size of the hand was large and it almost reached all around the elf's throat; squeezing lightly at first, enough to make sure the woman was awoken from the mere contact. Glowing undead eyes opened to be met with darkness, everything was a blur and shrouded in mystery save for a few inches in front of her face. Irina could only make out the glove and robes along with the smell of the ocean and ash, a familiar scent.

The loose robes did nothing to hide the pack of muscle before her, the arm was three times more dense and thick than hers and the shift of muscles could be seen when the leather clad fingers moved about her neck. The grip was getting harder until Irina had to bring her chin up to keep breathing. Strong legs straddled her waist yet she couldn't see them, only feel the robes and muscle against her stomach; stiff tight muscles and the smoothness of the man's robes planted themselves atop her stomach.

Their surroundings were still very much in darkness but it was almost as if a light was slowly getting brighter, illuminating the area. Irina didn't know anything besides what was happening the cultist squeezing her throat and… her brows furrowed at seeing the ocean before her, her back that had lied on a featherbed was up against sand, no, ash- the cultist's hand squeezed the sides of her throat tightly cutting the air out completely and brought the elf's attention back to her attacker.

Irina struggled and made to buck her hips forward to move her legs around the cultist's to try and kick his body away; but he was too big, his weight and size outmatched her three times over. The only thing her struggle did was make her attacker groan in bliss, Irina felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand at the sound and felt disgust course through her blood.

The cultist used his free hand to grasp her chin and turned her head side to side examining her features. Irina made a strangled sound when his fingers dug into her neck causing her skin to turn a light violet. Irina had never felt what it was like to actually be choked to death, she'd usually do it to others; no one really thinks about what the pain feels like when they're killing someone that deserves it, Irina knows now and would never do it again.

The elf had been cut shoulder to belly from the debris of a torn apart house. That was a stinging and sharp pain that the elf would most likely never forget. Then she'd had a decent length of blade shoved through her shoulder and come out the other side; the woman had a numbness in her arm that never felt the same throughout the weeks of the healing.

Then there was the battle with Alduin, the dragonborn had broken ribs and torn muscles on her shoulders and ankles, her arm broken and the bruises on her back and stomach were felt days after the battle, that type of pain was horrible but it was something that Irina had eventually accepted she would and could deal with; but none of that compared to the feeling of suffocation, everything else before had been painful and taxing on her patience; but having this perverse man cut off the circulation of blood and air to her lungs burned and she felt her eyes beginning to water and her lungs shrinking in her chest.

He was sure taking his time wasn't he?

The lack of air caused her to become light-headed and the strength from her arms left her, her hands slid off his forearm and her toned arms fell against ash and sand. From the corner of her eye the dragonborn could see a small outline of a settlement and a dock… This was Raven Rock, Irina was on the island of Solstheim.

Her orange eyes moved back slowly to him again, just in time to catch the small movement of him removing his mask. She expected a dunmer, she expected someone that wasn't another nord, Irina was met with a nord with a blue inked tattoo on the left side of his face. A braid framing the same side with a strong jaw and piercing green eyes, before she could examine him more the sound of a snapped neck was heard.

Irina awoke with a rigid frame and wide eyes. The bosmer pushed herself up from the bed and threw the covers off her frame in a hurry, she expected a silhouette of the bed sheets but found none. The sheets were sprawled on the floor in a mess while the bosmer stared at them questioningly, she could've sworn that someone was there… the bosmer placed a hand to her throat and didn't feel any pain. It was a dream.

Irina shivered at the small breeze blowing her way, it was chilly and mixed with her sweat served to make Irina more uncomfortable than she already was. The bosmer stared at empty space before she picked up the blanket from the floor, the bosmer sure in oblivion wasn't going back to sleep so with a reluctant sigh she decided to make her bed instead.

Irina wasn't truly family, this Brotherhood is more like mercenaries who live together and treat each other kindly and with respect, at least that's what it looked like to her, aside from a couple tomes she'd read about the Dark Brotherhood she didn't have a clear idea of what they were supposed to be like- from what she has read, the Night Mother is supposed to be the true leader not a self-appointed member like Astrid. Irina wasn't complaining nor did she care much for what the others thought of Astrid, but, tradition wasn't something to be thrown away as if as though it was nothing- she'd have to find out more about how this came about before she decided to judge these people.

Not that Irina could say she was any better with her countless dealings with daedric princes, thieves and even having married a corrupt nobleman. Nonetheless, this sanctuary was offered as a place for her to stay and she'd stepped over a boundary by bringing Serana inside. The least she could do was present the bed the way it was offered to her. Clean and neat so that's the way she'd leave it.

The sheets were being tucked under the mattress before Irina noticed her hands were trembling. Though Irina wasn't sure if it was because she was pissed or because she was scared, it was a bit of both if she were to admit it to herself.

She knew who the nord in her dreams was supposed to represent, it was supposed to be that damned Miraak. The man who wants her dead for who knows what, she didn't get a good view of his face due to her disorientation and lack of light but she made out a pair of green eyes they were almost a navy color and Irina be damned, they were a beautiful shade.

Miraak must have been an extremely powerful mage to be able to manifest himself into her dreams to try and kill her, but how? The bosmer wasn't aware of any spell that could do so, and if this was due because of the strength of his magika then she was hopelessly lost. The dragonborn gulped and flexed her hand some to try and calm her nervous tendons, it didn't do much.

Irina pondered this question as she resumed to fluff the pillows enough to look decent.

On any normal day she would've dealt with something like this immediately and taken a carriage to Windhelm and take a boat to Solstheim. However the woman had no idea what sort of reaction Harkon would have to her just coming and going whenever she wanted, she wasn't traveling at her own expense anymore and she was still to find another elder scroll that Valerica might or might not have. Harkon would have every reason to distrust her, be annoyed and gods be damned if he decided to teach her a lesson in obedience with those stretching racks.

Irina could go without that.

A shudder ran through her back and arms at the idea of Serana's reaction; Irina wouldn't have taken Serana along this time either for a whole magnitude of reasons, but imagining her anger when she came back? By the eight.

Irina dread the thought of another slap to the face and lecture of how she didn't bother to think about herself or how reckless she was with her life; because Irina had them all that night in Castle Volkihar, they were all very true to some extent.

The elf used to love walking through Skyrim before she was dragonborn, even before she came to Skyrim actually, in Valenwood she was but another elf who travelled with her close friends. Irina had been nobody at all and while that was nice, being named the fabled dragonborn was also a welcoming prospect. Until she realized how much was expected of her and realizing how important she was to the people of Skyrim, Irina understood this with a sense of neutrality not because she wanted to boast.

The bosmer possessed an inborn ability to speak as dragons did, the bosmer had the ability to learn to learn the language of the dragons as if it were something that had already been etched into her head! Irina could learn words of power in a matter of minutes when it took normal men and mer years to fully grasp what the word meant and how to harness it into their voice. It was because of all this greatness that a responsibility bigger than being a thane or noblewoman was given to her by Akatosh, to bring and then keep peace.

The idea of disappointing every living person in Skyrim made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up in fear. No one else had the talent that she possessed, so there was no one else that could do it for her. Irina just never got a moments rest with Alduin, and then there was the civil war with nords fighting nords! Irina despised the idea of being told who you could and couldn't worship, but at the same time… Skyrim's independence? The mere notion was nonsense. There is no Empire without Skyrim, and there is definitely no Skyrim without the Empire.

The bosmer rubbed her temples slowly and sighed through her nose, the bosmer knew- and she hated to boast, but she knew, that whichever side that she decided to choose would ultimately end the civil war in a matter of months or less. With Lydia having her child being born soon… it would be better for her to wrap things up quickly with Miraak and then turn to the legion. Harkon hasn't the faintest idea of where the other elder scroll is and the elder scroll Irina herself has will be stored away somewhere he wouldn't be able to find.

The bosmer looked at her hands again and was baffled by how much older they looked than what her age was, Irina was young, having just barely hit twenty-six the beginning of the year. Though the skin on her hands looked even more aged and roughened up by fighting as well as time. The dragonborn could only imagine what Serana saw in her when she decided to ogle at her breasts and backside.

Dying a valiant death, it's all she ever really wanted after killing Alduin and thinking that her work in Skyrim was over.

Miraak flashed again into her mind and the idea of the nord hurting Serana had Irina's fingers curl into a fist. Irina had to deal with him soon and then relieve herself of all her burdens.

Irina would despise herself if she ever let the nord set foot onto Skyrim, if she did… she would've failed as a thane as well as a dragonborn. The mere idea of failing her duties, which was her main reason for standing upright and not slumped over dozens of bottles of ale sent waves of terror and anger through her veins.

Irina's eyes focused on the pale nord clutching her pillow to her chest, the bed she was in was much too small and Irina almost laughed at seeing the tall nord's knees all the way up to her chest curled in a fetal position. Serana was sound asleep and this time Irina was sure of it, her slow rise and fall of her chest made the elf stare at how… pretty she was. Well, Irina had taken notice ever since their night in Solitude that the nord was a beautiful woman though…. it was something of a first glance of perfection.

The bosmer would be out of the homely sanctuary and off to solstheim before the day even started for her.

Irina stood straight and left the room with her sword going into her conjured bag without making a sound. It was better if the elf left with Serana and once they were out of the sanctuary to go their separate ways, but something told her that it wouldn't be so easy, besides, Serana was an excellent mage- she could take care of herself on the road.

As she silently walked out the room her feet took her somewhere that wasn't the entrance to the sanctuary. The bosmer found herself coming face to face with the word of power smacked right in the centre of the cavern. To think that even the Dark Brotherhood has had connections to a past dragon cult, it made her wonder how ancient they were as an order. Her fingers moved about the etched letters lun, the word that had ingrained itself into her mind when she first stepped foot inside. The whole shout was to drain your opponents life force until they died or came close to dying, usually the latter but Irina almost always ended up killing the people under the effect of this shout since she used it mostly on bandits or just some cutthroat who thought he could take on the dragonborn.

"You know the whole language don't you?" Came a voice from behind her, Irina made a sound of surprise and turned around to see that Cicero was walking to her with his arms crossed. His ridiculous hat was gone and his red hair replaced it instead "I do, the Greybeards taught me when I took refuge with them- quite the simplified language really, took me almost three months to learn it all to add onto that- I'm a slow learner"

The jester gave a sound in response before stopping next to her. Irina didn't know what compelled her to compare their heights but she did and nearly choked on a laugh. Irina was already short to begin with but Cicero? By the eight, the man barely came up to her chin. Cicero turned his head to meet her gaze and she blinked back into focus "what does this say? The whole wall, I mean, I've always wondered"

Irina turned her attention back to the stone written all over with dovahzul, it was almost like reading bosmeri and tamrielic- it came natural to her. She skimmed it over before finally declaring "Here fell the treacherous thief Skorji-Leech-Fingers, whose head was removed by the very axe he tried to steal" the jester gave a hum at what was said, not something he expected, the imperial thought it would refer to the Night Mother in some way but apparently not.

He turned his attention back to the elf whose hands still haven't stopped their trembling. He spotted this from across the room and yet something was off about her, Irina didn't seem afraid and she didn't seem angry either... whatever it was piqued his interest.

"Are you cold, sister? Do your undead hands tremble because of the weather? Or something else?" He asked her with concern that she couldn't tell was either genuine or fake, with a voice like his it's hard to tell the difference. Irina glanced at her palm and closed her hand tightly, trying to make herself stop but it was no use. Irina sighed and ultimately letting her arm hang loosely at her side, there was no harm in telling the jester what was wrong.

"It's the dovah within me, we want to spill blood… but I've so many things to take care of in the morning I know I must resist" she explained flexing her fingers about, it was half-true. A normal persons hand would've stopped their shaking in a matter of minutes, for Irina it took her peace of mind and soul for it to stop.

Cicero made a sound that only implied interest at her dragon soul. The man glanced to her hands once more and asked "may I?"

Irina didn't know what he wanted until he pointed to her hands, the dovahkiin chuckled and shrugged "you may, but I don't see the point of… this…?" When Irina extended her bronze hand outward the jester took it within his gloved hands and unbeknownst to her, casted a spell. A soft sigh exhaled from her lips and she retracted her hand when she saw the magikas light slowly simmered away, "what did you do?"

"I cast a simple calming spell, it won't last very long since you're really quite powerful- but we can work past that and sate that murderous appetite you have" he suggested placing a hand on his hip, it weren't for his muscular build then he would've resembled a flamboyant man.

The bosmer seemed to be thinking it over before finally caving in and said in a hesitant tone "I'd really like to… alright, yes- let us send a soul to the void together"

Cicero laughed merrily and clapped his hands excitedly bringing a smile to her face "spoken like a member of the Dark Brotherhood, oh how well we're going to get along!" The elf smiled and shook her head, the man was peculiar and little bit insane, but then again so were a few of her friends, if one could count Sheogorath as a friend "You're an odd one, Cicero"

The man grinned and responded "I would say so as well, though, technically speaking I'd say you're more odd than me" he referred to her vampirism and it only served to make the woman laugh.

Irina chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest, "technically speaking, of course"

Truth be told Irina didn't care if it was a civilian life or a bandit's, although just because she was a good person for the most part, she wanted it to be a bandit. Not only that but killing something was a good distraction to get her mind off of Miraak and to relieve some pent up aggression. "Fine then, let's ride far from here I'd like a change of scenery" she lied expertly, tonight would be her night that she left Serana and would venture to Solstheim.

Cicero could help her with the lie too, if he so wished.

The jester walked ahead to get their horses and Irina followed Cicero out the sanctuary. As they walked out into the night forest the woman conjured her bag and strapped her sword belt to her hips tightly, the bosmer also made sure to strap her Deathbrand gauntlets around her forearms, some protection was better than no protection. Whilst the bosmer was examining her Daedric sword and making sure the point was alright the jester untied Frost and her newly bought unnamed steed.

He held their reins in a firm grip whilst glancing back to the bosmer, "that's some expensive material, wherever did you buy that?" He asked her handing her the reins to Frost and keeping the brown steed for himself. "I didn't buy it, I found it on the island of Solstheim- along with the rest of the armor"

The rain from the day previous had the ground beneath their horses muddy and the cobblestone path slippery. "Ah yes I know of that island, used to be a part of Skyrim right? But now dunmer reside there"

"From what I remember someone mentioned that on the northern part of the island, a small nord village kept to themselves- I never got the chance to see it for myself however I can assume they wouldn't take kindly to a stranger especially an elf" Irina spoke taking a glance about her shoulders, the forest seemed very quiet and peaceful which was a good thing had it not been for her desire to kill someone in cold blood. Usually she would've found at least one traveler in the night or even an animal but there was nothing save for Torchbugs and butterflies.

Cicero could see the elf was growing increasingly frustrated at the lack of people but prompted her to continue to stick on the roads by keeping his horse fairly close to hers, he had no doubt that they would trip upon some bandits or even some a Stormcloak courier, should the brave soul even dare attempt going into imperial territory.

"Ah but dragonborn... you're the dragonborn! I'm sure they would let you into their village" Cicero spoke while squinting his eyes at the road ahead, sooner or later they would find someone. It was hardly an hour past midnight so there should be at least a few cutthroats. "There's always that possibility, who knows? Would you like to come along next time?" she responded with a half smile and a chuckle.

The jester opened his mouth to respond and agree but his eyes took notice of two hulking brutes and a woman just descending a hill in the road. They were equipped with a war-hammer and great-sword, the woman had what looked like a one-handed sword strapped to her hip or an axe, he couldn't really tell, but it was definitely designed for one hand to use. Their backs were shown to the pair and they all walked with a slouch and sluggish steps, it appeared as though the group was tired.

Irina took notice of Cicero's silence and then followed his eyes, she immediately recognized their armor and felt a spark of emotion in her chest.

They were Dawnguard.

The assassins were still a ways off from them so their horses wouldn't have been heard nor seen but Irina wanted to pick up their pace so that she could have her fresh blood. The woman hadn't fed properly in days, drinking from animals is what got her by when she refused to feed off people in the Rift, but the taste of them was absolutely horrible and the blood got cold almost immediately after being killed. Irina hadn't thought that she'd ever be picky about what sort of blood she drank, but vampirism does work in mysterious ways.

The men looked barely past their twenties and still had fresh young faces, the woman was a tad older but clearly still young.

Irina motioned for Cicero to halt, in turn the man looked at her with a lazy grin "see? Just stick to the roads and someone's bound to appear, they all look tired so this should be quite simple, who knows maybe we can drag this out for longer, play with them a little" he suggested with a nonchalant attitude and a gloved hand holding his chin. She shook her head but then pursed her lips, the very idea of getting some payback after what their organization had done to Lydia was tempting- beyond tempting, it was seductive and Irina would've done it to Celann if she had had the chance but he was a different case altogether.

The elf sighed before glancing to Cicero her glowing eyes saying everything before she even spoke "leave one alive, I've a few questions for them"

The two slowed their horses down to a walk and dismounted them off road. The imperial hummed a tune while tethering his horse and Frost down to a nearby tree trunk; the imperial watched Irina conjure the rest of her armor from her enchanted bag save for the helmet.

The bosmer buckled and tied her armor in place while Cicero waited patiently for her to finish, the Dawnguard were only a couple minutes ahead before Irina was done. Her skill in the art of thievery made the noise from her armor basically soundless unless you were Cicero who followed close behind her. The imperial smirked and unsheathed an ebony dagger twirling it about between his fingers while Irina had equipped her bow and arrows, she didn't have any ebony ingots so she couldn't make arrows of the quality but elven arrows were a decent alternative. The night was dark and quiet and the men tired and keenly unaware of their soon-to-be fates; this was almost too good to be real.

Irina's mind went back to Lydia and her face hardened and her eyes focused "come on then"

They both crouched low and stayed off the road, should they be noticed and with their weapons unsheathed that would only cause their prey to retaliate. Cicero watched the trio curiously, as if concerned as to why they haven't made their camp yet. The forests many trees and bushes would've served useful to make a bed and fire to rest for at least a few hours. However the trees and bushes also served to provide shadow and muffled noise, he concluded that that must've been the reason why. The two assassins were covered easily, the only problem now was how to initiate the attack.

They both tensed when the woman spoke breaking the silence "how far do you intend to take me and Leigen, Curin? It's dark and like I said before vampires are always lurking about in the shadows- not to mention Falkreath" the tallest of the two men stopped walking and gave her an exasperated sigh before condescendingly shaking his head at her. His name was Curin, an odd name for a Breton; Curin looked to the woman and responded "if you hadn't spent all our septims on silver ingots then we would've had an inn to sleep in, don't put the idea in your head that we didn't have a choice, stupid woman"

They creeped closer at a slow pace while the two Dawnguard members argued, the other, Leigen remained silent and his eyes watched the road ahead. "What do you mean waste all our septims? I'd like to refresh your memory that we needed those ingots to smelt down to your stupid war-hammer! It already has enchantments to fight vampires, but no you wanted to have be effective against all undead, we're not going to be fighting draugr and skeletons, you simple minded oaf"

Curin's annoyance flickered all across his face and faced her fully, he was a tall one, with blonde hair and tan skin "I can do whatever I so please with my weapon, and don't act as if you didn't need it either because your axe seems to have the same effect as my hammer does"

The woman flushed a bright pink before raising her voice again "fine then! but you were the one that spent nearly fifty gold on ale alone!" Her voice was that with an accent, it hard to tell if the woman was either a Breton or a nord, judging by her blonde hair and her features Irina could only assume that she was mixed with a Breton and Redguard.

"A man needs a drink to warm himself in the night when a woman refuses, pardon me for being a gentleman and giving you your much needed space" Curin responded as if the answer was obvious and he had the audacity to sound as if he were being offended, the woman groaned loudly and shook her head much how like a teen would, "look, let's just make camp now we can rest and be good to go for tomorrow, I'm cold and my feet are becoming one with my damn boots, Leigen are you listening? I'd appreciate some support!"

The other Dawnguard, Leigen, looked at her with his head tilted to the side. He was much shorter- but his build was more muscular than Curin's. A helmet covered his face but one could see in the small space of his armor, pale skin and small tufts of black hair on his neck "we haven't even been walking for two hours, you can hold on for another two- with all the noise you two have made I'm sure the dragonborn could hear us from Solitude" the bosmer raised a brow at what he said and glanced to the jester who simply shook his head in confusion. Irina looked back to them and wondered why they were looking for her, she understood if she went into the Rift and had a bounty there for killing Durak. But to have a small search party looking for her? With their lack of men? Isran must really want her back… for an execution or something else.

Irina's patience thin and her feelings complicated towards the Dawnguard, she couldn't help but draw her string back with an elven arrow at the ready. The only one without their helm in place was the woman whose name was unbeknownst and the only one whose voice seemed the most aggravating. Cicero held his dagger firmly and waited for her to shoot in order to barge out and kill the other two; a quiet breath was heard and the soft light sound of the string being released was the only thing heard.

The arrow traveled a good distance and made its target burying itself deeply within her knee, the woman cried out in pain and fell to the ground in a shivering mess clutching her knee tightly as she fell. Irina smirked and proceeded to nock another arrow in place, at this point Curin and Leigen were at attention and their exhaustion disappeared to be replaced with adrenaline. The two men frantically looked around the area to find who shot their fellow Dawnguard but the darkness and the shadows from the forest made it near impossible; Curin narrowed his eyes and drew his war-hammer, a giant hunk of steel with silver melted down and fused at the blade- there was no way Irina would have survived a blow to her body with that monstrous weapon.

"Come out you damned bandits! You think you're good at sneaking around? Come a little closer and we can find out!" Curin shouted with might and chest, his back was straight and his strong arms held the war-hammer in one hand. Irina rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. He clearly should have been the dragonborn, he had the voice for it. If she hadn't heard him being such a sexist then the bosmer would've been impressed with the display of masculinity, alas, now all she saw was a big hulking dunce.

While Curin was shouting empty threats and cursing at the assassins the jester sneaked around them. It would take a good three minutes for him to do so without being detected so Irina made sure to silently and slowly retrieve her nocked arrow and coat it with a poison of slow. Leigen, who felt unsettled by the silence kneeled down to the woman and uncorked a potion of healing with his eyes darting about, it was one of little bottles that you could buy for barely thirty septims. There was no way that cheap potion would help her now, maybe only soothe her pain, and even if by some miracle that it did, she wouldn't be able to run again. Pretty useless as a soldier now.

Her eyes were a green that resembled Irina's when she was a mortal, bright and beautiful. Leigen cared to her while the other held his war-hammer in his hands; he shouted at the shadows for someone to come out and face him, which would've been a death match for either Cicero or the dragonborn. The woman's moans and crying was all that was heard while Leigen did his best to calm her down, his hand cradled the back of her head while the other held her tiny hand within his own.

A warm glow was seen from her blonde hair and it took Irina a few moments to realize that Leigen was using a spell on her to keep her from hyperventilating.

Irina used the darkness and shadows to her advantage whilst moving more to the left of them, so their backs were facing her now.

Much to the woman's surprise the redhead walked out of the shadows and threw his hands up in the air. The dagger strapped to his belt, Irina shouted a thousand curses in her mind and gripped the trunk of a tree to keep from dashing out and grabbing Cicero by his neck. "That blind fool…" she whispered fiercely, her eyes furrowed in frustration.

None of them had crossbows or bows on their person so Irina would assume that the imperial would be safe until he reached about eight feet. Curin made an ugly battle cry and charged at Cicero not even thinking about how the jester hadn't a bow on his person, he didn't bother to think that there might be someone else lingering in the shadows. Irina would've nocked another arrow but the calmness and the confidence radiating from the jester halted her movements, Curin thought the keeper's small stature would've made him a coward or simply an easy target but the Dawnguard and Irina were surprised when imperial ducked under the man's swing with such agility and grace only to grab ahold of Curin's shins.

Curin tipped forward from the force of his swing and landed on his chest with a cough, his war-hammer still tightly in his grip. Cicero sprang up to his feet and took in a deep breath, his hands gripped Curin's hips and flipped him on his back. The woman and Leigen watched in shock at the short man's strength and skill. "By the eight…" Irina mumbled completely dumbfounded.

Curin growled and grabbed ahold of Cicero's ankles pulling the jester to him, the redhead grunted loudly but fell with the force of his tug.

In a flash the redhead unsheathed his dagger with a twirl and plunged his dagger through the man's armor and to his heart, Curin stared wide-eyed up at him and bit back a scream with a strangled grunt. Blood squirted out of his chest and unto the imperials face giving Cicero a menacing appearance to go with his crazed smile. Irina moved her gaze to Leigen who had wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulders and hoisted her up to her feet, Curin was already dead or at least going to be, his body was violently twitching and his face turning white from the lack of blood in his body.

Cicero glanced to the pair and then back to where Irina was hiding, they weren't going to get very far with Leigen carrying around his comrade as dead weight. Irina had a sense of relief wash over her and exposed herself to them by walking into the pale moonlight showing her scarred face and distinctive Deathbrand armor; not only that but without a helm she was pretty easy to identify; the woman and Leigen stared at her in shock for they already knew who she was.

"Well don't you look like you've seen a ghost?" Irina joked stepping over Curin who tried to reach for her ankles but missed, the bosmer glanced down to his body in annoyance before shoving her boot in his throat, the Breton struggled before Irina silenced him for good by kicking his temple with the tip of her boot. Leigen gulped while the woman looked away and buried her face into the nord's chest; the dragonborn lazily returned her gaze to them and scoffed at her reaction, the Dawnguard were such heroic people weren't they?

Irina caught a quick flicker of movement from Leigen and snapped back into focus, the man set the woman down on the ground and poised himself with a leg behind his back to give him an extra boost to charge at her.

It was obvious to everyone what he wanted to do and with a sigh the bosmer looked to Cicero who had already silently moved behind him and sliced the back of his ankle.

It was a lot harder than it looked. His boots were heavy with padding and metal, with too much in the way it took Cicero a good three slices to finally make it to the bone, of course, Leigen screamed and was in pain- the usual bit. Though Irina found herself wincing at how loud the nord screamed with his helmet on. In a fit of rage the nord moved his fist backwards and connected with Cicero's jaw, the jester groaned and stumbled back while Leigen scrambled to stand up but couldn't due to his heel. Blood seeped unto the dirt and stained it red, Irina sighed at the sight and walked calmly to the nord who was trying desperately to stand on his own two feet.

Normally Irina would've felt bad about hurting someone so horrifically but when the same people leave a pregnant woman to starve and have her forego any basic hygiene among countless other things... Well, that tends to sway ones opinion on the matter of mercy.

The bosmer easily caught a punch that the kneeled man attempted to throw with her hand tightly locked onto his wrist. When comparing his arm to Miraak's it didn't even come close to the amount of muscle, he was clearly still just a boy. Irina let go of his wrist and chuckled at the icy glare being thrown her way, "you disgusting elf, how in the name of Talos did you ever come this far?"

Cicero clicked his tongue in distaste at the mention of race and wrapped an arm around the short mans shoulders, Leigen made to shake him off but the imperial pointed the dagger to his armpit and smirked at the man's body going rigid. "Insulting someone based on their race is so distasteful, but I suppose someone like you wouldn't understand would you? You're a true son of Skyrim right?"

Irina glanced to the woman trying to crawl away with her bleeding leg leaving a trail on the cobblestone, comparing her experience in Ivarstead this wouldn't have even been considered a challenge. Cicero and Leigen glanced back to her and Leigen attempted to move forward to save his comrade but stopped once the jester shot his dagger straight into his armpit. The nord screamed as loud as he could in pain and for help that only sounded like a strangled mess of words, the bosmer made a face and Cicero sighed before removing his helmet and shoving his gloves into his mouth.

"I want to have fun with this one, I think we should leave him alive for someone to find, all mutilated and red, this soldier deserves it doesn't he?"

"Do as you will, I'm going to speak to her" the bosmer pointed to the blonde crying as she crawled for her life, she made good distance for someone with an injured leg but she didn't leave eyesight which was an effort made in vain. The imperial stood up straight and dragged Leigen by the straps of his armor away from the road, the nord struggled against Cicero's surprising strength and in order to make things easier the imperial kicked him to the ground and cut open his wrists making sure to leave his hands useless.

Irina grimaced and shook her head, the jester was cruel… but Irina didn't have much love for the Dawnguard so she easily turned a blind eye.

"You are very pretty, what's your name?" Irina asked the woman once finally catching up to her, the woman tensed and looked up at the elf who kneeled down to her level. The blonde remained silent whilst the elf placed a delicate hand on her cheek. Green eyes stared worriedly at her and she swallowed before answering "J-Joldis, my name is Jol-"

"I heard you the first time, Joldis- by chance were you three in Riften say, four to six days ago?" Irina asked her with a hint of annoyance laced in her voice, the woman was terrified and it showed when she tensed at the tone Irina used.

She was clearly too inexperienced and had some idiotic idea appear in her mind that she was fit to to be out with the intention of hunting vampires, Joldis wasn't Dawnguard material- she was hardly bandit material. Isran must have been drunk to allow her to join, and to give her and her unskilled friends a mission to look for Irina even so, better her than Sorine or Gunmar.

"Curin was the first to notice Durak had been gone a long time… so he went and checked the area, it ended up with him finding Durak's body with an ebony arrow through his throat"

The bosmer snapped back to their conversation and Joldis was cut off by a punch to her face her hair whipping to the left, she groaned in pain and furrowed her brows tightly. Her lip begun to tremble and Irina already knew where this was going, the blonde had begun to cry whilst Irina moved her wrist in a slow circular motions to ease her tendons with a more than bored expression. Tears spilled from her eyes and she couldn't stop them from flowing onto her cheeks, the bosmer tilted her head to the side with a blank expression "You're in pain, I suppose I could understand… being in a position where you know no one will come to save you from me, I can imagine that's quite horrifying"

Irina let magic seep through her fingers and she pressed her hand against the woman's collarbone, Joldis's eyes wilted and her breathing became heavy. Her green eyes stared up at Irina whose eyes contrasted with the night sky. "I don't have the time nor resources to do what I need to send Isran a message… but you know what I can do?" Irina leaned in close to the woman's ear sending shivers down her spine, despite herself the woman blushed a pink hue at the dark beauty before her; her fear was still in place but for some reason Irina became that much more beautiful. Joldis looked to her with a raised brow and a tear connected to Irina's face, "I'm going to drink your blood until I know you're as dead as him" the elf pointed to Curin who was deathly pale and unnervingly still.

The effect of her Vampire Seduction was gone almost instantly when the blonde cried out in desperation and what Irina thought to be anger "you're the dragonborn! Why are you doing this, you're a vampire now..- haven't you got any shame from that? You need to stop this and go back to saving the lives of the people and stop this farc-"

Irina grabbed a fistful of her hair and brought her face close, Joldis grunted and eyed her from the corner of her eye "I am the dragonborn, I save innocents, I kill bandits and rapists, I do such great things for the people of Skyrim- I do not have the patience for entitled little wenches like you to tell me what I'm not supposed to do, especially after what your people did to my housecarl"

"I never touched her! You can't blame that on me-" Irina laughed and stared at her with a face that couldn't be convinced of anything else, the bosmer chuckled and sighed "you're an idiot" before she punched the woman right in the nose, a crack was heard and her knuckles came back crimson, the blood dripped to the earth beneath them and Irina silently praised herself for the damage done. The bosmer chuckled and glanced to her hand, "Truth be told, I really shouldn't you haven't done her any wrong, maybe, and you seem to have a good head on your shoulders" the very words caused her face to light up and her blush to return. Her eyes sparkled with the influence of the bosmer's magic and the elf shook at her head the fickleness of the spell.

"… but the very idea that you even know about it?- my dear there isn't anything I wouldn't do to see your beautiful face suffer like Lydia did, and her husband I suppose. I already killed Celann, by the scrape of my teeth and with lots of time to think from then. You see, I came to understand that the Dawnguard deserves the worst I can bring upon them and what's more terrifying than a vampire?" the woman asked pointing to the sky with a bloodied finger. Just like that the spell's effect dissipated and the green glow of magic wore off.

"You wouldn't dare bring down a dragon, not even you could perform that" Joldis spoke in slight awe as if she couldn't believe what she was saying.

"You won't be alive to see for yourself dear, when you get to Sovngarde, say hello to Tsun for me"

Joldis cried softly at the fangs sinking into her neck and the feeling of her blood leaving her body. Irina slipped her eyes closed and groaned at how delicious human blood tasted. It's been too long since she had actual, well she couldn't say food, but sustenance. Irina covered Joldis' mouth with her calloused hand and made sure that she wouldn't scream. It wouldn't serve anyone any good if they saw the thane of Falkreath was a vampire.

Cicero came out of the shadows a good twenty minutes after Irina had fed, while she waited the bosmer had a bottle of Black-Briar Reserve to keep her company while the imperial finished things. He came back a bloody mess and his pale hands were covered in dried blood that turned brown and highlighted every detail on his hands, Irina downed her bottle before tossing it next to Joldis' blue face. The jester sauntered over where she was and sat down on Curin who served as a good seat, "I'd say I feel pretty damned great, how about you dark sister?"

Irina reached into her enchanted bag and pulled free more bottles of Reserve while she nodded in agreement. "Would you like one?" She asked him whilst opening her own, the satisfying sound of the cork leaving the glass was heard as she used her free hand to hold another bottle . The imperial nodded and thanked her while he gripped the cool glass, "they're cold?" He asked with a chuckle and bewilderment. Upon closer inspection the bosmer could see that there was some dirt mixed in with his crimson hair, the small man looked quite roughened up, maybe it would serve to prove the false story that she was currently crafting in her mind.

"I normally use magic to create ice around it, aside from handy little tricks like that I'm no good with the delicacies of magic" she explained roaming her eyes all about the imperial's torn attire, whatever the jester had done to Leigen, it sure was… handsy. Cicero caught her staring and slowly took a drink of his Reserve thinking strangely of her eyes, as soon as his lips touched the bottle Irina had expected him to recoil at the strength of the ale.

When Cicero groaned in delight and tilted the bottle further up to faster drink its contents; Irina was left stunned with a stupid smirk forming on her face. "You would assume I'm a pushover when it comes to ale, but I can assure you I'm very much capable of holding my own" he spoke in a voice that was as deep as his high-pitched voice could get, Irina glanced back to his eyes curiously and hunched over her knees. Her elbows rested on her knees while her right hand swished the ale inside the bottle, "I'm impressed, even Serana doesn't drink the Reserve, she sticks to her Alto Wine"

Cicero chuckled at the mention of the nord's name and then gave Irina a suggestive smirk, "that woman, just who is she to you? If I had to guess I'd say you two were lovers"

Irina rubbed the back of her neck and looked back to the imperial, "she said she loves me, though I don't feel the same way, it's quite a tale really…" Irina trailed off slowly seeing the imperial chuckle softly and almost choking on his Reserve, "what's gotten into you?" She asked while observing the dried blood on her knuckles, she already had an idea of what he was going to say.

"I can't be fooled when it comes to love, sister- I knew at a first glance when I saw that nord look at you, she's quite smitten with you…and your assets"

Irina blushed brightly and shook her head quickly, "Cicero! by the eight, stop speaking nonsense-"

"Don't play innocent dragonborn I know you're more than interested in her as well, me and Babette were just speaking of it before she went off to her books, are you?" Irina let her blush die down before rubbing the bridge of her nose. She was going to reply to his question and answer a confident no; the question had been asked so many times that she didn't know any other response, but her voice caught up in her throat and Irina hesitated for a moment surprising herself and gods alike.

Cicero grinned and finished his ale before placing his chin in his hand and watching her with drunk eyes, was she actually thinking it over? The nord seemed so sure of her feelings… Now, Irina was starting to question if she ever reciprocated any of them. "I'm not sure, to be honest I'm not certain if this feeling is love… But I want her to be safe and I actually need a favor from you to do that" she explained slowly as if she was surprised at her own words. Cicero set his bottle in Curin's dead grip, the imperial stretched a little before glancing at her curiously.

"Alright, what is it?"

Irina blinked in surprise at his easy willingness to do what she asked, no questions asked. The man saw her surprise and grinned, with the dried blood on his face one could see the smile outlined in a dark brown. "I have to do something important and I need to leave Skyrim, when she wakes up could you say that I've went along ahead to Solitude? And… to make sure Astrid doesn't plant someone to follow her, trust me. Serana cares not of the Brotherhood's ties to death and blindly trusted me by going inside"

"Of course, sister, I hope everything goes well for you on your journey-"

"That's not all…" Irina spoke up with a pink dusting her cheeks, the imperial raised a brow and tilted his head to the side. Irina didn't know she was blushing like a child, it certainly wasn't because she found the imperial attractive; Irina was sure that her flustered attitude was because of more platonic than romantic. Almost as if she were embarrassed to ask this question, would anyone feel romantic when both parties were covered in blood? Cicero read her expression and his curiosity grew more; he waited patiently for her to speak and he held a smile in tow at her next question.

"After you've done that… would you come to Solstheim with me?"


End file.
